The Demon of Mahora
by Kaore Ryu
Summary: The Dean has put a boy in Class 3-A for reasons unknown. The boy is actually a 2000 year old demon... sort of. He has no ill intent and is very protective of his class mates. This is the edited version.
1. Chaos

The Demon of Mahora

I do not own Negima.

Okay here's how it goes. The headmaster is testing the feasibility of making the school co-ed by putting a single boy in the school. Unfortunately or maybe fortunately for the boy he's put in class 2-A. This starts in between periods two and three.

Chapter one: Chaos

10pm

A figure dressed all in black walked down the streets of Mahora academy. The figure was five feet nine inches tall and its face was hidden by a hood and red and black mask. It was wearing what looked like a robe and had a large backpack on its back. A lone girl had been on her way to her dorms when she saw the figure. Out of curiosity she followed it around a corner but when she rounded it she found the figure had vanished. The girl was named Kazumi Asakura.

'Huh? Where'd that person go?' She thought.

Over her head the figure looked down on her from the roof of the building after scrambling up it.

'She's cute.' The figure thought before sinking into the shadows.

**The next day**

Brent sighed as he was led down the halls of Mahora middle school towards his class by a lady named Shizuna. He was 5 foot 9 inches tall and had blue eyes, and messy brown hair. He also had a scar across his nose but he liked it. He didn't have a uniform yet since they needed to get one from the boy's school so he was wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans and strapped to his back was a skateboard. He currently had the hood up so that none of the girls in the hall would notice him but when they reached his class he felt a sudden chill go down his spine. Many past experiences meant that danger was near. Shizuna had already told him about his sensei being a ten year old and despite not liking it he would give the kid a chance. Shizuna slid the door open and addressed the kid who was named Negi.

"Okay everyone I have big news today." Negi shouted excitedly.

The class of girls stopped chattering and looked to the front of the class excitedly.

"The headmaster has decided to investigate the feasibility of making Mahora co-ed and thusly you are going to have a boy as your new classmate. Here he is. I'll let him introduce himself." Shizuna said as she pulled Brent into the room.

"Yo. Name's Brent Nakitaka…" He started before Shizuna pulled off his hood.

He hadn't yet had a look at the group of girls he was going to be with till he graduated high school. Now when he saw them he had the same reaction as they did… well all those who weren't already in love with Negi. His eyes got starry and big hearts were in his eyes.

"This isn't a Girls school…" He stated getting confused looks from everyone "It's a school full of beautiful angels!"

This caused the girls to all squeal and blush though two were blushing brighter than the others. Kazumi Asakura was entranced by the boys smile but the way his eyes looked there was something about them were different. She became lost to the world and hadn't noticed Brent getting within an inch of her face. Apparently she was so lost in the thought that she hadn't noticed him get so close, her eyes were half closed and glazed over and she was drooling a little. Several of the girls giggled quietly as he started blowing softly on her face which finally snapped her out of her daydream. Brent had several thoughts on his mind at that time. First and foremost he wondered what she was thinking about. When she snapped out of her daydream she noticed Brent's face filled her vision and blushed.

"You seem nice. What's your name?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

She started doing an impression of a tomato and he arched his eyebrow.

"M-m-my names Kazumi Asakura" She said nervously as the other girls crowded around them expectantly "W-w-why are you so close to me?"

"Well I-I-I-I-I" He stammered as he started to turn red himself "think you're really cute." He finished quickly.

Kazumi's blush darkened. As he said this her mind started reeling. No one had ever said that to her before.

"AWWWWWWWWWW." The girls said before crowding around him and started to bombard him with questions.

"Okay if you want to ask me a question you must tell me your names before hand." Brent said.

"I'm Konoka! When's your birthday?" A girl with long black hair asked.

"I was born on February 14th 1988. I'm a Valentines baby and it's nice to meet you Konoka." Brent said happily.

"I'm Fuka." Said a short girl with blue green hair.

"And I'm Fumika!" Said another girl who must have been her twin.

"Where are you from?" They asked in unison.

"I'm from Okinawa." Brent replied.

"I'm Makie! Where are you going to stay? Are you going to stay with one of us like Negi-kun?" A girl with pink hair asked.

"No I won't but I will be at the dorm ." Brent said smiling deviously.

When he said he wouldn't be rooming with one of them the entire group of girls sighed sadly as one.

"I Fei Ku. You have hobbies?" A white haired Chinese girl asked.

"Several actually. I like to skateboard, snowboard, practice my swordsmanship, play way too many video games and I love soda." Brent said.

"I'm Yuna Akashi! Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked seriously.

"Uhhhhh… no. But I'm looking for one." Brent said nervously as he noticed all the girls seemed to get a predatory gleam in their eyes.

""What do you look for in a girl?" Yuna asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Well… She needs to be kind and be at least reasonably smart. She needs to be strong in spirit and body. As for appearance it's not very high on the list of importance. Beauty can diminish over time but personality doesn't." Brent said smiling nervously.

"Have any candidates yet?" Yuna asked as she moved closer.

It was then that Brent noticed that he had almost no room around him. The girls seemed to be edging closer each second and the gleam in their eyes hadn't left yet.

"Um… Maybe since I have sort of a sixth sense for people. But I have to get to know her more before I ask her anything." He said.

It was at that moment things got interesting. The entire time this had been happening Shizuna had left and Negi had been desperately trying to calm the girls down. After six minutes he gave up since it was nearly the end of the day. It was then he heard the entire group of girls surrounding Brent squealed followed by his shout of surprise.

Brent had been tackled by nearly every girl in the class and they had started hugging his head to their chests chattering about how handsome he was. He was now bright red but he wasn't trying to escape yet.

'I'm in heaven.' He thought as the girls hugged him tightly.

When the girls started to cling onto him the twins grabbed hold of his legs and he fell over several of the girls started to tickle him mercilessly. He was having a good time though since he wasn't bothered by this… plus they didn't seem to realize that he was getting peeks of their panties. It was then that the bell rang signaling the end of the day. The girls got off the now rumpled form of Brent and started packing up. Brent sat up with a big smile on his face as a blonde haired girl with a big bust walked over looking worried.

"Are you okay Nakitaka-san?" She asked as she helped him to his feet.

"I'm fine." Brent said brushing himself off.

"I'm sorry for that. This class is full of crazy people with no sense of restraint." The girl said "I'm Ayaka the class rep."

"Nice to meet you Ayaka… why are you apologizing though? That was fun. I need to find out if there are any martial arts clubs here!" Brent said as he got his skate board out from under the desk he pushed it under "If you'll excuse me I think there are a few girls outside waiting for me."

He ran out of the room and to the front door. He got his shoes out of his locker and found seven girls from class waiting there. There were the twins, Ku Fei, Yuna, Misa, Madoka, Haruna, Asakura, and Ako.

"Okay ladies. The contest will be to see who can find where I live first. I'll give you one clue before you start. The prize… will be a date with me at the at the time of place of the winners choosing.." Brent said "Now who wants to play?"

All nine girls raised their hands excitedly.

"Okay here are the rules. I'll tell you the clue and then you must give me twenty minutes to get away so you don't follow me." Brent explained "The clue is 'From the eagles perch I can see all.' Now the time starts now. Don't move for twenty minutes cause I'll know."

Brent took out his skateboard and ran a little ways before jumping on and riding away. He managed to get to the dorm using the map Shizuna had given him and quickly climbed to the roof where he had been set up in the managers office which was empty. He unpacked the large backpack he used to carry his things in and waited to see if any of the girls found him.

Twenty minute later and all but one of Brent's interested classmates dashed off to some of the tall buildings surrounding the dormitory thinking that Brent would be in them but Kazumi knew there was a bird box on the roof of the dorms that was occupied by an eagle at the moment and instead quickly climbed the stairs to the roof. Kazumi was slightly nervous when she knocked on the old managers door and was startled when he heard someone chuckle above her head.

"That didn't take very long now did it?" The voice asked "Next time I'll make the clue harder."

Kazumi looked up to see Brent laying across the roof of his dorm and smiling at her.

"It seems you've won the prize Asakura… I was kind of hoping you would." Brent said before rolling off the roof and landing on his feet in front of her "So when do you want to meet and where would you like to go?"

"I… hadn't thought about it… how about I tell you later?" Kazumi asked.

"Okay… there no real rush." Brent said calmly "See you later Asakura."

Okay there's the first chapter of my Negima fanfic.


	2. Demon of Mahora

The Demon of Mahora

A note on the figure at the beginning of the last chapter. If you've played assassin's creed the figure looks like the main character in the game except his outfits black.

The Moon was nearly full as the Pink haired girl walked down the street of cherry blossoms. She screamed as she saw the cloaked figure behind her and fell on her back trying to get away.

On a nearby clock tower was a figure dressed all in black with a hood and mask on its head. It heard the scream and turned to look towards the source and leapt off the six story building and fell with its arm upraised. Walking by at that same moment was a red haired girl with a camera hung around her neck. She looked up at the stars and noticed a figure on the edge of the clock towers roof. She was curious and got out her camera and took a picture… then she heard a scream. Before she could look for its source the figure leapt off the roof and fell towards the ground. She was absentmindedly taking pictures as the figure fell and dashed off towards where the figure landed. It was in the towers shadow but she couldn't find the figure on the ground anywhere. Brushing it aside she ran off in the direction she thought she heard the scream from and ended up near her dormitories.

"Who screamed?" Kazumi whispered to herself.

She looked up and down the row of cherry blossoms and noticed the strange figure kneeling over another form. She gasped and the figure looked up towards her. What happened next scared her badly. Its eyes flashed bright red for a second before dashing off into the shadows and literally vanishing before her eyes.

She dashed over to the unconscious form and found Makie from her class with what looked like bite marks on her neck and claws marks on her arm.

"Makie? Makie! Are you okay?" She asked as she gently shook the unconscious girl.

She heard a sinister laugh and looked up to see a figure in a ragged cloak and witches hat standing atop a light post before it vanished.

_Four days later._

Brent was as usual fast asleep at the back of class next to Evangeline and wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to the lesson. He always seemed to sleep through class yet he was ranked 7 in class grades. No one figured how he managed to do so well when he hadn't heard anything and even answered questions Negi asked him during class correctly. Another odd thing about Brent was that nobody could ever find him at night. Several girls had sneaked up to his room in hopes of seeing him but they never saw him in his bed. They all had differing ideas on what he had been doing at night but none of them made sense.

"Negi-sensei." Shizuna said as she walked into the room.

(OOC: Can you guess when this is?)

"We're taking body measurements today. Get everyone in 3-A ready immediately." Shizuna said.

"Oh, is that so!?" Negi shouted "Right away, Shizuna-sensei. Okay you heard her! Its body measurement day so… so… uh… get your bodies out so they can be measured!"

At this comment several girls turned pink.

They chased him out of the room and shouted. "Negi the perv is back! Hurray!"

"I didn't mean it that way!" Negi shouted as he fled.

During this whole mess the class had forgotten that Brent was there and he had slept soundly through the noise. Minutes later and the whole class was in their underwear save for the completely forgotten and sleeping Brent. Part of the reason why Brent was so easily overlooked was because he always wore a black jacket over his uniform with the hood up.

"Hey!? Where's Maki-chan today?" Haruna asked.

"Beats me." Nodoka replied.

"You don't think she's cutting school today because its measurement day, do you?" Ku Fei asked.

"With her chest? No way." Fuka laughed.

"At least she has a chest, sister-chan. We've got zip." Her sister sighed.

At the scales Ayaka was getting weighed by Sakurako.

"Class-rep weight 145 pound's." She said.

"AAAACK. Sakurako-san don't lie about the measurements." Ayaka shouted.

"Aw, I was just joking." Sakurako shouted back.

Brent slept peacefully on.

"Hey you guys. Heard the latest rumor?" Kakizaki asked "It's been all over the dorm lately."

"What's Kakizaki talking about?" Asuna asked.

"Probably the Demon of Mahora and the Vampire of Cherry Blossom Street." Kasuga said.

"**The what of where?!"** Sakurako, Fuka and Fumika asked loudly.

"Tell us the story!" Konoka shouted.

Brent stirred in his sleep.

"You haven't heard? Oh, good. 'Fresh meat' as it were. The Demon of Mahora has been seen often all around Mahora on rooftops and running down alleys. It has black skin and glowing red eyes and is often seen just before someone finds something bad like an accident so it's seen as an omen of bad fortune. It's often seen on a clock tower with a view of Cherry Blossom Street on and around the time of the full moon. Asakura has pictures of it from four days ago. She also saw it after the Vampire attacked a girl so it's now said that the demon was summoned by the Vampire." Kakizaki said.

Nodoka, Fuka and Fumika started trembling in fear as Kakizaki continued.

"The vampire is seen on the full moon covered in blood, usually near the dorms row of cherry blossom trees decked out in a black worn out rag." She finished.

"EEEYAAAAAAH!" Fuka and Fumika shrieked at the top of their lungs.

"Wha's going on?" Brent mumbled opening his eyes.

He saw the state of the girls and froze with his eyes wide open. The girls having just now remembered that he was there. They all started turning red as they stared at him. A few seconds of silence passed as Brent and the girls just stared at each other before Brent spoke up.

"Alright! A perfect ten!" He shouted happily as he held up a scoreboard with a big red ten on it.

All the girls screamed as one and tackled him, lifting him onto their shoulders and throwing them out of the room right onto Negi.

"We forgot about you again didn't we?" Negi asked nervously.

"Thank you for that shrimp!" Brent shouted happily.

Just then they heard a shout.

"Sensei, Brent-san! Something awful has happened." Ako shouted as she ran down the hall "Makie is… Makie is…"

Then the doors and windows to the hall opened revealing the entire underwear clad class.

"What's going on Ako?" Asuna shouted.

"What happened to Makie?" several of them asked loudly.

"I'm not looking! I'm not looking!" Negi shouted in a panic.

"AWESOME!" Brent shouted drooling a little.

A few minutes later Brent, Negi, Shizuna, Fuka, Fumika, Asuna, Sakurako, and Konoka were in the Nurse's office over a sleeping Makie. Shizuna and Negi were discussing her status and the others, minus Asuna and Brent, were contemplating what happened to her. Asuna was listening to them but Brent stood over Makie's bed with a sad look on his face.

'Damn. Not another one. I hope she'll be okay.' He thought.

They were ushered out of the Nurse's office and went back to class which was pretty uneventful for the rest of the day. That night the figure stood atop the clock tower again looking down on Cherry Blossom Street as he saw a purple haired girl walk down the street. It was wearing a short sleeved black padded leather vest with the hood up and a black trench coat with tails. His forearms were covered by leather gauntlets which hid the two secret blades on its wrist and four blades on his back, it wore leather boots that didn't make a sound whether the demon walked or ran. Covering its face was a red and black mask.

(A/N: The trench coat is like that one girls in Underworld and the mask looks like Darth Mauls face minus horns.)

'The Vampire will not harm another girl tonight' he thought as he saw the Vampire land on a lamp post.

He leapt off the roof and before he hit the ground he passed _into_ the shadows.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nodoka was on the ground with a look of complete terror on her face as the Vampire closed in on her. She screamed as it bent over to bite her neck and that's when she saw the demon. She knew she had no chance now as the demon appeared out of the shadows of the trees in a full sprint towards them. When it was five feet away it flicked its wrist and a six inch light blue blade extended from its right wrist and leapt with its hand by its head. She closed her eyes as she felt the Vampires weight on her. She heard a scream of pain and opened her eyes to see that the demon had plunged the strange blade through the Vampires chest. Nodoka vaguely wondered why there was no blood before the Demon pushed the Vampire off her and looked at her.

"Are you okay Miyazaki-san?" It asked in a deep but worried voice.

"Y-yes." She said before feinting.

"BACK AWAY FROM MY STUDENT!" Shouted someone.

The demon turned and saw Negi zooming towards him muttering something before thrusting his hand forward sending a blast of energy at him.

"Invito i difensori della vecchia per la protezione da quello che mi minaccia di me! Hexagram 39 Jiang!" The demon chanted as it rapidly drew a complicated symbal in the air.

Just before the attack hit the demon a dome of energy rose up around it and the attack broke upon the shield like waves on a rock. When the smoke cleared Negi gawked at the demon from over Nodoka.

"Why'd you do that?!" The Demon asked "I just saved her from…"

Two vials flew at them both. Negi brought up his hand to partially block the explosion but it hit the demon full in the chest. Negi's sleeves were shredded and Nodoka was completely naked now. Negi looked up and saw the Vampires hat fell off revealing.

"Wa-wait your Evangeline-san from my class!" Negi shouted in surprise.

"You did say you wanted to get to know us more. Well consider this our first conversation." Evangeline said maliciously "That 'Demon' was pathetic if such a weak spell destroyed him so easily."

"You talking about me?" A deep voice asked.

The smoke cleared revealing the completely intact form of the demon. Its trench coat was a little shredded but other than that and a cracked mask it looked unharmed. Evangeline flew off and the Demon dashed off after her but wasn't making much progress. Suddenly a streak shot past him and into the air. When the demon saw the blur to be Negi it turned towards a shadow of a tree across the ground and ran through it or rather into It, literally walking into the shadow. On a nearby roof top a now underwear clad Evangeline was about to bite into Negi's neck since he was now restrained by Chachamaru.

"You know what I hate more than a cruel person?" The demons deep voice echoed out of the tiny shadow behind them as he stepped out of them "Vampires like you."

He dashed at Chachamaru and pulled out a Katana off his back and slashed at her just as Asuna kicked Evangeline off Negi. Unfortunately the Demon missed and Chachamaru punched him in the face shattering his mask. Both Chachamaru and Evangeline leapt off the roof only just managing to get below the roof as the demon threw a knife at them but missed. He turned to look at the two behind him and noticed their shocked expressions.

"So you're the kid teacher? It's nice to meet you." He said.

He realized that his voice wasn't deep which meant his mask was gone.

"Brent-san! You're the Demon of Mahora?!" Asuna shouted.

"UMMM… maybe?" Brent said while scratching the back of his head.

**A/N:**

**Like it? Then tell me.**

**Translation: Italian - English**

**Invito i difensori della vecchia per la protezione da quello che mi minaccia di me!: Invite the defenders of old to protect me from that which threatens me!**

**Okay just so you know yes he's speaking Italian to cast the intent of the spell… but the spells origin is Chinese… all will be explained soon.**


	3. History

History

I do not own Negima.

Brent sat on the floor of the relatively empty room that was his Dorm. He didn't mind really since all he really needed was a fridge, small table, couch, T.V. and microwave and he'd be fine. He had those of course but he liked to sit on the floor. He heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it only to find Asuna and Negi there.

"So you came for some answers?" Brent asked as he invited them in.

"Yes Brent-san and we're not leaving without them being answered!" Asuna stated.

"Fine Fire away." Brent said calmly.

"Okay. Are you really a demon?" Negi asked.

"No… I'm only part demon." Brent said.

"So you're a Hanyo?" Negi asked.

"A half-demon? No I'm not a Half-demon." Brent said.

A vein appeared on Asuna's forehead.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU!" She screamed kicking him in the head.

Instead of flying into the wall or even hitting him she found that he had caught her foot in his hand. He looked at her and grinned as his face turned pink.

"I can see your panties." He said.

The vein on her forehead got bigger and she put her foot down and stomped out of the room. Brent scratched his head before shrugging.

"It's her fault." He said.

"Well if your not a Hanyo than what are you?" Negi asked flustered.

"Yes well… I'm only part demon." He said.

"That still makes you a half-demon." Negi said.

"I'm one part human, one part demon…" He started.

That was when Asuna came back in and kicked him in the back of the head.

"THAT STILL MAKES YOU HALF-DEMON!" She screamed as her vein looked like it was about to burst.

"I DIDN'T FINISH!" Brent yelled back.

"Ahem… Like I was saying. I'm one part demon, one part human… and two parts western fire dragon." Brent explained.

"WHAT!" Negi shouted in surprise.

"What? Is that odd?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah! Those dragons are really powerful and rare. The last sighting was over 1500 years ago! They can assume three forms, one as a solid red and black dragon, one is a dragon made out of nothing but fire and they can also become human. I've heard of several human-dragon hybrids as well as human-demon hybrids. But I've never heard of a fire dragon hybrid." Negi explained "Or even someone with ancestry like yours Brent."

"Yep and it's even sadder that both my demon ancestor and my Fire Dragon father's kind are extinct. I don't even know what kind of demon my Grandfather was. All I know is that it was some kind of shadow demon a very powerful kind that could as well as moving through shadows and using them to attack and defend. At the moment though all I can do though is move through the shadows." Brent explained sadly "I am a hybrid and the first of my kind."

Negi nodded his head following most of what his odd student was saying but Asuna had a sweat drop on the back of her head since she wasn't following it at all. She'd ask Negi about it later.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm thirsty got anything to drink?" She asked.

"Yeah there's a couple soda's in the fridge." Brent said.

Asuna opened the fridge and the vein on her forehead returned.

"THERE'S SIX KINDS OF SODA IN HERE AND AT LEAST FIFTEEN CANS OF EACH!" She screamed.

"Yeah I need to get some more later." Brent said thoughtfully.

'This guy drinks too much soda.' Both Asuna and Negi thought as a drop of sweat appeared on the back of their heads.

"My brothers and I were born on what comes out as February 10th 79 AD." Brent said "The same day that Pompeii was destroyed."

Negi thought for a few seconds.

"THAT MAKES YOU 1929 YEARS OLD!" Negi shouted.

"Really? I lost count around 1000 years old." Brent said dully.

"So you have brothers?" Asuna asked.

"Not gonna tell you about those two jerks." Brent growled.

"Fine… will you at least tell us what your real name is?" Asuna asked sipping a Mountain Dew.

"Forgot. Didn't like it. When I was born the demons hunting my Grandfathers kind found my mother and killed her which sent my father into a rage. He caused the eruption of Mount Vesuvius. He saved me and took me away as the last twelve members of my Grandfathers kind fought the six hundred demons sent to kill me." Brent explained "None of my Grandfathers people survived thought the last three were killed by the eruption since the other demons were already dead. My Father raised me for a hundred years though I stopped aging physically when I was fifteen. He taught me how to survive and he also taught me how to use the Kensei sword style as his gift to me. I mastered it just before he died at the age of 25,122. He was the last of his kind."

"So you're an orphan." Asuna said sadly "Like me."

"Yeah but you've been alone your whole life… I think. I at least knew my father. Anyway I've always been drawn to excitement and have been in so many wars that I've forgotten half of them. I was in the crusades though I was on neither side but if I supported any it was those caught in between the Saracens and the Crusaders. I fought in every major war in American history from the Revolutionary war straight on up to WW2. I changed aliases every sixty years or so and used illusions that my Father taught me to change my age." Brent continued "Besides my odd heritage the oddest things about me is that the only thing really human about me is how my brain works and my physical appearance though I do have a demon-dragon hybrid form. Also I only need three hours of sleep a month."

Negi's eyes were wide at this announcement.

An hour passed as he told them everything he could remember when he heard a scream. He recognized the voice to. He ran outside and looked over the edge of the roof and saw a group of thugs chasing Asakura who was holding a video recorder.

"Hey give us back that camera girl!" One of them shouted.

Brent didn't stop to think he ran into the shadow of his little roof top building and faded into it. He reappeared in the shadow of a tree wearing in a full out run as Asakura tripped and was about to be caught by the thugs. He slid to a stop in front of them and turned to face the thugs.

"Hey kid! Get out of the way!" The biggest one shouted.

"Make me." Brent said.

There were four of them and they all charged him. Time seemed to slow down as Brent side stepped the first ones fist and kneed him in the gut before chopping him in the back of the neck. He ducked under the kick of the second one as the first fell to the ground unconscious and gave him a hard uppercut to the chin knocking him out as well. The third tried to punch him in the head but he moved his head out of the way and grabbed his arm and lifted the thug over his head and slamming him into the ground. He turned to see what he suspected was the leader pull out a knife and rush at him with it. The thug stabbed at him but Brent caught it in his left had. He noticed that he had stabbed _through_ his hand as he closed his hand around the thugs. He peered at the knife running through his bleeding hand.

"That stung." He said before crushing the thug's hand.

The thug screamed in pain before Brent back handed him knocking him out.

"Are you okay Asakura-chan?" He asked kneeling down next to her.

She opened and closed her mouth as she gazed at his hand in shock. She had thought that the knife had been caught between his fingers nit run through his hand.

"What?" He asked before remembering the knife "Oh. It's nothing."

Asakura hissed in pain and clutched her ankle.

"I think I twisted it." She said.

Brent pulled out the knife from his hand and picked her up bridal style.

"I'll take you to the nurse's office." He said noticing the video camera "So how much did you record?"

"The whole fight. I bet you don't want me to show it though." She sighed.

"Go ahead I don't mind." Brent replied with a smile.

"Really you don't mind?" Asakura asked surprised.

"No I don't mind Asakura." Brent said.

"I think that those two are good for each other." Asuna said.

"They are?" Negi asked.

"You're too young to understand love Negi-bozu." Asuna stated.

He carried her through the streets towards the nurse's office and they soon got there. He backed into the office so he wouldn't have to put Asakura down.

"Hello? Is anyone in here? I've got an girl with a twisted ankle!" Brent shouted.

"Hold on." A voice called.

A second later Ako walked into the room.

"Oh Brent-san, Asakura-san what happened?" Ako asked.

"A bunch of thugs were chasing me but Brent beat them up after I twisted my ankle. He hurt his doing so!" Asakura explained as Brent put her on a bed.

"It's nothing, really." Brent said.

"Well… Asakura's ankle should be fine in an hour. Let me see your hand." Ako said as she examined Asakura's ankle.

She walked over and looked at Brent's hand for a second before swooning and collapsing in his arms.

"Do you think she's scared of blood?" Brent asked as he set Ako in a seat and sat down next to her.

"Most likely." Asakura said.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please RxR!**


	4. Exclusive! Brents weekend adventure pt1

Exclusive! Brent's Weekend Adventure pt.1

I don't own Negima.

"Asakura-chan, when I invited you out today I didn't expect you to bring a video camera." Brent groaned.

It was Sunday and Brent and Asakura were out for the day. Brent had invited her out so they could spend the day together and have their date later that night. Brent was in his black hoodie and had tan cargo pants on. On his right shoulder he had two wooden swords. Asakura was wearing a white tee shirt with a maroon button up vest over it and a plaited mini skirt. She also had a video camera that was constantly pointed at him.

"Why do you keep calling me by my last name?" She asked a little sullenly "My name's Kazumi."

"Really? I thought that was your last name since everyone calls you Asakura. Why do they call you by your last name Kazumi-chan?" Brent asked.

"I don't know. Anyway the reason I brought the camera was because you're such a mystery to the rest of the class. No one knows much about you and this will let the rest of the class get to know you better." Kazumi replied with a smirk.

"Fine." Brent sighed with a smile on his face.

"So Brent-kun what are we going to do today?" She asked.

"Well first I'm going to join the Kendo club today. Then we'll go to this cool arcade I found. After that I think I'll take you to lunch and let you pick what you want us to do next." Brent said.

"Awww, your sweet Brent-kun." Kazumi said.

They soon arrived at the dojo where the Kendo club meets and Brent started looking for Setsuna, who he had heard was a member, while Kazumi filmed the interior. It was spacious wooden area with a clean wooden floor and numerous benches set around the center platform which was also wooden and along the walls were racks of the protective Kendo armor called Bogu, Bamboo reed swords, and wooden swords. Brent soon found her talking to another member in a corner and headed towards her. She was wearing the Bogu armor without the helmet which was on a bench next to her and had her back to him. He walked purposefully towards her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Setsuna-san I'm going to join the Kendo club wanna spar in celebration?" Brent asked.

"No." She replied.

"Why?" Brent asked.

"Because you are an amateur swordsman and it would be unfair for me to face you." She answered.

"WHAT!!" Brent shouted "I AM NOT AN AMATEUR!"

"Fine then… prove it." Setsuna said calmly.

Brent ran over to Kazumi.

"KAZUMI COME ON I'M GONNA SHOW SETSUNA THAT I'M NOT AN AMATEUR SWORDSMAN!" He shouted angrily as he pulled her to a front bench.

Kazumi sat down and pointed her camera at the stage so she could get the whole fight on tape. Brent put on a set of Kendo armor and walked up onto the ring and saw that Setsuna had a bamboo reed sword instead of a wooden one.

"OH COME ON SETSUNA PUT AWAY THOSE BABY STICKS AND GRAB A WOODEN SWORD!" Brent shouted angrily.

"If I use a wooden sword you'll get hurt badly and…" Setsuna started.

"NO I WON'T I'LL PROVE THAT I'M AN EXCELLENT SWORDSMAN BY BEATING YOU!" Brent shouted angrily before jumping off the ring, grabing a wooden sword off a rack and throwing it to Setsuna who deftly caught it.

"Fine." Setsuna sighed throwing the reed sword off the ring.

Brent jumped back up and got in a stance with one sword pointed at her and the other pointed at the ground.

"First to three strikes wins. All techniques allowed." Brent said.

"If you wish." Setsuna groaned "I'll beat you in ten seconds."

"You can do it Brent-kun!" Kazumi cheered.

Setsuna suddenly lunged at him trying to smack him on the helmet but he crossed his swords, blocked it, side stepped her, and brought his right sword down across her back. Setsuna grunted in pain as the wooden sword hit her back. She didn't think she was injured but it would still leave a pretty bad bruise.

"One point." Brent said happily.

The two got back in their stances again and Setsuna was red with embarrassment that she had been hit by an amateur swordsman but nobody could see it thanks to the mask. This time Brent made the first move lunging forward as she side stepped him and slashed him across the chest. She heard the air rush out of his lungs as her sword connected with him. The next round was pretty much ended the same with but this time Brent got hit across the right wrist resulting in a loud crack.

"Are you okay?" Setsuna asked coldly.

"I'm fine." Brent lied returning to his stance.

His wrist was broken but he didn't look like it was. Setsuna got in her stance and rushed him in the next round. He side stepped and caught her under the arm.

"Tied." Setsuna said in a disappointed tone.

"Now I get serious." Brent said.

They started again but this time as soon as Setsuna moved he held his swords at his side and put his right foot forward.

"Kensei style, Way of the Tortoise!" He shouted as he moved his swords in a circular motion ending with the right sword over his head and the left one by his feet.

To Setsuna it looked like he was moving in slow motion but then he was suddenly in front of her bringing the lower sword upwards and the one over his head downwards. She managed to dodge them but was surprised by a horizontal slash to her head which she dodged by bending back. It still managed to knock off her helmet though. She rolled back and leapt at him swinging her sword at him as he leaned back to dodge it ending with his mask off… revealing he now had his eyes closed.

"Kensei style, Way of the Blind Swordsman." He said quietly as he let his swords hand loosely in his hands.

When he didn't move or open his eyes for almost ten seconds she leapt at him planning on slashing him across the chest. But as soon as she moved he was behind her and she only just managed to block a hit on her back before turning and slashing at him. He leapt back, opened his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Kensei style, Way of the lobster!" He shouted vanishing.

Setsuna moved her sword and next thing that the audience knew her head was in the crook of two crossed swords and he had the tip of her sword at his neck.

"A tie." They both said sadly.

The audience applauded as the two bowed and walked off the stage.

"Well since we tied it means that neither of us won. But if you really want me to never talk to you again I won't." Brent said sadly smiling sadly as Kazumi filmed them.

"I…" Setsuna started but stopped.

She didn't want that. He was a good guy and wasn't such a jerk.

"I don't want you to never talk to me again." Setsuna said "And maybe we could go on another lunch date sometime."

"I'd like that." Brent replied happily.

His arm was throbbing but he had an insanely high tolerance for pain and ignored it.

"Well Kazumi and I have lunch to go to now so I guess we'll see you later Setsuna-san."

Brent said calmly with a small smile on his face.

He turned and placed his wooden swords on a rack and bowed to Setsuna who returned it before changing back to his street clothes and leaving with Kazumi.

"Wow Brent-kun that was really awesome spectacle of swordsmanship you just displayed. You went toe-to-toe with Setsuna Sakurazaki the best swordsman in school and tied with her! By the way are you sure your arms okay? I could have sworn I heard a crack." Kazumi said excitedly.

"I'm fine Kazumi-chan." He lied again.

"Alright" She said.

'He's lying. I know he is.' She thought as she zoomed in on his arm.

Together they walked towards the cafeteria to find something to eat and so Kazumi could recharge her camera and put in a new tape. They got cheeseburgers with Brent paying for them and waited for Kazumi's camera to recharge and got to know each other… well Kazumi did Brent made lots of stuff up. He learned that she had been interested in journalism since she was little and watched the reporters on the television and that she hadn't had a boyfriend before. By the time they were done with lunch she was leaning across the table slightly pink and smiling seductively. He was sure she meant it this way but he had a pretty good view down her shirt. He felt his face getting a little hotter as he couldn't look away from her. What she probably _didn't_ realize though was that although he was only looking at her chest every once in a while, the thing that caught his attention the most were her eyes. They were kind and deep… plus he liked the color.

"What're you staring at?" She asked seductively.

"Ummm… your eyes?" He replied nervously.

"Is that all?" She pouted cutely.

"Umm… no." He said nervously.

"It's okay. I don't mind." She replied calmly leaning closer.

They heard a beeping coming from her camera. She picked it up and announced she was ready to go. They wandered around campus for a while until the sun was starting to set. That was when Brent saw a box car with a bunch of tables and benches around it. He noticed a sign over it that read Chao Bao Zi and that it looked like a pretty popular restraint. He thought he saw Chachamaru as a hostess and Satsumi in the box car with Chao cooking.

"What's that?" He asked Kazumi.

She looked around excitedly through her camera for whatever he was asking about. He tapped her on her shoulder and pointed at the Box car.

"Oh… I thought you saw something interesting." She said disappointedly "That's Chao-san and Satsumi-san's restaurant. It's really popular. Hakase-san, Chachamaru-san and Ku Fei-san work there as waitresses."

"Really?" He replied excitedly "Let's go over and say hi then!"

He grabbed her by the hand and ran off towards the restaurant dragging her along with him. When they got a little closer he spotted Ku Fei in a really cute waitress outfit he let go of her hand and waved at Ku Fei excitedly. As he ran across the square he hadn't noticed the two small crowds of guys rushing each other with raised fists yelling at each other and ran in between them as they met. A huge guy raised his fist to punch him as Kazumi shouted.

"Brent-kun!" She shouted catching Ku Fei's attention.


	5. Exclusive! Brents weekend adventure pt2

Exclusive! Brent's Weekend Adventure pt. 2

I do not own Negima.

"Brent-san!" Kazumi shouted as the enormous man aimed a punch at Brent's head.

Ku Fei leapt in Brent's direction in hopes of preventing as much damage as possible but stopped suddenly her eyes blank and her mouth hanging open. All the punks were on the ground and because she wasn't focusing she hadn't seen what happened. Brent looked perfectly fine although he was rubbing his forearm gingerly.

"Uh what happen? Why they out cold?" She asked an equally confused Kazumi.

"I'm not sure but it's on video. Let's see what happened." She said with her sly smile on.

She rewound the tape to the right point and played it at two-thirds speed. She saw the big guy moving slowly but Brent moving at a much higher speed despite how slow the video was running. First he dodged the guy's fist and punched him in the jaw with a right hook then he flipped over the next guys punch and landed the guys head slamming it to the ground. He leaned back and avoided a kick and flipped back using his left hand while simultaneously kicking the guy… in a **VERY **tender spot. The next two guys tried to punch him at the same time but he dodged them and grabbed their wrists and flipped them onto the ground and punched them in the head. The last four guys all came at him but he got up into a hand stand and spun around knocking them to the ground before flipping and landing on his feet rubbing his right forearm again.

"Wow… him good." Ku Fei said.

"Yeah he is good." Chao agreed.

"Really good." Satsuki stated.

"It's not polite to look over someone's shoulder!" Kazumi shouted angrily.

That's when they noticed that Brent was on his knee's clutching his arm and grimacing.

"Brent-kun/san!" The girls shouted as they all rushed over to him.

"You told me you were fine!" Katsumi said as he was pushed onto a bench at the restaurant.

"I am… I think." Brent replied as he looked at his arm which was now purple.

"Chachamaru scan his arm and diagnose." Hakase said.

Chachamaru walked over and her eyes turned orange as she stared at his arm.

"Hey what's she doing? What do you mean 'scan his arm and diagnose'?" H e asked.

"Chachamaru is X-raying your arm and will tell us what's wrong." Chao explained as she rummaged around in the freezer

"How can she X-ray something? Does she have some kind of high tech implant in her eye?" Brent asked.

"She's a robot." Hakase replied.

"Oh she's a robot." Brent said.

His face went blank for a few seconds.

"**CHACHAMARU-SAN'S A ROBOT**?!" Brent shouted.

Everyone deadpanned. Brent already knew she was a robot since he had seen her do inhuman things as Kaore the Demon of Mahora.

"You're serious? You really didn't realize she was a robot?" Chao asked.

"No. I thought those things were headphones or something." Brent replied.

"They are my antenna." Chachamaru told him.

"Really… ROBOTS ARE COOL!" He shouted before moving to right in front of her face.

She didn't really seem to react but he noticed her eyes widened a bit.

"Do you have any cool weapons? Do lasers come out of your eyes? Can you turn into a Scooter?" He asked excitedly.

"You watch too many movies Brent-san." Satomi said.

"No I cannot do any of those things." Chachamaru said calmly.

"I like you Chachamaru!" Brent said happily.

"Is he stupid?" Hakase asked.

"No. I think he's in the top ten in test scores. He's just inattentive and maybe a bit Naïve." Katsumi explained.

Brent was examining every inch of Chachamaru who wasn't reacting at all when he hit his right wrist on a table.

"OW!" He screamed and plopped back down on the bench.

Chachamaru finished her X-ray of his hand and looked at Satomi Hakase.

"His forearm has suffered a complete break and has separated from the other bone. That he is still able to use his hand without showing much pain is remarkable and that he could fight with it so easily is a mystery." Chachamaru explained."Really?" Satomi asked curiously.

She turned her head slowly and looked at Brent with an odd look in her eyes as

Chachamaru wrapped a splint around his arm.

"Well it looks like your really busy now so we'll have to go now so we'll see you later." Katsumi said as she pulled Brent away.

She quickly pulled him in the other direction away from the scary mad scientist girl till they were about two blocks away. Brent noticed the student co-op seemed unusually busy now and walked towards it with Kazumi.

"Hey Kazumi what's going on?" Brent asked.

She looked at the store and gasped before turning to look at him sadly.

"There's going to be a power outage tonight so some maintenance can be done." She said sadly "So we can't go on our date."

"That's okay… I got a generator in my room we can just watch a movie and eat some popcorn tonight and go to dinner tomorrow." Brent said hugging her suddenly.

She blushed and smiled sadly.

"Well I guess I have to go and get ready for tonight then." She said as she hugged him "Bye."

"Bye." He said as she left.

'Evangeline is gonna try something tonight. I know she is.' He thought as he walked away.

He wasn't paying attention as he walked around for a few hours trying to think of what she might do to Negi when he bumped into someone who was running down the street in the other direction and knocked them both to the ground.

"Owww… Hey why you not watch where you going?!" The white haired girl shouted.

"Fei Ku-san?" He asked surprised.

"Brent-kun?" She replied with a big smile "I be looking for you!"

"Really? Why?" Brent asked.

She bowed.

"I wish to fight you once your arm is better." She said.

"My arm's just fine." He said as he got in an odd stance.

His right hand was out palm open and his left hand was by his waist and closed in a fist with his feet together.

"You sure?" Ku Fei asked worriedly "I no want hurt you."

"I'll be fine." Brent said as she got in her stance.

She leapt at him and tried to kick him but he leaned back and dodged it by leaning back and flipping delivering a strong kick to her jaw before twisting in mid-air and landing in his stance again as she slid across the ground. She got to her feet and rubbed her jaw smiling.

"Ooh. You good Brent-kun. That move have name?" She asked.

"Um… not really." Brent replied.

"Okay Brent-kun." Ku Fei said.

'Wait… Brent-kun? When did she start calling me Kun?' Brent wondered.

He wasn't paying attention as the martial artist leapt at him aiming a kick at his head. He only noticed it just before it hit and managed to roll with the kick limiting the damage done but it still sent him flying into an alleyway. After rolling back to his feet he saw that he had flown twenty feet back and she was coming at him again. This time however he did something stupid. As she kicked at him he brought up his _right_ arm to block the kick and when it impacted his forearm bent awkwardly and he collapsed clutching it in pain

"You okay Brent-kun!?" Ku Fei asked in concern.

"Not anymore." Brent said.

He grabbed his hand and snapped it back into place grunting in pain.

"Sorry Ku-san but I need to get to the nurse's office or something." He said as he dashed off.

He ran down an alley and into the shadows. He looked around and saw that no one could see him so he phased into the shadow world. . With in the shadow world he healed at a highly accelerated rate… but unfortunately it drained him quite a bit so he only reduced the damage to a painful crack. He would still be at only seventy percent of his strength after healing it to that point. About three hours had passed by the time he left the shadows and the entire campus was quite dark. He left it in his costume and weapons near the bath house and heard a large explosion followed by Negi flying out on his wand with Makie, and Yuuna wearing skimpy maid out fits in close pursuit. They landed on a lamp post and Brent noticed they had vampire teeth and blank eyes.

"Thrall." He mumbled as he appeared from their shadows with his blue wrist blade extended.

He kicked Yuuna in the head and stabbed Makie in the neck rendering them both unconscious. He caught them before they hit the ground and tied them to a flagpole. He then looked up to see Evangeline and Chachamaru on the lamp post looking down at him.

"Demon… do you have a name?" Evangeline asked.

"I am Kaore." He replied as his eyes flashed.

"Why do you protect these mortals? They're weak and should die because of it." She said smiling evily "Why don't you join me? We could take over the world if you can break my curse."

"Chachamaru-san… I'm sure you have been programmed to do whatever the vampire asks. But I've been watching you and you seem nice…" He replied completely ignoring Evangeline.

"**STOP IGNORING YOUR ELDER'S DEMON!**" Evangeline shouted angrily.

"You are not my elder." Kaore said coldly.

"What do you mean? By the way you treat the mortals you could only be a hundred twenty years old at best. I am nearly five hundred years old." She said in smug anger.

"Then you are not even half my age." Kaore said in cold fury "I am nearly two thousand years old."

"Than it seems that I must show you my strength." She said snapping her fingers.

There was a crash and he found himself surrounded by a hundred girls wearing maid outfits.

"Meet my puppets. They're more than strong enough to defeat you. But before I go let me ask you. Has anyone in your past thanked you for helping you or treated you the same after they told them you're a part-demon? Has anyone ever cared for you after you told them?" she asked before vanishing with Chachamaru.

Then all the puppets leapt at him including a really small one with two large cleavers.

"Mistress told me that I'm in charge and that I shouldn't kill you." The puppet said smiling "I'm Chachazero by the way."


	6. Demon and True Love

**Demon and True Love**

**I don't own Negima.**

**The puppets hands clicked and there fingers became foot long blades. The puppets then leapt at him led by the diminutive Chachazero, Kaore A.K.A. Brent flipped forward onto his left arm and pivoted it so that he slammed the oncoming Chachazero into the ground cracking the pavement and making a large CRASH.**

**-A few blocks away-**

**Asakura was walking back from the school after forgetting what time it was while she was editing the video and was left in the dark. Luckily she had just finished when the lights went out and was on her way back to the dorms when she heard the crash.**

"**Huh… What was that?" She wondered running to find out what it was.**

**-Back with Kaore-**

**Kaore jumped into the air and looked down as his eyes flashed. He held up his right arm across his chest.**

"**Here comes my magic. Infernal Whip**! He said swinging his arm back as a long thread of what looked like fire extended from his forefinger and middle finger.

(A/N: Think Balrog from Lord of the Rings. It's that whip and when I mention shadow fire it's the same thing as the Balrogs flames.)

The whip extended twelve feet back before splitting into a fork. He swung the whip and it hit one of the charging puppets making an enormous **CRACK** that sounded like thunder and made the puppet shatter into pieces with the force. He whipped his arm back and wrapped the whip around a puppet behind him and spun it around slamming it into several others making a twelve foot area around him.

"**Infernal Flare!**" He shouted opening his right palm facing towards three puppets charging him and fired an orb of Shadow Fire at them.

It hit the lead one exploding with a much quieter way then it looked like it should. The three puppets fell to the ground aflame as more leapt up at him.

"**Infernal Gust!"** He shouted as his fore arms became wreathed in flame he thrust his arms forward making wind blow for a second before waves of Shadow fire erupted from his body.

The waves of fire hit the leaping puppets and several were incinerated instantly. The fire soon ceased and he landed on the ground. There were still about fifty puppets left as his eyes flashed again. Suddenly he felt a shooting pain in his back and he felt weak. He turned around and saw Chachazero with a large syringe leaping away.

"Now you can't use those nasty fire spells." She said manically.

Another hundred puppets leapt off the roof with their claws extended. He leapt out of their path and ducked under Chachazero's meat cleaver.

"Than you leave me one choice!" He shouted.

"I'd stop if I were you!" Chachazero said "Master said that you love this girl and if you try anything I'll run her through Brent-san."

Brent froze and turned around to look at the diminutive puppet and froze. The tiny puppet was standing on Kazumi's shoulder with one of her meat cleavers to her throat. Brent trembled as he saw that she was cut across the stomach by what looked like one of the larger puppets claws. She had tears in her eyes and seemed to be trying to remain calm despite the situation.

"Now. If you surrender and put this special collar on I'll let her go." Chachazero said holding up what Brent recognized as a slave collar.

Brent didn't move as he contemplated the facts. She had Kazumi in a very precarious position about five feet in front of him. There were at least fifty blade handed puppets surrounding both him and Kazumi in a ten foot circle. He knew that if he put that collar on he would be Evangeline's slave until she released him which he doubted she ever would. Also he was 98 sure that as soon as he put the collar on she would order him to kill her and he'd be forced to do so then most likely he would be forced to destroy the whole school before using his strength to overpower the curse she was under. He formulated a plan and stepped forward focusing as hard as he could on the shadows, trying desperately to make Chachazero's shadow smack her off Kazumi. When he was three feet away he succeeded. Chachazero went flying and he dashed forward only to be blocked by one of the puppets. He twirled around it and grabbed Kazumi… and felt five blades pierce his right shoulder and a shout of pain from Kazumi followed by complete silence. He looked down and saw that the five blades had pierced his shoulder… and went straight into Kazumi's chest.

"Kazumi-chan?" He asked.

She didn't answer and he was sure that she wasn't breathing. He shook her slightly beginning to get worried as the puppets closed in on them.

"Kazumi-chan! Please say something?" He cried desperately as tears began to fall down his face.

He shook her again as tears fell down his face like a river. He heard her take a shuddering breath and gasp in pain. Looking apologetically into her eyes he quickly pulled back away from her tugging the blades from her chest before repeating the feat with the puppet whose hand was in his shoulder and extending his blue blade he stabbed it into the puppets head that then collapsed in a heap. He turned and grabbed Kazumi and faded them both into the shadows, reappearing on the other side of the square. She gasped in pain again as he gently sat her down.

"Kazumi-chan… I'm sorry. Please wait here… and don't be alarmed by what you see." He said before vanishing and reappearing next to the puppet army.

Kazumi checked her wounds and saw that only one of the claws had pierced her chest but since she wasn't coughing up blood she assumed that it had missed her lungs as well as anything vital… still hurt like hell though. She couldn't move her arm very well but when she looked at it she realized the wound looked like it had been healing for days… it was almost gone. She heard a roar and looked back to the fight. Brent had his arms across his chest with open hands and shouted.

"Kensei style, Way of the Four hands!" He shouted as he closed his hands.

She then saw purple rings appear around his hands as he uncrossed his hands and all six of his blades shot out their sheathes. The two katana float by the back of his hand as the four shorter blades floated around him. He swung his fist and the katana cut a puppet in half and two of the smaller blades did the same thing. As he whittled the puppets down she gasped as he got cut up more and more by the puppets claws.

'How can he take so much damage and keep going? Is he really that tough?' she thought.

Finally there were only ten puppets left but Brent was on the ground with most of his costume shredded. His mask was gone and he was too tired to continue. He glanced over at Kazumi and smiled sadly.

"Now you'll see why I'm called a Demon." Brent shouted as he began to glow slightly.

He seemed to burst into flame and stood up. When then flames went down Brent was standing upright and all his wounds were gone. But his appearance was what shocked Kazumi the most. His forearms were now covered in dragon scales, his hands were sharp claws and wreathed in flames, he had a long black tail and two large black fire covered wings. Kazumi gasped at his appearance and realized that he wasn't all human. He really was a demon… but he was her demon and even though she only met him a while ago she knew that he was a good person. He rose up twelve feet into the air with one flap of his large fiery wings and raised his arm to attack the puppets again… then they all collapsed and the lights came back on.

"Ah man… the barriers back on. Master lost her powers again." Chachazero said sadly as she lay limply on the ground.

Brent ignored the tiny puppet and glided over to Kazumi who stood up clutching her arms and gasping in pain. Her face was wet from the tears running down her face as Brent landed in front of her.

"Now you see me as I truly am… well sort of. I live as a human but exist as a demon." He said as he returned to normal "I'll understand if you never want to see me again."

He never finished his sentence because Kazumi had thrown her good arm around his neck and kissed him deeply. This time they both felt the sensation of being struck by lightning. He kissed her back and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped in pain as he touched the cuts on her stomach and he released her. That was how Negi, Asuna, Chachamaru, and Eva found them. They both turned crimson as Negi rushed up with worry.

-An Hour Later-

As Negi, Asuna, Kazumi, and Brent walked back to the dorms Brent couldn't stop looking at Kazumi… something about her was familiar. But he couldn't figure out what it was that reminded him of something.

_**Flashback**_

_**Japan, Feb. 12, 1169 A.D.**_

_Brent was running down the road with tear filled eyes wearing his black robe and hiss words on his back. Another village had just betrayed him. He finally slowed down and wiped the tears from his eyes as he walked down the road to a small roadside inn. He moved the sheets aside and entered finding it relatively empty and sat down at a bench. He put his head in his hands and tried to calm down when he heard soft foot steps approaching from behind. He slowly slid his hand to his shin and grabbed a throwing knife, then waited for the assassin to be within reach. When he was he leapt up and over the assassin twisting in mid-air and landed behind him putting the blade to her throat… and he realized this was his server. He released her and backed up a few paces before bowing deeply._

"_I'm sorry but I've been on edge for quite some time and thought you were an assassin." He said while bowing._

"_It's okay sir. I understand." Said a kind voice._

_He looked up and saw a teenage girl that was around 15 who was bending down looking into his face with a smile and her eyes closed. Her skin was slightly creamy in color and she had red hair. She opened her eyes and he saw they were Azure blue. She was wearing a sakura petal kimono with a white background._

_(A/N: Can anyone see any resemblance?)_

"_I'm Ryu Ashitaka." He said blushing._

"_My name is Ayura Asakura and welcome to the Ichigama inn Ryu." She said._

"_I need a place to stay for awhile. How much is a room?" He asked._

"_121 yen a night." She said as he got up._

_**Jan. 1, 1170**_

_Brent and Ayura were standing in a nearby grove of Sakura trees as the petals fell in the Caramel colored sunset sky. He was going to tell Ayura that he loved her… and that he was part demon. He prayed to his ancestors, Dragon, Human and Demon that she wouldn't react the like the others did._

"_Ayura-chan… There's something I need to tell you about me." He said nervously._

"_What is it Ryu-kun?" She asked._

"_I love you." He blurted._

"_I love you to… with all my heart." She replied._

"_There's one more thing I need to tell you." He said sadly._

_He took a deep breath and closed his eyes._

"_I'm part-demon." He said with a tear in his eye._

_He heard her gasp and heard foot steps but was surprised when he felt her hug him._

"_Ryu-kun… I've known you for nearly a year and I fell in love with you a month after you got here. There's nothing that could change that." She said before kissing him deeply._

_**March 7, 1171**_

_The inn was engulfed in flame as Ryu pulled Ayura down the street at a full out run. Demons had attacked him and started the fire but all he was concerned with was Ayura's safety. When they were a mile away they stopped to rest for a few minutes. He heard something whiz through the air followed by a thud and turned to look at Ayura sitting on a rock behind him. She had an arrow through her heart and he felt like he had one in his. His eyes ignited as he was slowly covered in flames at his grief he put his palms together with his elbows stuck out as the steam rose from his eyes._

"_INFERNAL RELEASE!" He shouted in tears as he exploded into a pillar of Shadow fire._

(A/N: The following description may be confusing so I'm just going to tell you that he looks like the Balrog with a dragons head and feet.)

_An arm made fire and shadow pushed through the twirling pillar of fire which immediately disappeared revealing a twelve foot burning Dragon that was made of both fire and shadow. Its eyes were yellow and its wings were enormous as it lifted up into the air roaring in rage and pain. It flew over the filed surrounding the forest they hid in to see the army of weak demons that had killed Ayura and swooped down towards them._

"_INFERNAL TEMPEST!" He roared._

_The entire field was suddenly engulfed in a whirlwind of shadow fire as he listened with glee to the tortured screams of the dying demons below him._

**Next Day**

_He buried Ayura in a simple grave atop a hill near where her inn once stood with a simple carved stone as a headstone. With tears falling thickly down his face he turned and left._


	7. Bullies

**Bullies**

**I do not own Negima.**

**It was lunch and Brent was out in the courtyard under a tree watching over his angels. Though only four of them were in the courtyard now, he sat watching the four sports girl; Akira, Makie, Ako, and Yuna, play volleyball with out a net. They seemed peaceful and happy as they talked and laughed. He closed his eyes to take a nap and listened happily to the girl's laughter. He dreamed of a huge pool full of skittles and a waterfall of Game Fuel he walked over to the soda waterfall and filled a container when he heard shouting. He woke up and looked around to see a large group of girls bothering Akira and Yuna. He briefly wondered where Ako and Makie had gone but stopped when he noticed that they seemed upset. He walked closer and listened in on there conversation.**

"**Leave us alone!" Shouted a teary Yuna.**

**The group of girls appeared to be wearing high school uniforms and was glaring at the two younger girls and was insulting them. Then one of the girls picked dup the volleyball and threw it at Yuna as hard as she could. It hit Yuna in the head knocking her to the ground as the ball was caught by the unknown girl again.**

"**Please stop! Who are you? Why do you keep doing this to us?" Akira asked as she helped Yuna up.**

**The older girl threw the volleyball up into the air and leapt up at it.**

"**IT'S ME EIKO THE HIGH SCHOOL ACE!" She shouted as she hit the ball as hard as she could at Akira.**

**Brent moved faster than the blink of an eye and got in-between the ball and Akira. He felt the ball hit him in the back quite hard and heard a small crack followed by a small sharp pain as the ball bounced away and the girl named Eiko looked stunned. He winced in pain since it hurt unusually badly… must have been the spin he surmised. He knew that would have hurt his classmate a lot more than him as he looked into the grateful eyes of Akira and Yuna.**

"**Are you two okay?" He said wincing again.**

"**Thank you Brent-kun!" They both shouted happily clinging to him.**

**He winced again as they hugged him and they backed off looking guilty. Brent smiled reassuringly and the girls hugged him a bit more gently.**

"**Hey who are you moron?! This is a girls school what are you doing here and interrupting our fun?!" Eiko shouted "Even if you are kind of cute."**

**Brent slowly turned around to look at the High school girls with a blank expression.**

"**Oh he's so handsome!" One of the girls shouted.**

"**Hey cutie, why do you protect these babies when you could be with real women like us?" Eiko asked seductively.**

**Brent turned back to Akira and Yuna with a worried expression, ignoring the older girl entirely.**

"**Are either of you hurt?" He asked ignoring the shouts of anger from behind him.**

"**A little beat up but okay." Yuna said.**

"**Where's Makie and Ako?" He asked.**

"**They went to get Negi-sensei." Akira replied.**

"**QUIT IGNORING US!" Eiko shouted angrily.**

**Brent turned to look at them slowly putting on the blank expression again. He looked at the older girls for a few seconds before glaring at them angrily.**

"**You 'Ladies' are rude, inconsiderate, and mean." Brent said angrily.**

"**What does that mean!?" Eiko asked.**

"**It means… that I think you may be beautiful but your personality is that of a toad. You treat others like scum which is something I despise." Brent explained "These are my classmates and friends. Flattery is useless as nothing will change my mind. There is no way I'd do anything with you."**

**The High school girls seemed to have ignored him completely as they looked at him hungrily.**

"**So the rumor was true!" One of the girls squealed.**

**They started to rush at him now and he sighed and spread his feet apart slightly putting his right hand down by his hip balled up in his fist and his left hand forward palm open and facing the older girls. They stopped and looked at him in confusion.**

"**Take one step closer you hags and I'll be forced to make you leave by force." Brent said icily.**

"**Why are you protecting these babies when we're so much more mature and developed?!" Eiko shouted in angry confusion "They're worthless and flat!"**

**Brent heard Yuna and Akira sniffle behind him and he glared at the older girls with renewed anger. He heard Negi's voice behind him suddenly.**

"**How dare you pick on my girls! I'm their instructor! Don't make me angry! You… you wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" Negi shouted waving his arms franticly.**

"**Oooooh Negi-sensei's dead." Makie whispered.**

**The older girls whispered among themselves and Negi started to get nervous. Brent meanwhile hadn't moved an inch and was still in his fighting stance as the older girls rushed the now panicking Negi. Suddenly the forgotten volleyball flew out of nowhere hitting Eiko in the head accompanied with a shout.**

"**Yo! Girls! Take a cold shower!" A voice shouted.**

**Brent briefly turned to see Asuna and Ayaka before returning to glaring at the high school girls. He ignored the 'conversation' until things started getting violent. Asuna, Ayaka, and the High School girls charged each other as Brent charged in behind the older girls. He heard several shouts as he leapt into the air and kneed the nearest girl in the back of her head before putting his hands on her shoulders and using them to flip over the heads of the High School girls and landed in front of Eiko. As he landed he crouched down and leapt upwards aiming a palm thrust at her chin. Suddenly he felt a strong grip on his arm but he was going so fast that it took a second to fully stop at which point he was within an inch of Eiko's chin. She stood there shaking for a few seconds before backing up. He turned to look at the person who stopped him and found a blonde haired man wearing a white shirt and glasses with a thin smile on his face. Brent estimated his age at around thirty.**

"**Hey what did you stop me for old man!? These Hags hurt my Angels!" He shouted at the surprised man.**

"**DON'T CALL TAKAHATA-SENSEI OLD!" He heard Asuna shout as she tried to kick him in the head.**

**Once again Brent caught Asuna's foot but this time he pushed her back causing her to fall on her rear.**

"**You shouldn't fight in school young man. Regardless of how noble your intentions may have been." Takahata said calmly before turning to the older girls "And you ladies! My former students… your behavior shames me. Was that what your goal, to shame me?"**

"**No sir." They replied meekly.**

**Brent sighed and pulled out of Takahata's grip and went to the girl he had kneed that was still on the ground and helped her up.**

**A little while later the girls were down in the room changing for gym while Brent had already finished and was up at the entrance to the roof wrapping bandages around his hands. He then got into a boxing stance and started to punch the wall. With each punch he heard a satisfying thud and after five minutes of punching the wall as hard as he could his left fist was sore and his right was bleeding slightly. He heard soft footprints behind him and turned to see Ku Fei looking at him. He saw she was slightly pink and wondered why.**

"**Oooh you train hard Brent-kun." She said before darkening her blush slightly "You maybe want train with me in morning?"**

**Brent was curious about her odd behavior and waited for her to finish speaking.**

"**Then maybe we spar after?" She asked.**

"**Sure Ku-san I would love to train with you. When do you start?" He asked happily.**

"**5 o'clock. That too early for you?" She said happily.**

"**No, I'll see you then." He said as the other girls came up and opened the door.**

"**Hey!" Yuna shouted as Brent looked through the door.**

"**Hello, ladies and handsome." Eiko said "Fancy meeting you here."**

"**Yes fancy that…" Asuna shouted "High school class 2-D!"**

**The class walked out onto the roof and stared down the older girls as Brent started losing his patience. A vein on his forehead started to bulge as he tried to remain calm. He heard Negi struggling to escape the older girls fruitlessly and it was only when Asuna pointed out they had their own court. Walking forward, pushing his way through his class mates, glaring angrily and cracking his knuckles loudly.**

"**I'm getting fed up with you Witches treating my angels and sensei in this manner." He said angrily "So I must apologize in advance for…"**

**He never finished his sentence as a large blast of wind lifted up the high school girls skirts and for the next few minutes Brent was mentally reviewing each one of their panties.**

"**Hey, Brent-san do you agree!?" Asuna shouted.**

"**Huh? Oh, yeah I do." He replied.**

"**Good. So if you win the dodge ball game we leave you babies…" She started.**

"**OKAY I'M WARNING YOU IF YOU CALL THEM BABIES ONE MORE TIME I WON'T BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT I DO TO YOU EIKO!" Brent shouted as the vein reappeared.**

"**Like I was saying…" Eiko said nervously "If you win we leave you alone."**

**She smirked as she continued "And when we win Negi-sensei transfers to the high school and Brent-kun becomes my boyfriend!"**

"**WHAT!" Brent shouted.**

"**What's wrong Brent-san weren't you paying attention?" Konoka asked.**

"**Um… no." Brent said quietly as he turned slightly pink.**

"**Why were you day dreaming about their panties?" Haruna asked.**

"**Stop being so perverted Haruna-san!" Asuna shouted.**

**Brad turned even redder though and squeaked something.**

"**What was that Brent-kun?" Haruna asked smiling broadly.**

"**Maybe." Brent whispered.**

**After a few minutes of teasing the two sides were standing ready as 11 high school players faced of against 21 members of 3-A (plus Negi) as Chachamaru, Mana, Setsuna, Evangeline, Madoka, Kakizaki, Sakurako, Satomi, and Zazie watched. When the game started Brent closed his eyes.**

"**Kensei style, Way of the Blind Swordsman." He whispered.**

**He listened as several girls got eliminated before he heard Eiko shout.**

"**Now we go for Handsome!"" She shouted.**

**Brent heard the ball speeding towards him and waited till the last second to twist around it while simultaneously grabbing hold and redirecting it back into the High school team knocking three of them out. Eiko stopped aiming for him after that but Brent kept up his form as they revealed themselves to be the regional champions and whittled them down to eleven players. Then Asuna was knocked out and they started taunting them.**

"**5 Second rule!" Nodoka shouted.**

**The other team was confused as Nodoka explained the rule tot them. Several members of the opposing team were then eliminated and when time ran out the score was three high school to ten middle school. As the rest of his class celebrated Brent saw Eiko aim a cheap shot at Asuna and simply let loose as Negi blocked it. He dashed up to Eiko, crouched down and finally landed the open palm strike to her chin sending her flying ten feet back.**

"**NOW BEAT IT BEFORE I GIVE YOU ANOTHER TASTE!" Brent shouted angrily.**


	8. Feelings From the Continent

**Feelings from the continent**

**Okay I don't own Negima.**

**Now after this chapter we go to Kyoto and get in some trouble there.**

**Brent groggily woke up smiling as he remembered last night. He looked at the clock and saw it was time to go to Ku Fei for training. He got up and quickly got the things he'd need for training. He grabbed his weights, his bandages, and he pulled a 7 foot long 2 foot thick stone pole with a sharpened base out of a shadow for a second before returning it and his weights to the shadow. He would get them when he was closer to the place Ku Fei told him to meet at. He left the building and dashed down the stairs and out into the dawn lit campus heading towards a field that Ku Fei told him to meet at. He soon arrived to find Ku stretching in what looked like a short Chinese outfit.**

**He pulled the pole and weights out of the shadow putting the weights on the ground and throwing the pole into the air as he tied 250 lbs to each of his wrists and onto his ankles before putting a five hundred pound weighted vest on and walking out to Ku Fei just as the pole landed with a loud thud ten feet from her embedding itself one foot into the ground. Ku screamed loudly as she was startled making Brent laughed at the look on her face.**

"**Like my target Ku-san?" He shouted.**

**She turned and looked at him angrily.**

"**Brent-kun! Why you scare me? I near have heart attack." She said angrily.**

**Then she brightened up as she realized he was there. She smiled as she walked up with her characteristic grin on her face.**

"**Oh Hi Brent-kun! I happy you here now we train together." She said as she looked him up and down "Uh… what you wearing?"**

"**Well the things I'm wearing are weighted for my martial arts training." Brent explained as he walked forward.**

"**I think I'll follow your routine for a few minutes before I start mine." Brent said.**

"**Okay. First we warm up with stretches." She replied as she started doing some unusual stretches.**

**Brent followed her example for several minutes before stopping and wrapping his hands in bandage's and got into a boxing stance before starting to punch and kick the air.**

"**Hey Brent-kun. Why do you wear weights while training? Why not just lift weight at other time?" She asked.**

"**Well, wearing weights while training not only helps build body strength, it helps increase my endurance, stamina, and speed. As I get better with them on it's like getting ten times better when I take them off." Brent explained.**

"**Ooooh. Can I get weights like those?" She asked excitedly.**

"**No… these are very special and quite expensive." Brent explained.**

**Brent finished his stretches and moved over to the wooden pole. He got into the fighting stance he used and stood there for a few minutes before he started to punching and kicking it forcefully. Ku watched Brent for a few minutes and lingered on the focused expression on his face before turning slightly pink and going on with her own training. Brent continued this for two hours before stopping to examine the post. It was cracked badly and he was sure he would need to replace it soon so he took off his left leg weights and kicked it over. He put the weights back on after examining his bruised hands and looked at the field. He estimated it had a circumference of about a half mile. He decided to start jogging now so he started running along the edge at a steady pace when he felt Ku run up behind him.**

"**Hey Brent-kun how you doing? You like it here at Mahora?" She asked rapidly "What style do you fight with?"**

"**I'm fine Ku-san." Brent said happily "I think that Mahora is fine but it needs more arcades… and the security people are really lousy. Can't even catch me on a skateboard, not to mention all the thugs."**

"**Oh they not thugs, they students. Most of them in one of the schools martial arts clubs. I vice president of Chinese martial arts club." She said happily.**

"**Oh… they really need to take a few thousand chill pills because they're really rowdy." Brent said.**

"**Yeah they rowdy but fun to fight… just need to remember not to fight near Chao Bao Zi." She replied.**

"**Yeah I should really drop by for dinner or something." Brent said.**

"**Ooh, you come at 6 and I eat with you! Get you discount!" She said blushing noticeably.**

"**Okay… I would love to." Brent said looking at her and smiling.**

**He noticed she was blushing and blushed himself. He may not have Negi's magic but he had some of it. He wasn't paying attention and tripped falling into Ku and knocking her over. They tumbled for a few feet landing with his head between her legs with a clear view of her panties. He blushed and closed his eyes before lifting her off him and setting her to the side.**

"**I'm really sorry Ku-san it was an accident I swear." He said.**

"**Is fine Brent-kun." She said as her cheeks turned pink.**

**They got up and finished their jog.**

'**He called me Ku-kun.' Ku thought happily as she turned red.**

**Ku Fei quickly ran back to finish her training excitedly expecting the upcoming spar. Brent finished his training at 11 am and went to find Ku but not before taking off his weights and fading them and the pole into shadow again. He went to find Ku but she wasn't in the field, and as he wandered around looking for her he noticed a note on a tree. He grabbed it and it said.**

**Brent-kun**

**It was nice to train with you this morning. Please come back at five for spar… I need to talk to a friend about something.**

**Love Ku Fei.**

Brent wondered what Ku Fei had to talk about and with whom. He shrugged and left to get something to eat.

Meanwhile

Ku Fei was looking for Asakura so she could get her advice on how to tell Brent her feelings since she wasn't very good at it. She knew that Asakura would know since she had talked to her the previous day about it and she had said something odd to her.

**Flashback**

_The previous morning._

_They were alone in Asakura's room._

"_I had a feeling you'd come sooner or later." Asakura said._

"_Why that?" Ku Fei asked._

"_Well… I can tell you have a crush on Brent-kun and that you want to tell him…but you aren't one for words." Asakura replied "But my question is why come to me? I love Brent-kun too."_

"_I no want you do anything bad if find out about me telling Brent-kun how I feel." Ku said nervously._

"_Ku-san… Brent-kun's the kind of boy that can't help to have girls fall for him… actually I knew this would happen sooner or later. I don't mind sharing him… what about you?" Asakura said calmly._

"_Uh… how we share boy?" Ku Fei asked._

"_We both date him at the same time." Asakura explained._

"_Oh… Is okay I no mind." Ku said happily._

"_Unfortunately it's also up to Brent-kun. I suggest that you invite him to train with you tomorrow, then invite him to spar afterwards, oh and you should invite him to Chao Bao Zi for dinner." Asakura instructed "If you can't find the words to tell him how you feel just kiss him."_

**End Flashback**

After having another talk with Asakura and feeling relieved knowing that she would help her get ready for the date she confidently waited for Brent to arrive back at the field. She needn't wait long for there Brent was running as fast as he could. She smiled shyly and waved to him as he slid to a stop.

"Hey Ku-chan!" Brent said happily "I can't wait to go to dinner with you later… but I don't know how Kazumi-hime will feel me going on a date with you."

"I have idea. If you win I tell Asakura-san, if I win you tell her." Ku said happily knowing it wouldn't matter either way.

"That's fine… I guess." Brent said.

"No more talking! Now we fight!" She said getting in her stance.

Brent nodded and did the same. They stared each other down for a few seconds before Brent made the first move as one second he was three yards away next he was directly in front of her but slightly to the right. He brought his fist up in a powerful left hook landing a hit to her gut. She felt the air whoosh from her lungs as the shock from the punch rattled her bones and sent her skidding back a few feet.

"Owww… Brent-kun did you use chi in that punch?" Ku Fei asked.

"No… just really high speed and air pressure." Brent explained "But you go ahead and use yours when fighting."

"Ok!" Ku Fei said excitedly.

She closed the distance between them in a second and started their sparring match. They each seemed pretty evenly matched as they fought. After an hour they were both exhausted and covered in sweat and grime.

"Ku-chan… how about… we go one… more round… and one… last move… then we… decide." Brent panted.

"Yeah… this… was fun… I hope… we can… do… this more… often." Ku Fei gasped.

They got back into their respective stances and charged again. Brent side stepped her punch but found it to be a feint and got a powerful kick to the head. He managed to grab hold of her neck since he was planning to trip her and then knee her in the back. They both went flying and tumbled ten feet before coming to a stop with Ku Fei on top of him straddling his hips. They panted for a few seconds before she collapsed against his chest panting and inhaling his scent. Brent instinctively wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he tried to catch his own breath. They fell asleep in that position, totally exhausted with their round. They woke up a half hour later side by side. They woke up at nearly the exact same time and opened their eyes to see their faces were with in an inch of each other. They blushed, rolled away and sat up. Brent checked his watch.

"Ku-chan we only have 30 minutes before we need to be at the restraint!" He said as he dashed off.

Ku Fei soon followed suite and a half hour later they had both miraculously managed to wash up, change and meet at the restaurant. Brent was wearing blue cargo pants and a dress shirt with a dragon pendant around his neck, Ku Fei was stunning. Knowing her someone had helped her get ready… though he really didn't know for sure. Ku smiled when she saw how handsome Brent looked and blushed as she saw him gape at her. Her hair was done in a single bun at the back of her head with a butterfly hair ornament on her temple, she had a little eye shadow, blush, and lipstick that amplified her (Though in Brent's opinion this wasn't necessary) and she was wearing the same kind of robe she wore during training only much more ornate. It was light blue with pink flowers on it. They were led to their seat by Chachamaru and ordered something. They talked a little while as they waited but Ku Fei simply couldn't work up the guts to simply tell him how she felt. So she went to plan B. She quickly crossed the small table and kissed Brent on the lips feeling the jolt of electricity that Asakura had described when they broke apart both of them gasped. It was just like with Kazumi, since Brent felt the same thing that Ku did.

"Ku-chan…" Brent said after a few minutes "I think that if Kazumi-hime found out about this… she would probably attempt to do us bodily harm."

"Brent-kun… I already talked to Asakura-chan… and she told me that she doesn't mind me going out with you too… she said that it your fate or something. She said that if you don't mind then she won't mind." Ku said.

"Well… if you two don't mind… then neither do I." He said leaning across and kissing her again.


	9. Trains and Temples

Train and temple.

I no own Negima.

It was the day after the training session with Ku Fei and the day before the trip to Kyoto and as usual Brent was at the back of the chatting class sleeping deeply. The reason the class was so rowdy was that Asakura had shown everyone the pictures she had taken of Brent when he was training one afternoon. There were twelve in total each one had Brent doing a different stretch. The girls were all chatting animatedly about how hot he was with his muscles or how scarred he was and what gave him so many. Negi had give up trying to get them focused so he merely graded some papers.

"Oh he has so many scars and some of them are huge! How'd he get so many?" Konoka asked.

'He has so many… how does he deal with them?' Ako thought.

"I know lets go ask Brent-kun!" Fuka shouted as she dashed to his sleeping form.

Brent's head was hanging off the back of the chair and his tongue was hanging out, with a little drool leaking out the side. Fuka giggled quietly as she reached out to clamp his nose shut when suddenly…

"AAAHHHHH EVIL MONKEYS!" He shouted jumping back and falling off his chair hitting his head on the floor.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Fuka screamed when he startled her as she fell back on her but.

Brent was out cold and mumbling about evil monkeys.

"Sensei we need to dump some water on Brent-kun! He fell out of his chair and is knocked out!" Ku Fei shouted excitedly.

"Oh… well than go get some and wake him up." Negi said.

A few minutes later Ku Fei had a bucket of cold water and poured it on Brent's head

snapping him awake.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" he shouted.

"Brent-kun what were you dreaming about?" Ku Fei asked.

"Ummm… Monkeys trying to bite me." Brent said.

"Uh… you're scared of monkeys?" Kazumi asked.

"Not really just had a really bad experience with some monkeys when I was younger. Brent said.

'Damn monkey demons and their nasty attacks.' He thought disgustedly.

"Oh that's why." Kazumi said.

"Hey Brent-kun where'd you get all those scars from?" Fuka and Fumika asked simultaneously.

"Several places… bungee jumping, skateboarding, snowboarding, base jumping, motocross, surfing, basically anything that'll get the adrenaline pumping." He half-lied.

Just then the bell signaling the end of the day the girls all got packed up and left the room in groups as Brent looked into the overcrowded hall sighed and headed for his dorm. He needed to prepare for the trip tomorrow. When he arrived he got out his enormous hiking backpack and pulled three twenty-four packs of Game Fuel out of the fridge and see them aside. He then got his favorite out fit and stuffed it into the bag for the free day as well as enough uniforms for the time there before tying his skateboard to the back and putting the soda in. He set it aside and turned on the T.V.

The next morning everyone was at the train station waiting impatiently for the train to leave. Brent sighed seeing as he was in Ayaka's group… this was both good and bad seeing as Kazumi was in it too… but it also made it harder for him to both convince her to let him visit the Game World or to sneak off to it on free day. He expected that she would probably want to follow Negi all day. At any rate they got on the train and when it started moving Negi freaked out shouting they were going to the moon. A half hour later the class was moving around and Brent had found himself at a table after announcing that he would be doing something fun on the way. Ku Fei, Chao, Fuka, Fumika, Kazumi, Kaede, Sakurako, Makie, and Madoka.

"Okay." Brent said rummaging in his backpack.

He pulled out the soda and slammed it onto the table.

"Okay this stuff has 78mg of caffeine in it per can… who wants to see how many I can drink in ten minutes?" Brent asked.

Several shouts of approval came from the table while some of those nearby sweat dropped. He took out a notepad and took down the bets and when he was done he sat down.

"Ready… GO!" Ku Fei shouted.

Brent grabbed a can, opened it, and drained it in a half-minute. At the ten minute mark he had downed forty-nine cans. He had started twitching and his pupils had dilated when Ku shouted stop. He put the empty can down and started breathing rapidly his eyes wide open and his hands an eye twitching. The girls checked the notepad and found that Sakurako had won again.

"Sakurako wins." They said disappointedly.

Suddenly there was a wild shout.

"YAHOO!" Brent shouted as he dashed out of his seat in a cloud of dust.

He began talking at a speed which no one could understand anything he said and was bugging everybody as the group at the table watched in fascination. Brent climbed over seats and people before finally returning to the table.

"Hey everyone how you doing? Who won? Did you win Kazumi-chan? Huh didya didya?" He said insanely fast with eyes wide and pupils dilated.

"Um… no." She said nervously.

"Oh that's too bad." He said before leaping at her laughing insanely,

He felt a hard hit to the top of his head and landed on top of her unconscious. Kazumi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks' Ku Fei." Kazumi said.

"Is no problem. He went crazy on caffeine and had to be knocked out." She replied happily.

She set Brent in the seat next to her and let him lay his head on her lap as he started snoring. She blushed as she remembered Saturday night and ran her hand through his hair as Ku Fei sat down on the other side with Chao. They started talking about different things and the trip went by quickly. An hour later Brent woke up to find his head in Kazumi's lap and sat up rubbing his head.

"You feel normal?" She asked.

"Hee hee. Almost. Still got some in my system." He said giggling.

Suddenly they heard a shriek of fear as the car was suddenly full of frogs.

"FROGGERS!" Brent shouted as he started grabbing one and stuffing it in his empty lunch box "I shall call you Frogger and it shall be so for you are my Frogger."

They arrived at the station with no further incident and Brent had managed to calm down completely. He put the rest of the soda back in the bag and left with everyone for the ride to Kiyomizu temple. Brent had been there before and found it rather dull but with his angels anything can be interesting. He was lost in the view of Kyoto from the stage. He heard the girls talking about how it was called the 'lovers leap' and how lovers would jump off it.

"Actually if you jump off it and survive your wish will be granted. In the Edo period there were 234 recorded jumps with an 82.4 survival rate." He said.

(A/N: True I looked it up!)

The girls all were amazed since they hadn't known that while Brent remembered when he had jumped off the 42 foot stage into the foliage below. That's when Yue mentioned the waterfall shrine that could grant there love wish's and all of them immediately wanted to go. As they headed for the shrine he noticed Kazumi filming him.

"Kazumi-hime try and film something other than me." He said.

"But you're so photogenic Brent-kun!" She replied.

Brent glared at her for a second before sighing as she raced to catch up with the rest of the rushing class. He stayed back with Negi and walked as the girls stopped every once in a while so they could catch up. They reached the top of some stone stairs to where Brent remembered a pair of stones called the 'love stones' and remembered successfully walking between them a century ago.

"They say that if you can walk between the two stones with your eyes closed your love wish will be granted." Yue said.

"Okay, then as Class Rep, I will start things off!" Ayaka shouted.

"Aw, no fair. Me too." Makie shouted.

"M-me too." Nodoka muttered.

Brent grunted as the other three dashed off with their eyes closed. He closed his eyes and slowly walked the 59 feet between the stones. He heard Ayaka and Makie scream as they fell in some pit and judged the distance to the noise and walked around the hole. He reached the stone, opened his eyes and kept walking as Nodoka reached it immediately afterwards. They reached the shrine and started milling around excitedly.

"Yue, which one is it?" Someone shouted.

"From the right;" Yue said opening a thermos "Health, Wisdom, and True Love."

Nearly the entire class crowded around the farthest left fountain and started drinking the water.

"Mmmm." Someone said.

"D-delicious! Another cup!" Yuuna shouted.

"Whoa what is this!?" Makie shouted.

"It lives up to its billing. This taste… it's like a miracle from above." Ayaka stated.

"The more you drink, the more it works!" Fumika shouted.

A few minutes later the almost the entire class was in a drunken stupor as Asuna tried to wake up Ayaka.

"Hold tight Class rep!" Asuna cried "Brent-san help… GET AWAY FROM THERE BAKA!"

After seeing the classes reaction Brent had closed his eyes and smirked.

'Lightweights.' Brent thought.

The next thing they knew he had his head under the waterfall drinking down the boozy water. Several of the girls who hadn't gotten drunk were trying to pull him off of in futility and only moved when Asuna kicked him off. They paniced as some of the other teachers walked past and started freaking out when Shizuna stopped and asked what was going on..

"Some of us are just… y'know taking a nap… right Brent… WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU BAKA!" She shouted.

Brent was under the stream again and had passed out from drinking the boozy water. They managed to some how get the boozy girls to their rooms at the hotel and put Brent in a separate room altogether before heading off to their own beds for the night.


	10. Eldest Brother

The Eldest Brother

I don't own Negima.

As soon as they had put Brent down in the bed and left he had woken up. He had only pretended to be wasted; now he only wanted to visit the hot springs. Suddenly his phone rang and he groaned… only one person had his cell number and he wasn't Brent's favorite person. He flipped it open.

"What the hell do you want Averus?" He grumbled angrily.

"Little brother… is that any way to behave? You should respect your elders." A cold emotionless voice answered.

"Yeah the last two people to tell me that weren't anywhere near my age… you're right though… so as soon as your respectable I'll respect you." Brent said.

"Typical… you should know there's trouble in Kyoto and I know you're there now… Falco is too. He got hired out as a mercenary for the troublemakers. I suggest you speak with your sensei about it. I don't believe Falco fully understands there goal though since he wouldn't have joined if he had." Averus said.

"Sounds just like the Dumbass." Brent said "Wait how do you know I'm in Kyoto?"

"I'm psychically connected to you both… which brings me to what I've been sensing from you recently." He said.

"Screw you!" Brent shouted angrily.

"I'm glad you found someone… is she human?" He asked.

"Yes!" Brent shouted angrily "She is human!"

"Figures… you're pathetic. You should find a strong mate and produce many offspring…" He said emotionlessly but Brent could make out the disgust in his voice.

"You shut the Fuck up!" He shouted again.

"I'll be at your location soon… be on guard they're after one of your classmates." Averus replied before hanging up.

Brent hung up the phone and fished out his bathing suit from the backpack He threw on his bathing suit and walked down to the hot springs. He noticed it was a mixed bath and seriously hoped it was empty. He entered and saw Negi chatting with his 'pet' Ermine Chamo. He jumped into the waist deep area and lay down in the water before floating over to Negi who hadn't noticed him.

"Those girls are really naïve sometimes." He said.

Negi jumped as did Chamo.

"Hey what's the big Idea?" They shouted.

"Just having a soak… you better be washing or I'll get one of the girls… maybe Asuna to come and wash you." Brent said smiling sinisterly.

Then they heard water splashing and went to investigate. They found Setsuna… naked pouring water over herself emotionlessly. Negi turned away but Brent gawked for a few minutes as she washed herself. Negi grabbed him and pulled him back.

"I think she's a spy from the Kansai magic association here to hurt Konoka!" Negi explained.

"So are they the problem makers my brother mentioned?" Brent asked.

"Yes!" Negi said.

Suddenly a nearby lantern shattered and Setsuna attacked chopping a large stone in half before bringing her sword down on Brent. He pulled out one of his throwing knives from his pocket and blocked it. He noticed she was still naked and as soon as she backed off he got out and dashed back to his room. He passed a surprised Asuna and Konoka before dashing up the stairs. When he reached his room he found a note pinned to it. He pulled it off and opened it.

**Hey Bro!**

**How ya doing? I know you're here with so many lovely human chicks… do any of them yet? HaHa! I doubt it your luck at love really sucks! But anyway how about you come by the Kiyomizu temple? I want to speak to you on behalf of my employers. They say they need one of your girlfriends help with something. No idea what it is but it's supposed to be important.**

**Get your but over here Shrimp!**

**See ya, Falco.**

**P.S. Come as Kaore please.**

'Bastard.' Brent thought.

A half hour later Brent was sitting atop the grand pagoda at the Kiyomizu temple in his battle gear as Kaore waiting for his brother customary grand entrance. Instead he heard an explosion and turned to see a large kanji made of fire near the Hotel he made to leap towards it… but was stopped by several big monkeys and bears. They looked like stuffed animals and when he landed on the second tier of the pagoda surrounded by the absurd things he face faulted.

"What the hell are you freaks?" He asked.

"They're onmyou." A mysterious voice stated.

Brent looked up to see a woman with long green hair wearing a Kimono and vest and holding a Nodachi. She looked down on Brent coldly smirking. She pulled several slips of paper from a pocket and threw them into the air where they exploded and several cuddly bats appeared. They looked harmless but Brent knew better… they could be quite dangerous.

"Who are you and where's that bastard Falco?" Brent growled.

"I am Desera and Falco is currently on another assignment." Desera said.

She made a motion with her hand and all the bears and monkeys sprouted large claws from their paws while the bats opened there mouths. The bats attacked first by spewing balls of fire at him. He leapt to his right dodging five fire balls but not the two foot claws of the monkey onmyou. It tore through the muscle in his left arm rendering it useless and he only just managed to dodge the next slash at him. He landed on the ground and clutched his arm feeling some kind of goo that burned his hand. He began feeling strange and his vision got blurry. He shook his head and his vision cleared a bit. Brent leapt into the air revealing his wings made of fire and shadow. His life was action packed… but he hadn't just fought his way through history he had researched magic intensively even if he couldn't use much more than illusion spells to age himself he still had learned many things. He reached a point above the five bats and banished his wings allowing him to fall. He flicked his right wrist extending his most precious blade… and fell onto one of the bats. He stabbed it and wasn't surprised to hear it screech in pain… but Desera was.

"How could they feel pain? They're from another realm!" She shouted.

'Time to see if my training has been any use.' He thought.

A second later he was stabbing another bat, then another, and another soon all the bats were gone. A monkey leapt at him and he only just managed to dodge the claws but was hit with a powerful strike to the chest. He felt his bibs crack and the shock damaged the interior of his lungs minutely. Brent landed but was in no state to do anything else but tremble on the ground.

"They could feel pain because my blade doesn't strike flesh… but soul. That's pretty much all they are if I remember what I read about Eastern magic… those talismans pull the demon into this realm and binds it too you." Brent said painfully.

"So you are intelligent... still your dead. I'm going to kill you now." Desera stated.

"Yeah, I bet you'll try… but I should warn you… you should never… threaten me… when my big brothers nearby." Brent said as he started to black out.

"If he wants to get paid he will." Desera smirked before waving her hand.

"Not talking about Falco… Bitch." Brent coughed.

The twenty monkeys and bears all leapt at him… but hit a wall of solid shadow. A figure landed in front of Brent. The man was the same height as Brent was and dressed all in black. He wore a cloak over a simple shirt and jeans; his hair was jet black in color and stood at 5 foot 9 inches tall. He turned to look calmly at Brent revealing cold blue eyes.

"Little brother… are you alright?" He asked in a near emotionless voice.

Brent however could hear a hint of concern in his voice. He smirked and laughed painfully.

"About damn time you got here Averus… Falco left me a note asking me out here and when I get here I find this Bitch. Plus I think my Classmates are in trouble." Brent explained.

"Enough talk. You both are threats to my employers plan and must be eliminated." Desera shouted.

She flung up more slips which exploded revealing more monkeys and bears. Averus glared at them as they charged him. He whispered a spell under his breath and healed Brent who promptly vanished into the shadows.

"Now I'll take care of you before going to find him again." Averus said.

Brent had arrived at the place he had seen the fiery kanji and found Negi, Asuna, and Setsuna fighting what looked like two of the same stuffed monkeys… but he could tell these were the demon familiars used by eastern mages instead of onmyou spirits from before, although there were a lot of smaller cartoon like monkeys running around as well. They stood only half as tall as the ten foot monkeys. He saw a woman dressed up like one of the monkey's who seemed to be in charge… and she was holding an unconscious Konoka.

'No!' Brent thought.

He leapt off the balcony he was standing on and flicked his right wrist extending his blue blade and landed on top of one of the smaller monkeys stabbing it in the head. He spun around quickly to face the woman. His eyes flashed in anger and concern as he saw the unconscious Konoka in the monkey ladies arms.

"Yo! Monkey lady! What are you doing to Konoe-san?" He shouted angrily.

The woman merely smirked choosing to ignore him as she threw a slip of paper at him. He pulled a throwing knife from his shoulder holster and flung it at the slip, shredding it. He then leapt into the air and threw his remaining 14 knives at the monkeys, each one scoring a hit between the eyes. They dispelled and Brent felt something stab him through the back. He looked down and saw a sword protruding through his chest. He could feel that it had pierced the lower part of his right lung. He turned to look behind him expecting to see a monkey with a sword… and gasped painfully. Setsuna had plunged Yunagi into him, not knowing or not caring that he was there to help. She pulled the blade out of him and spun around preparing to finish him off. He ducked under her strike, turned and hit her in the chest with an open palm strike sending her skidding back to Negi. Brent realized that this had only taken ten seconds when he felt several monkeys land on his back and start clawing at him.

'I've had enough of this!' Brent growled.

"Infernal Spirit!" He shouted as he was covered in the shadow fire, incinerating the monkeys.

However he failed to stop them from injuring him as his left arm once again hung nearly useless. He turned to look at Setsuna who was charging at him again.

"I'm on your side Sakurazaki!" He shouted angrily.

She must have believed him cause she changed her course and leapt at the head honcho in the monkey suit. Brent leapt ahead and used one of his swords to clear a path before being attacked by one of the jumbo monkeys. He felt one slash him across his chest and finally collapsed to his knees in exhaustion and waited for the big monkey to behead him… but it never came. The monkey vanished in a puff of smoke and Setsuna walked over with a now conscious Konoka. She looked worried as she approached and when she was five feet away she bowed.

"I am sincerely sorry, Kaore-dono. I had thought that you were here to help the enemy. Are you seriously injured? Do you need medical help?" She asked her voice full of concern.

"He will be fine. I'll make sure of it." Averus said walking out of the shadows but still using them to hide his identity.

The entire group tensed until Brent waved them down weakly.

"Don't worry…-cough- He's my brother." Brent said coughing up a little blood.

"I'll take care of him." Averus said letting Brent lean on his shoulder.

'_Negi Springfield-san. My brother will be fine though he will still have some bandages in the morning. Don't worry as he's already come up with an excuse your students will believe.' _Averus said telepathically to Negi _'I will be staying with you for now as my brother and I need to find and stop Falco.'_

They all returned to the hotel to find an injured Brent and being introduced to his almost identical twin brother Averus. When asked about his injuries he told them that he had been taking a bath when he was swarmed by snow monkeys who thought he was a banana.


	11. Investigations

Investigations

I don't own Negima… though Negi is really lucky.

"He's your twin brother Brent-kun!" Fuka and Fumika shouted excitedly as they hugged him.

"Well we aren't identical… but we almost are. He has black hair and I have brown hair." He said nervously "However we have almost nothing in common personality wise."

"We don't care! Now there are more twins!" They said as they squeezed him tightly snuggling against him.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow." Brent shouted.

The twins released him and started apologizing for hurting him. It was the day after Averus showed up and he had latched himself onto 3-A and for some reason he seemed to be hanging around Setsuna more than anyone else. Plus he was talking only to her and more than Brent ever remembered. Setsuna seemed to be enjoying herself around him and Brent wondered why his eldest brother was giving a human such attention… normally he just ignored them. Suddenly he was pulled down a hall and slammed against the wall looking into the face of an excited Kazumi.

"Brent-kun! You'll never believe what I saw!" She said excitedly "I was walking up the stairs to the street following Negi-sensei and there was a kitten in the street and a car was about to hit. Negi dashed out and grabbed it… then he sent the car flying somehow. We need to find out how he did that!"

'Oh crap.' He thought.

"Come on! I'm your girlfriend you have to help me!" Kazumi said stubbornly.

She was someone he would do almost anything for. On the other hand if he helped her, she would reveal magic to the world and Negi would be arrested, turned into an Ermine, and most likely never be allowed to return to Mahora. They may even erase all memories of Negi from the class and after all the good Negi had been for them they wouldn't be better off. He sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Kazumi-hime but while I would love to help you, it would cause so much trouble to everyone." He apologized.

"Humph… Fine I'll do this myself. But we're still gonna have 'Fun' later Brent-kun."

Kazumi said seductively as she rubbed her finger along his cheek and chin.

Brent groaned in defeat.

"Kazumi-hime… I'll help you and will just have to hope you don't try what I think you will later. Because that wouldn't be good… for anyone." Brent said "What's your plan?"

"I'm going to dress up as Shizuna-sensei and ambush him in the hot springs. Then I'll get him to 'confess' that he's a wizard!" She said excitedly "This will be the scoop of the century!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her.

"I love you Brent-kun!" She said happily as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"I love you too Kazumi-hi mmm." He started to reply.

He was cut off however by Kazumi kissing him deeply and forcing her tongue into his mouth and closing her eyes as they enjoyed the electric kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes that felt like hours when they heard a giggle. They broke the kiss and turned to see; Yue, a giggling Fuka and Fumika, Haruna, a bright red Nodoka, a wide mouthed Madoka, Sakurako, and Kakizaki; and a fuming Ayaka.

"Ummm… Yo?" Brent said before being bombarded.

"You two look soooo cute together!" Fuka and Fumika squealed in unison.

"Did you Deep Kiss?" Haruna shouted excitedly.

"How long have you been dating?" The Cheerleaders asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Ayaka shouted.

"Were you squeezing her butt? Have you two had sex?" Haruna asked loudly.

"NO! WE HAVEN'T HAD SEX!" Brent shouted bright red.

"We've been dating for about two months." Kazumi said.

They managed to escape them and snuck to the Onsen.

"Um… Kazumi-hime… I think Negi-sensei will notice that your breasts are a lot smaller than Shizuna-sensei's." Brent pointed out.

"I doubt it. Now where did I hide that disguise?" She said as she rummaged through several lockers.

She finally found what she was looking for. She pulled out a wig, mask, and eyeglasses that would disguise her as Shizuna. She also pulled out one of Brent's bathing suits.

"Put this on and go out there. You need to convince sensei that I'm Shizuna." Kazumi said as she threw him his bathing suit and started to strip.

Brent took the suit and skittered off to the other side behind some lockers and changed. He dashed out into the Onsen. He climbed into the hot water and walked over to where Negi was.

"Hey sensei." Brent said in a bored tone.

"Oh, hello Brent-san. How are you this evening?" Negi said as Chamo waved.

"Fine I guess." Brent said unconvincingly.

"Hello Negi-kun, Brent-kun. Mind if I join you?" Asked a familiar voice.

They both turned to see Shizuna, wrapped in a towel, step into the water. Negi and Chamo gaped at her before Negi looked away. Both were totally fooled… Brent was for about a second. Then he noticed things, her bust was too small and the look in her eyes was the same as Kazumi's. He sighed as Negi started freaking out.

"Ah! Sh-Shizuna-sensei! I-I'll just be leaving." He said as he waded towards his towel.

'Shizuna' grabbed him around the neck and pulled him close, shoving his head into her chest.

"But Negi-kun… I just want to talk." She said smiling.

Negi looked at her face for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Uh Shizuna-sensei your boobs seem kinda… small." Negi said.

When Negi said 'Small' two things happened; Brent snorted with laughter, 'Shizuna' moved away quickly too a far corner of the Onsen and started to mope and mumble about having the 4th largest bust size in class and being called small for a few seconds before turning and pulling off her disguise.

"It's me! Asakura Kazumi the Mahora paparazzi!" She shouted "Now tell the truth sensei!"

"What?" Negi asked.

"I saw you save that kitten earlier and send that car flying. I also have a picture of you flying on that staff!" She shouted showing him the picture on her phone.

Negi and Chamo started freaking out.

"I'm going to have to erase your memory Asakura-san." Negi said sadly.

"I'm sure I'll remember to hit the send button still!" Kazumi countered "Then the whole world will still know!"

"Wait! What if we made a probationary contract with Aniki?" Chamo shouted.

"A what?" Kazumi asked.

Chamo explained what it was and Kazumi quickly agreed. She turned to Brent excitedly… to find him sleeping peacefully with his head against the side of the Onsen. She smacked him over the head.

"I told you he was a wizard!" She bragged.

"I already knew." He countered.

Averus was sitting atop the roof thinking when Brent plopped down next to him.

"Hey bro. How's your demon pals?" Brent asked.

"Fine." Averus replied emotionlessly

"Got any new spirits?" Brent asked.

"If you mean ghosts… then yes I now have ten ghosts with which to cast spells." Averus answered.

"Okay… so in five hundred years you got four more ghosts?" Brent said with an air of disappointment "You're a disgrace to necromancers."

"I am not a Necromancer. Necromancers mutilate themselves and other to gain power quickly. I however am a user of the original form of death magic. I only use the dead that I've captured, defeated, or convinced to help me when I use spells." Averus stated with a hint of anger in his tone.

"So what do you have?" Brent asked.

"The crying spirit of Mewari, an elemental from Ireland, a poltergeist from Spain, A moth man from Texas, the malevolent spirit haunting the French catacombs, a demon from beneath a church in Italy, a banshee, a Scottish specter, and what I'm pretty sure is a demon god from ancient ruin in Mesopotamia." Averus listed.

"Dang… I bet they kick ass." Brent thought aloud.

"Probably." Averus agreed.

"What about your bounty? Has it changed in five hundred years?" Brent asked.

"Yes. It's currently at five hundred thousand yen." Averus said with a hint of a smirk.

"Any Idea on Falco's?" Brent asked.

"His is currently at four hundred ninety-nine thousand. What of you?" Averus asked with an air of confidence "We've actually committed crimes that warrant bounties whilst the leaders of the magic world as well as the Catholic Church have tried to frame you for crimes. Did you actually do something to earn a bounty?"

"Yes I did…" Brent said sadly.

"What was it?" Averus asked.

Brent paused for a full twenty seconds.

"In 1563… a year after Michelle's death I discovered that the demons that killed her were from Eastern mages. I quickly began searching out the small groups of Eastern mages in England and when I found one I'd…" Brent paused "I would kill everyone of them. I eventually found her killers but by then I had killed three hundred and twenty three Eastern mages… several of high rank. So they put a bounty of five hundred million yen… they rescinded it after I saved there ass's in WW2 though."

"I sometimes forget how much harder life has been for you little brother." Averus said as he lay back on the roof "You should go to bed."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Brent agreed.

He stood up and left for his room... he had no idea how it happened but he had somehow been roomed with his group instead of his own. He assumed that this was because they thought he would behave. Ayaka wasn't happy about this of course, Chizuru didn't seem to mind, Natsumi wasn't happy either but was willing to give him a chance. He was worried about what Kazumi might try. He got to the hall his room was on and found several girls chatting with Kazumi.

"Hey do you want the ogre to find you all out of your rooms?" Brent asked "What's going on?"


	12. Girls are Sweet

Girls are Sweet

I don't own Negima.

Okay this will have a short mention of the kissing contest and then move on to the free day.

Second Day of the Field Trip 7:30 pm.

Brent had returned from Nara with his group grumbling about how his gameboy's battery had died and how Ayaka had beaten the shit out of him.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Ayaka-san why the hell are you so fixated on sensei?" Brent asked as he was forced to follow her around in search of Negi._

"_Because I have to make sure that monkey girl doesn't hurt him!" Ayaka said sternly._

'_Yeah right.' Brent thought._

_He had no idea how or why the others in his group had ditched him and left him to help Ayaka. He sighed as he followed the obsessive girl wander through Nara in search of their sensei._

"_Hey Ayaka. Has it ever occurred to you that Negi might actually prefer to be around Asuna-san? I mean sure she's violent but she doesn't give the kid any room to get in trouble… besides you would probably do things to him. I know for a fact that he's intimidated by you." Brent stated._

"_WHAT!" Ayaka shouted as she turned on him._

_End Flashback_

He had returned to the empty room and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt which were his pajamas and started to wander the halls aimlessly. He was walking up towards his room when he passed a door with shrieks of joy coming from it. He put his ear to the door and heard soft 'thuds' and squeals of joy. He assumed that group four and group two were having a pillow fight if he recognized the voices. He smiled and continued to walk down the hall. He heard a shriek from his room but this one was a shriek of terror. He turned and kicked open the door eliciting more screams of terror. He managed to see that some of the girls from group one and group three were telling scary stories before seven pillows flew at him. He slammed the door and dashed down the hall listening to the pillows hit it.

'This sucks. I can't even get back into my room now.' He thought sadly 'Maybe Negi's group will let me crash with them.'

He walked across the hall and knocked on the door. There was a ruckus on the other side before Haruna opened the door. Upon seeing him she smiled widely, grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him into the room slamming the door behind him. He found Nodoka, Yue, and Konoka were sitting in a circle with what looked like sake bottles. He was shoved down in the circle as they were giggling and praising Nodoka for confessing to Negi.

"Look! Brent-kun came to keep us company!" Haruna shouted "Now we can practice kissing on him!"

"WHAT!?" Brent shouted.

The group spent the next few minutes teasing him while he tried to get Nodoka to talk to him since he thought it was quite unhealthy for her to be so scared of boys. He heard the commotion coming from the other room as he heard someone from across the hall, Kakizaki he assumed, shouted that the next topic would be sex. The next thing he knew Nitta the ogre, Shizuna-Sensei and Seruhiko-sensei pulled everyone out into the hall and ordered them to be quiet and go to bed. As they left Shizuna turned.

"I apologize for that everyone." Shizuna whispered.

"Boo! This is boring. I wanted to have a pillow fight with Negi-kun." Yuuna said disappointedly.

"I wanted to talk dirty to Negi-kun but…" Kakizaki said.

"Oh come on…" Brent groaned "You can talk dirty to me Kakizaki-san!"

He flinched awaiting the inevitable smack from Ayaka but it never came, Makie said something even worse.

"I wanted to sleep in the same futon with Negi-kun." She said.

Ayaka smacked her and forgot about Brent… for the moment.

"I'll sleep in a futon with you Makie-sa… OOF!" he said before being smacked by Ayaka.

"RETURN TO YOUR ROOMS ON THE DOUBLE!" Ayaka shouted.

Brent felt warm arms wrap around his head and be pulled into something soft. He groaned when he heard the person's voice.

"Heh heh heh… someone's pissed off at you-oo." Kazumi said.

Brent looked up and grinned.

"You look soooo beautiful from this angle Kazumi-chan." Brent said blushing as he was released.

He backed over to the others and started being teased by Haruna, Kakizaki, Madoka, and Sakurako. This continued for several seconds before this was interrupted by Kazumi.

"We're going to have a game. I've named it 'Lip Scramble!!'." She said with her tongue sticking out cutely "It's 'Operation: Kiss Negi-kun passionately on this school trip!"

Brent zoned out as she explained the rules and the others debated them and only snapped back to reality when he heard Kazumi say his name.

"Later on I'll release Brent-kun into the game and if you manage to kiss him first you'll get another prize… but be warned he won't be limited to just using pillows. He can use anything he wants and any devious trick to get away. He may also choose to save those caught by Nitta-sensei and actively try and kiss you." She explained.

"I didn't agree to this!" Brent shouted angrily.

"But Brent-kun it would make everyone so happy… and you want us to be happy don't you?" She said "We're your classmates after all."

"Dang… fine… but if any of those participating tries anything too indecent I'm gonna have to use my back-up plan… and I don't want to." Brent said.

After forming the teams Kazumi pulled Brent down the hall as Chamo popped out from between her breasts.

"I think that went rather well, don't you?" She asked him.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you, big sister. Our plan is being executed to the letter." Chamo replied "And another thing… you're pretty cheeky for hiding me here."

Brent listened to them talk about cards for a few seconds before being shoved into the restroom and left him there. He noticed a group of T.V. screens set up showing different parts of the hotel and bent closer to one when Kazumi opened the door, pushed him down onto the seat and sat on his lap.

"Sorry but I need to do this fast!" She said.

"Representing group 1 is Fuka and Fumika!" She said into a mike "From group 2 we have Kaede and Ku Fei… I hear that Ku Fei is only looking to kiss Brent-kun! Group 3 is represented by Class Rep and Chisame… this team may have problems if they can't cooperate!"

"WHY DID THEY CHOOSE CHISAME-SAN?! SHE HATES EVERYONE AND SHE'S A GROUCH!" Brent shouted.

"Brent-kun be quiet we're live." Kazumi said.

"Really? Well then I'll be quiet…" Brent said.

"Now where were we? Oh yes group 4 is represented by… OOF!" She started before Brent snatched the mike away.

"Group 4 is Makie-san and Yuuna-san! Group 5 is Yue-san and Nodoka-san the ones that I bet fifty-five meal tickets on!" Brent said "Now I'll be out in ten minutes and when I do I'm going after Group 3! I'm going to make Chisame-san laugh and then kiss her! Next I'm going after those chipmunks disguised as girls under the alias of Fuka and Fumika Narutaki! Finally I'll chase down Kaede-san and Ku Fei-chan and kiss them both! After knowing who's on the teams I'll give them gifts."

Throughout the hotel the girls watching all squealed with glee… each one knew that Brent was devoted to their class and had said many times that he loved them all in their own way. But they all knew that he truly loved Ku Fei and Asakura. Kazumi smiled before snatching the mike from Brent.

"You heard him! Brent-kun's already got prizes!" She said as Brent left "He is in the game!"

Brent made his way to his room and walked in to see Chizuru and Natsumi glued to the T.V. under their blankets. They looked up to see him grab a satchel and place something's in it before leaving. Brent easily avoided Nitta as he made his way to where he expected Ayaka and Chisame were and he was not disappointed. He saw them sneaking down a hall towards him and hid behind the corner and waited for them to pass. As soon as Chisame, who was behind Ayaka, passed he put a hand over her mouth, his arm around her waist and pushed her into an empty room. He let go of her and before she could say anything started to tickle her. She started laughing as he continued to tickle her ignoring her cries of protest till she fell on the floor, started gasping for breath and tears were in her eyes. He stopped tickling her and bent down to kiss her on the lips. He could hear the squeals from the next room as he pulled away and waited for what he thought was the inevitable slap. But it never came; he looked at Chisame and smiled before reaching into his satchel and pulling out a box that was a foot long and four inches wide. He handed it to Chisame and left. He smiled to himself and went to where he heard Fuka and Fumika's voice echoing from the ceiling. When he got to where it was the loudest he jumped up and hit a tile and caught Fumika as she tumbled out followed closely by her sister Fuka. They were dressed in pink ninja outfits and looked scared. He set them down handed those boxes that were the same green color but with different bows colors, one was blue and one was pink. He then kissed each one on the cheek and left.

**Meanwhile**

Chisame had returned to her room in disgust. Chizuru and Natsumi both looked up and immediately started asking her questions which she ignored except for one.

"What was he like?" Chizuru asked calmly.

"He… was good." She stated simply.

She sat on her futon and considered just throwing the gift away… but she couldn't. It was rather heavy for its size and she was curious what he got her. She opened it and found an envelope. She moved it and found a small computer. She gasped when she recognized it as the newest and most advanced one currently available. She looked at the envelope and saw something written on it.

'OPEN ALONE' it read.

She opened it and read the note.

'Chisame-san. I know that you aren't really so grouchy and gruff. You are a really nice and kind person. I know this… Chiu. Yes I know its you and no I'm not spying on you. I'm just highly observing and noticed things. It's obvious to anyone who's been to the site and knows you. I hope you like this gift and that you will take the following words to heart: You are not normal… normal is what each person perceives. If you look at our class you'll find that you aren't normal. With a few exceptions they're all fun, out going, kind, and nice to be around. You are too… but only online. I think that you should at least try to be a little nicer and less closed off… or you will end up like Evangeline. Cold. Heartless, and alone.

Sincerely, Brent Nakitaka.

She closed the letter and thought about what he had written. Needless to say she didn't get much sleep that night.

**With the Twins**

Fuka and Fumika were in there room talking excitedly with the Cheerleaders. They had been given gifts that were just perfect for them. Fuka got a box labeled 'Don't let sensei or the Rep find this' and when she opened it she found it was a box of pranks. Stink bombs, whoopee cushions, spy camera's and other things like it. Fumika got a book on Feng Shui which she had wanted. They both got something that Kaede wouldn't let them touch yet… Kunai and Shuriken. Unfortunately it came with a note that stated that 'if you don't cause any trouble and behave for a week Kaede will start teaching you to use these… she also knows about them so expect them to be confiscated.'

**Back with Brent**

Brent had spent the last few minutes looking for Kaede and Ku Fei and had heard several shouts of surprise and something like explosions. He soon found her pinning Negi to the wall with her cute legs while Kaede looked on with bemused interest. Brent snuck up on her and she was so busy blushing that she hadn't noticed. He tickled her waist which made her jump and accidentally put pressure on Negi causing an explosion of smoke.

"I think that was a fake." Brent stated as he continued tickling Ku Fei who was laughing.

Kaede let out a small giggle as she watched her friend squirming on the ground laughing hard and beginning to gasp. Brent stopped and kissed her feeling the normal jolt before getting two parcels out of his satchel and standing up. He looked over at Kaede slowly whose smile seemed to vanish. He stood up and looked at her nearly closed eyes.

"I got you something Kaede-san… but if you want it I have to kiss you." He said as Ku Fei stood up.

She smiled and bent over and pecked him on the lips before taking the box he offered her and stepping back waiting for Ku to get her gift. She was no longer interested in kissing Negi and was curious as to what he had gotten her.

"Ku Fei-chan… this is a very, very, very special gift… It belonged to my mother when she was younger and I think you will really love it." He said handing her the large flat box.

He looked up and then down the hall before returning his attention to Ku Fei and Kaede.

"We need to get to the rooms because the professors are coming… unfortunately the way to my room is currently blocked by what I think is Nitta… so can I hide in your room for a little bit?" He asked.

"Sure Brent-san." Kaede said.

"Yes! You come with me and maybe spend the night!" Ku Fei said excitedly.

Brent was quickly pulled to their room where they found Chao, Hakase, Misora, and Yotsuba who all immediately pulled them into the room and start bombarding him with questions. They heard a knock on the door and they all panicked trying to figure out where to hide Brent. They didn't have long so Ku Fei pushed him onto her Futon and crawled in next to him making sure to cover his head with the blanket. The others clambered into their Futons and only just managed to feign sleep when Nitta looked inside. He saw they were all sleeping and left. Brent and Ku Fei were blushing at being so close to each other and Brent crawled out of the Futon and went to open the door a crack and peak into the hall. He found something horrible. Nitta had Seruhiko sitting on a stool in the hallway and knew he was stuck till morning. He turned to see that Kaede was happily examining the set of handmade custom Shuriken, Kunai and a small sword that she could use if she wanted. Ku Fei wasn't sure what she got. It looked like a pair of wrist gauntlets but she wasn't sure since they were simply thick leather… for all she knew they could be gloves.

"Thank you very much Brent-kun." Kaede said as she put her gift back in the Mahogany box and slid the lid back on "But how did you know I was a ninja?"

"Simple observation and deduction." He said before explaining how he found out.

"Wow, Nakitaka-san you're smarter than your test and homework scores indicate." Hakase said "Why do you purposely get lower grades then you could?"

"Yes Brent-kun… why do you?" Chao asked.

"I could ask you a similar question Chao-san." Brent said cryptically "As for why I just don't like the attention… and I'm kind of lazy. Plus there's a lot of useless video game, Sci-fi, action, and comedy trivia rattling around in my head."

Chao looked confused for a second before returning her face to curiosity. Brent sat down next to Ku Fei and sighed. Ku leaned over and put her head on his shoulder causing Chao to giggle a bit.

"Brent-kun, what these?" She asked showing him the scuffed leather gauntlets.

"My mother's entire family were fighters like you are. That pair of leather gauntlets is about two hundred years old. It's supposed to not only protect your fist and forearms but also enhance the focus of your ki in your fists. You don't have to use them if you don't want to but they're useful for training at least." Brent said.

He heard a yawn and looked to see that she had fallen asleep and that most of the others had as well. Satsuki was under her covers smiling at him.

"Thank you… Ku-kun has been feeling a little depressed recently because she thought that boys didn't like her cause she wasn't attractive enough. We told her that wasn't true but she didn't listen." She said before lying down and closing her eyes.

Brent looked at the sleeping girl on his shoulder and sighed before examining the room and finding no other Futons. He carefully lay Ku Fei down and put the blanket over her and decided that he would sleep against the wall… but reconsidered when he thought about how bad the girls would feel if he slept on the hard floor. He shivered in the cold and heard Ku Fei stir.

"Brent-kun? Why you over there?" She asked.

"There's no more Futons and it would be very inappropriate to climb in with one of you." Brent said as he wrapped his arms around himself and shivered.

"No, Brent-kun you come here now!" She said forcibly "You sleep with me!"

Brent didn't move and Ku Fei crawled over and forcibly dragged him over and pushed him onto the Futon before crawling in next to him. She lay down next to him so that they were face to face and smiled sleepily before yawning.

"Good night Brent-kun." She said sleepily as she closed her.

"Good night Ku Fei-chan." Brent said as he too fell asleep.


	13. Free Day: Songs

Free Day: Songs from the Heart

I no own Negima or the songs.

_Song lyrics._

**Chinese**

This is supposed to be a funny/romantic chapter.

Brent stirred in his sleep and yawned. He was having a nice dream involving video game tournaments, Pizza, Game Fuel and his two Great Girlfriends.

(A/N: yes there are such things as video game tournaments.)

As he woke up he kept his eyes closed enjoying the warmth of his Futon. The texture of the blanket, the warm breeze on his face, the weight of his comforter, the soft feeling of his pillow, the smoothness of its skin… SKIN!? He felt Ku Fei's weight on his left arm and realized he had turned over in his sleep… and that she must have purposely climbed over him so she could be in his arms. Next thing he realized was that she was snuggled up close to his chest and that he had his arms around what he assumed was her waist. He realized exactly how close she was when she shifted in her sleep and her breasts pressed into his chest… they weren't the largest but they were definitely noticeable against his chest. He could feel her chest rise and fall against his chest with her slow breathing. He noticed she had her arms around his neck. He risked cracking his eyes open and saw that her nose was less than an inch from touching and that she was definitely still asleep. He could tell she was dreaming because of how rapidly her eyes were moving beneath her eyelids. Suddenly her face scrunched up and she moaned. He saw a tear form in her eye and her breathing became shallow and rapid. She moaned again and she began to cry. Brent fully opened his eyes and saw that she had let her hair down and that she was covered in sweat. She started to mutter in Chinese and Japanese.

"Noooo." She moaned in Japanese.

She pulled him closer to her and sobbed in her sleep.

"Please… don't… hurt… him." She sobbed in Chinese.

(A/N: Yes he speaks twelve languages... two of them are extinct.)

He couldn't stand to see her like this as she squeezed him to her tightly and start to shiver and squirm. She pressed her face into his neck

"Brent-kun…. Nooooo… pleeeaaassseee… don't die." She moaned.

"I… won't…" she said as her nightmare started getting worse.

Brent couldn't take seeing her in such agony and thought desperately for someway to soothe her. He could only think of a song… it wasn't a lullaby but it was soothing. He started to hum.

(A/N: This version of 'over the rainbow' is by a man named Israel… his last name is hard to remember for me since its Hawaiian.)

_Ooooo oooooo ohoohohooOoooo ohooohoo oooohooOoooo ohoohooo oohooooOohooo oohoooho oooohoOoooo oooooo ooooooOoooo oooooo oooooo _

_Somewhere over the rainbowWay up highAnd the dreams that you dreamed ofOnce in a lullaby ii ii iiiSomewhere over the rainbowBlue birds flyAnd the dreams that you dreamed ofDreams really do come true ooh oooohSomeday I'll wish upon a starWake up where the clouds are far behind me ee ee eehWhere trouble melts like lemon dropsHigh above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me ohSomewhere over the rainbow bluebirds flyAnd the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? i iiii_

_Well I see trees of green andRed roses too,I'll watch them bloom for me and youAnd I think to myselfWhat a wonderful world_

_Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of whiteAnd the brightness of day_

_I like the dark and I think to myselfWhat a wonderful world_

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the skyAre also on the faces of people passing byI see friends shaking handsSaying, "How do you do?"They're really saying, I...I love youI hear babies cry and I watch them grow,They'll learn much moreThan we'll knowAnd I think to myselfWhat a wonderful world (w)oohoorld_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star,Wake up where the clouds are far behind meWhere trouble melts like lemon dropsHigh above the chimney top that's where you'll find meOh, Somewhere over the rainbow way up highAnd the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I hiii?_

_Ooooo oooooo ooooooOoooo oooooo ooooooOoooo oooooo ooooooOoooo oooooo ooooooOoooo oooooo ooooooOoooo oooooo oooooo_

As Brent sang he slowly stroked her hair. She quickly calmed down, her breathing returned to normal and she stopped crying. She smiled in her sleep and loosened her grip on him but still kept her face in his neck and cuddled up close to him.

"Thank you… I love you Brent-kun." She whispered in her sleep.

Brent smiled, kissed her on the forehead and fell back asleep. He didn't notice the two smiling faces looking towards him.

"He's good for her… don't you think?" Chao asked.

"You're right… he is good for her." Kaede replied before turning over and going back to sleep.

The next morning Ku Fei woke up and yawned. She felt Brent close to her and snuggled up to him enjoying his warmth. She remembered her dream… it had started out as a nightmare of Brent being tortured with her being powerless to stop it… until someone started singing and she woke up in her dream… at least she thought she had still been dreaming. She assumed that she had awakened to hear Brent singing something that sounded like a lullaby to her. It had sounded nice and she thought that he had a great voice. She kissed him and jerked when she felt him kiss her back. She broke the kiss and saw him smile before she sat up and saw the room was empty.

"Brent-kun!" She said excitedly "You need to go back to your room and get ready for date today!"

Brent stood up and left the room heading for his own. He found it empty as well and quickly changed into a black hoodie and tan cargo pants. He put on his backpack and slid his skateboard into its space before heading downstairs while slipping on a pair of sunglasses. He walked into the place that had been their dining room, found his group and plopped down in an empty spot on the bench at their table. He was immediately bombarded with questions… most from an angry Ayaka who had been worried about him getting in trouble, though he was sure that she was only worried that he'd get Negi in trouble. He explained what happened and they decided that he hadn't done anything wrong. As they walked towards a tall hill overlooking the city Kazumi walked next to Brent with an arm wrapped around his chatting away.

"That was a sweet thing you did Brent-kun." She remarked.

"What was?" Brent asked.

"Singing a lullaby to Ku Fei to help her sleep." She said squeezing his arm.

As they climbed up the hill Brent put his ditching plan into motion. Step one: Bug the class rep.

"I still don't see why we have to do what you say rep…" Brent groaned.

"Because I'm the group leader and am responsible for you. The others may have let their groups split up but I won't let that happen. We're going to cinema village." Ayaka stated bluntly.

"Should be fun right Chizu-ne?" Natsumi asked.

"It should since it's so popular." Chizuru replied.

Brent grumbled to himself as he leaned on the guardrail next to Kazumi and looked over the city… time to implement phase: two… suddenly he shouted.

"CLASS REP! LOOK THERE'S NEGI-SENSEI KISSING NODOKA-SAN!" He shouted pointing up the hill.

"WHAT!" She shouted turning to look.

Brent laughed loudly as he whipped out his skateboard, hopped the guardrail, and sped off down the hill.

"I'LL CATCH YOU AT CINEMA VILLAGE AROUND THREE!" He shouted at the furious Ayaka.

He glanced back and saw that Ayaka was the only one that was angry… Kazumi was laughing and Natsumi and Chizuru had big smiles and were waving… Chisame and Zazie even had small smiles. Brent waved once before turning a corner and vanishing from sight. He was on his way to a Karaoke bar where he would be meeting Ku Fei… plus he had promised the cheerleaders he would be there to spend time with them. He wanted to get to know each of his angels by spending a little time with them. It was quite memorable when he spent the day with Chizuru… despite his height the little kids loved him. He also managed to spend half of a day Hakase and a whole one with Chachamaru… without Evangeline around. Despite Hakase having declared to have 'sold her soul to science' she was actually quite nice… she only was interested in science. He had pointed out that if she had done so she would have done something really stupid… he referenced the Umbrella Corporation, Union-Aerospace Corporation, Weyland-Yutani Corporation, and several other stupid groups who experimented on humans. He reasoned that she may have devoted her life to science she hadn't sold her soul to it. He walked into the bar and saw the three cheerleaders chatting animatedly at a table. Brent walked over to them and was greeted by Madoka's husky voice.

"Brent-kun! You're here!" She said happily "You're up next now that you've arrived!"

"Yeah show us what you've got!" Kakizaki shouted excitedly as she pushed him towards the stage.

"We can't wait to hear you sing!" Sakurako said as she pushed him too.

He got up onto the stage and selected a song from the selection.

_(Hello Beautiful by the Jonas Brothers.)_

_Hello beautiful hows it going?_

_I hear it's wonderful in California._

_I've been missing you its true._

_But tonight I'm gonna flyyyyy._

_Yeah tonight I'm gonna flyyyyy._

_Cause I could comb across the world _

_And see everything and never _

_Be satisfied if I couldn't see those eyes._

_Hello beautiful it's been a longtime._

_This is the third time you've been on that line._

_I've been missing you its true._

_But tonight I'm gonna flyyyyy._

_Yeah tonight I'm gonna flyyyyy. Ohhh yeah._

_Cause I could comb across the world _

_And see everything and never_

_Be satisfied if I couldn't see those eyes._

By the end of the song the cheer leaders were in tears. They thought he would choose a song that was more energetic… not a love song like that. It made him seem so sweet but they had seen the video of him fighting both Sakurazaki and Ku Fei. He was strong and tough. They expected him to choose something from rock and roll not that. He climbed down off the stage to give the next person a go and wandered over to their table and sat in an empty seat.

"Brent-kun that was great! I didn't know you could sing so well!" Madoka said.

"I like your voice Madoka… its cool." Brent said.

Madoka blushed and the other two cheerleaders giggled.

"Brent-kun likes you Kugimi!" Sakurako teased.

"He wants to kiss you!" Kakizaki said as she poked Madoka in the arm.

"Don't call me that!" Madoka said angrily.

The cheerleaders continued to chat as Brent went up to the bar and got some soda while waiting for his turn again. He wondered when Ku Fei was going to get here cause if he wasn't careful Sakurako and Kakizaki were going to force him to kiss Madoka. He heard them yelling at him again and groaned because it meant that it was his turn again. He didn't really want to sing but he had no choice.

_(When You Look Me in the Eyes by The Jonas Brothers.)_

_Ohhhhooo yeah ohhhh yeah_

_If the heart is always searching_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone._

_I'll never make it on my own._

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you._

_There's a million reasons why it's true._

It was at this moment that Ku Fei wandered in wearing her usual Chinese outfit but this time looking uncomfortable with make up and a purse over her shoulder. She looked around the bar and saw the cheerleaders looking up at the stage with a dreamy look in their eyes. She turned to look at the stage and Brent's eyes met her own. He started singing to her it seemed.

_When you look me in my eyes._

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes._

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I've found my paaaraaadise._

_When you look me in the eyes._

She thought it looked like he was making subtle motions with his hands and she started to walk towards him. The cheerleaders were confused about the way Brent was acting now and turned to look where he was looking. When they saw Ku Fei they blushed and held in their giggles as they got starry eyed. Madoka had the sense to take out her cell phone and record this.

_How long will I be waiting_

_To be with you again._

_I want to tell you that I love you_

_In the best way that I caaan._

_I can't take a day without you here._

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in my eyes._

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes._

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I've found my paaaraaadise._

_When you look me in the eyes._

She reached the stage and Brent offered her his hand. She took and he pulled her up onto the stage and brought her to stand in front of him. The three cheerleaders just couldn't get enough of it.

_More and more I start to realize_

_I can reach my tomorrow._

_I can hold my head up high._

_And it's all because you're by my side._

Brent pulled her close and looked in her eyes.

_When you look me in my eyes._

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side._

He wrapped her in his arms and held her close. The cheerleaders weren't the only Mahora girls in the Karaoke bar. There were girls from each of the classes on the trip and every girl had starry eyes when he did this.

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that its forever._

_I just got to let you know_

_I never want to let you go._

_Cause_

_When you look me in my eyes._

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes._

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I've found my paaaraaadise._

_When you look me in the eyes._

Brent put the microphone back on the stand and led her out of the bar. Madoka stopped the recording, rewound it and started it over. They all squealed as they watched Brent and Ku Fei on the tiny screen. Brent led Ku Fei a few blocks down the street to a nice Chinese restraint and when she saw it she got excited.

"I haven't had Chinese food in a long time! How'd you know this was here?" She asked excitedly.

"I looked it up… and I have another surprise later." He told her.

They got seated and waited for their waiter to return. When the man arrived he greeted them.

"**Ni Hao**. Are you ready to order?" He asked.

"**Ni Hao**." Ku Fei replied "I ready."

"**Ni Hao**." Brent said before continuing in Chinese "**I would like the Chicken Fried Rice please**."

The man nodded and looked at where Ku was sitting seconds earlier… to find her gone. She was holding onto Brent's neck as she chattered to him in rapid Chinese.

"**I didn't know you could speak Chinese Brent-kun!**" She said excitedly "**When did you learn? Did you learn it just for me?**"

"**No I've known it for a long time… and I'm quite fluent in English. I'm just in Negi's class because I asked for it.**" He explained.

"Oh okay then." She said.

They ordered and enjoyed their meal together talking about themselves since other than the martial arts. He learned that she loved the Nikuman that her friend Chao makes but

Hated being used by her and Hakase to test their new inventions. Brent told her about his 'false' family. A few hours later Brent bade his date goodbye and headed off to Cinema Village.


	14. Free Day: Danger

**Free Day: Danger in the Air**

**I don't own Negima.**

**Here's the next part of the free day!**

**Brent was on his skateboard on his way to Cinema Village to meet his group and he was very excited about it. He wanted to go to the place and see what he could dress up as… maybe they had some samurai armor he could shove on. He wondered what the rep would do to him when she saw him there. As he was going along the road he almost ran into an enormous man wearing a tan trench coat that obscured his face, black sunglasses and a gray cap. He swerved to avoid the man but was grabbed round the neck and lifted off the ground for a second before being dropped.**

"**Hey what's the big idea you jerk!?" Brent shouted angrily.**

"**Why are we here? Is there a life after death?" The man said completely ignoring Brent's question "Do you know why you are here? Why your brother's are here? Why your demon heritage is hidden from you?"**

**When the man said the last thing Brent tensed up.**

"**The world is a cruel place… you know this more than anyone else. You are unique and hated by almost everyone who knows the truth." The man said "Beware… if you aren't careful tonight then you will lose something precious to you."**

"**What do you mean?" Brent asked.**

"**BRENT-KUN!" A girl's voice called from behind him.**

**He turned to look and saw Kazumi, Ayaka, Chisame, Zazie, Chizuru, and Natsumi walking towards them. He turned to the man again… but he had vanished. His group reached him as he got to his feet looking around.**

"**You lose something?" Natsumi asked.**

"**Did you see what way this huge guy in a tan trench coat went?" Brent asked.**

**He was met with silence and turned to see them looking at him oddly. They all had a confused or worried expression on their faces… even Chisame. But Zazie had a look of surprise on her face Brent registered this and stored it in the back of his mind when Chizuru spoke.**

"**Brent-kun… no one was there." She said.**

**The group of girls registered several things in the scene before them. Brent's helmet lay by his side split down the middle, his skateboard was upside down beside him and to top it all off.**

"**BRENT-KUN! YU-YU-YU-YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Natsumi screamed as she pointed at his face.**

**All the other girls looked where she was pointing and saw a trickle of blood fall down his forehead and screamed as well… except for Chizuru.**

"**Oh you poor dear! Let's bandage that up." She said soothingly.**

**She rummaged around in her bag for something to wrap it up with but couldn't find anything. Brent was dazed and his head ached now but he pulled off his backpack and pulled out some gauze. He was still confused… did he really imagine what happened?**

"**Thank you Chizuru-san." Brent said as he got to his feet.**

"**You're welcome Brent-kun." She said with a motherly smile.**

**Brent grabbed his skateboard and slid it in its appropriate slot in his backpack.**

"**So have you been enjoying your free day?" Brent asked as they walked towards Cinema Village.**

**They all said pretty much the same thing… they all had a great day so far.**

"**What about you Brent-kun?" Kazumi asked.**

"**I've been having a great day! Also… when we get to Cinema Village I shall transform into Katagano of the Shinsengumi and shall protect you all!" He shouted dramatically giving them the nice guy pose.**

**He was smacked on the head by Ayaka as Chizuru and Natsumi giggled, Kazumi smiled, and Chisame deadpanned. Zazie merely looked on in her normal emotionless face. After that the group finally managed to make it to Cinema Village. As Kazumi filmed the surroundings and after twelve minutes she noticed Brent was gone.**

"**Hey Brent's gone." She said.**

"**AGAIN!" Ayaka shouted angrily.**

**At this point a person wearing samurai armor walked up to them. The armor was black and had a red sash around there waist. On the persons head was a conical black straw hat and a red silk scarf around his face. On his waist were a long Katana and a Wakizashi**

"**Is there something wrong?" He said with a strange accent "Is there something I can help you with?"**

"**We lost our friend!" they all shouted… well Zazie and Chisame didn't.**

"**Really? What's his name?" The man asked gallantly.**

"**He's Nakitaka Brent!" Kazumi said.**

"**Well I, Katagano of the Shinsengumi, shall find your missing friend!" He said dramatically.**

**The entire group deadpanned and glared at him as he pulled off his scarf. Ayaka tried to smack him but grabbed her wrist. She became furious and a vein appeared on her forehead.**

"**BRENT-SAN!" She shouted angrily.**

"**Where?" Brent asked.**

**Kazumi bonked him on the head and glared at him. Then she smiled.**

"**Where can we get outfits?" She asked.**

**After they were all dressed up they wandered around for a while till they saw Konoka and Setsuna being spied on by Haruna and Yue. But something seemed wrong…**

"**There's definitely something suspicious going on with those two." Kazumi said suspiciously.**

"**I'll say… Setsuna's wearing a mans outfit." Brent said.**

**Brent sensed something, turned to peer behind him and saw what seemed to be a little girl wearing a simple white dress… a little girl with pupiless blood red eyes. The girl smirked before vanishing. Next thing Brent heard was galloping hooves and turned to see a carriage slide to a stop and a girl he recognized as being after Konoka. He reached for the sword at his waist but realized that this wouldn't cause problems… they were in a public place… then he remembered that this could be considered a show. After listening closely to the girl for few seconds Brent heard where it would occur at and turned to dash off. He was nearly there when he was pulled down an alley and shoved against the wall.**

"**Brother… we have a problem." His brothers voice said.**

**Averus had appeared before him and looked serious… but he always did so that wasn't odd.**

"**I have information for you on one of those who are after you teenage human females." Averus said.**

"**Really? Tell me." Brent said.**

"**There's a very young girl that's been sighted in the village… but she's a very dangerous demon. The humans have been lucky enough that she hasn't eaten anyone because she grows stronger with each feeding." Averus explained coldly "She is young and weak… but she is working with that mage who is after one of your teenage human females… so its none of my concern. I believe she was promised easy prey for her services. If you're so interested in protecting your so called 'Angels' then I'd suggest to kill the girl quickly before she is paid."**

**Just then they heard a brief soft feminine scream and an evil laugh. Brent and Averus looked further down the alley and saw a large pool of blood… receding around a corner.**

"**It seems you're too late." Averus said before walking in the opposite direction.**

'**Figures.' Brent thought as he dashed to the oddly blood-free corner.**

**He turned the corner and saw the little girl from before… but she was changing. Her dress seemed to be fading into her skin which darkened to a maroon. Her body began growing and he heard her bones cracking as spikes burst from her back. When she finally stopped growing she was eleven feet tall and had greasy waist length ebony hair. She stood up and turned around as armor grew over her body till she was covered in greaves and a cuirass. The demonic girl snarled as her claws grew six inches on her left hand and a six foot claymore materializes in her right hand.**

"**Prey… I need prey." She said before leaping into the air.**

**Brent ran down the alley and towards the bridge which was in the direction the demon went. He followed the demon back and forth across the park for a half hour before it finally arrived at the bridge where Brent found all the girls fighting little onmyou that weren't that dangerous and Setsuna was fighting the girl and seemed to be evenly matched. That's when he saw the demon land and noticed that Konoka was gone…**

"**Where is she?" Brent asked himself.**

**He looked around and then noticed his target on the roof… along with the woman from before. He leapt in their direction… and appeared there in a second with his sword drawn. He heard the twang of an arrow and a thud of its impact… then a burst of severe pain in his chest. He looked down and saw an arrow protruding from his chest… right where his heart is. He saw the large demon girl charging at Konoka but still heard the clash of swords from the bridge. He knew he didn't have long and quickly vanished from sight only to appear in front of the demon faster than the blink of an eye slashing horizontally bisecting the demon and causing it to fade in a mist. Then he collapsed forwards, his eyes lifeless. Kazumi who was looking up at the time saw the whole thing. When Brent collapsed she screamed as tears fell from her eyes.**

"**Asakura-san… he's okay… it's just an act." Natsumi tried to reassure her "See he's getting back up."**

**Brent took a shuddering breath as he was engulfed in dark fire and got to his feet. He hated that… they hit his heart but the only way that would kill him is if they hit him dead center in between all four chambers. It still hurt like a bitch though. He saw a summoned demon with a bow take aim and fire again this time aiming for Konoka. He tried to snatch it from the air but missed. He heard a thud and turned to find out if he had failed… and saw Setsuna fall off the roof with an arrow in the chest.**

"**SE-CHAAAN!" Konoka shouted as she leapt off after her friend.**

**Brent turned to glare at the two people on the roof. One he recognized as the woman from the previous night and the other was a white haired boy who had no expression on his face. Brent's eyes flashed red as he readied his sword. Another person landed next to the woman and Brent recognized her as the girl who was fighting Setsuna.**

"**Be prepared to enter the afterlife." Brent said in a demonic voice.**

**This caused a wave of shock to pass over each of their faces. A flash of light blinded him for a second as something hit him throwing him off the roof and down into the water. He shed the armor and floated up to the surface in the under clothes. He saw that Setsuna and Konoka were on the shore perfectly fine and swam over and up onto it.**

"**Are you two okay?" He asked.**

"**We're fine Brent-kun." Konoka replied.**

**Suddenly Setsuna whipped Konoka up off her feet and into her arms bridal style and blushed.**

"**Ojou-sama. As of now we're heading to your parents house." She said "We'll meet up with Kagurazaka-san and the others there."**

"**I'm coming too." Brent declared.**

"**Fine but we must hurry." Setsuna replied as she dashed off to the changing room.**


	15. Free Day: Temple

Free Day: At the Temple

I don't own Negima

Brent followed Setsuna and Konoka along with Kazumi, who wouldn't stop fussing over him, Yue, and Haruna till they found Negi, Asuna and…

"Nodoka!" Haruna shouted excitedly as she and Yue rushed to their friend.

Both of them started to interrogate the poor girl on what happened when she caught up with Negi as well as what had happened to him as he was rather beat up. Brent had two of his swords hidden in is backpack just in case there was more trouble and was getting nervous looks from Kazumi as they approached the temple. He ignored Asuna as she shouted at Kazumi as he walked slightly behind her, Nodoka, Haruna, and Yue. He even ignored the shouts of warning Asuna gave. They entered the spacious courtyard and were shocked to see ten women in priestess robes standing in two rows on either side of the path, al smiling and bowing to them.

"Welcome home… Konoka-Ojou-sama!" They said as they bowed.

Both Negi and Nodoka gasped as Konoka smiled warmly. Brent laughed loudly at the stunned looks on Negi and Asuna's face as the women rushed them. Some of the priestesses saw the bloody bandage on his forehead as well as the small blood stain on his shirt and Brent soon found himself surrounded by three of the priestesses. They examined his forehead and lifted up his shirt to reveal the bandage where the arrow pierced him and gasped.

"Oh my! This wound almost hit your heart! Are you sure you shouldn't be in a hospital?" One of them asked.

"I'm fine… it'll take a whole lot more than this to kill me!" Brent said confidently.

After the three left him alone he listened to Setsuna explain how the Head Temple of the Kansai Magic Association was also Konoka's home and laughed when Asuna freaked out asking why she hadn't told them sooner. They followed Setsuna to a large room made of wood with paper walls that were filled with people dressed similar to the priestesses. At the opposite end of the room was a staircase and a few feet in front of that were some pads meant for seating. Setsuna, Negi, Asuna and Konoka all went to sit on the pads to wait for the elder as Haruna, Yue, Nodoka, and Kazumi admired the room.

"Talk about a grand reception!" Haruna exclaimed.

"What is going on here…?" Yue asked.

"Well… the truth is, along with the school trip, I had a secret mission to fulfill." Negi said bashfully.

"HOHOH! Oh really?!" Haruna exclaimed.

"A 'secret mission' huh?!" Kazumi said excitedly.

"Hey Negi! Ix-nay on the ission-may! Asuna said.

"So that's why you've been so jittery." Brent mused.

"The Elder will arrive shortly." A priestess said mid bow "Please wait here."

"Uh… okay! Th-thanks!" Negi replied.

"It's so nostalgic! I haven't lived here since I was little." Konoka told Asuna happily "and I haven't been home much after getting into Mahora…"

"For real?" Asuna exclaimed "W-a-ait a sec: if this is you house then… The Elder of the Kansai Magic Association must be-!"

Brent was not sitting as he was instructed but instead was standing at the back of his sitting classmates. He was doing so he could be ready to act should the need arise… and since he wasn't respectful by nature. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs in front of them and saw a man in white and gray robes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He said in a calm but welcoming tone.

He had short black hair, glasses, and a kindly face with a friendly smile.

"Welcome Asuna-kun and each of Konoka's classmates… and of course their teacher, Negi-sensei." He said.

The Elder glanced at Brent curiously and after a quick once over returned his attention to everybody.

"Yo, names Brent…" Brent started to say.

"DADDY!" Konoka squealed happily as she glomped onto her father hugging him tightly.

"Control, Konoka, control…!" The Elder replied calmly.

Brent suppressed his laughter and Konoka's antics.

"So Konoka-san's father is the Elder of the West" remarked a stunned Negi.

"For a guy who lives in a place like this, he looks kind of plain." Haruna whispered to Kazumi.

"If anything, he looks a bit pale." Kazumi replied.

After seeing Konoka's reaction to seeing her father Brent was trying hard not to laugh.

"I…" Asuna said.

Brent turned to look back at her and noticed she was blushing.

"I think he's hot!" She exclaimed.

"Your taste in men I DO NOT get! Kazumi shouted as Haruna sputtered.

That was the last straw and Brent finally cracked. He started to laugh loudly at them before being hit on the back of the head by Kazumi.

"Sorry Kazumi-chan but you have to admit that was pretty funny." He said in between laughs.

Kazumi seemed to think about this for a few seconds before nodding in agreement.

Suddenly his phone rang as listened to the Elder thank Negi.

"Yo, this is Brent." He answered.

"Hey lil' bro!" Came the loud response.

"Falco… you're helping someone seeking to do harm to my Classmates." Brent said in a hostile tone.

"No I'm not! My client only needs the girl's strength for a little while and then she'll be released." Falco explained angrily.

"Sure…" Brent said unconvinced.

"Brat… I'm calling you out to a meadow two miles from the temple for a confrontation!" Falco declared "Martial Arts only, no magic. If you win I tell you everything, if I win you can't interfere."

Brent thought about his brother's proposition for a few seconds before giving his answer.

"Fine… I'll be there in an hour." He said before hanging up.

Returning his attention to his surroundings he learned that they were going to have a party. Forty-five minutes later and most of his classmates were drunk.

Haruna had her arm around Nodoka's shoulder laughing exuberantly, Kazumi was trying to get frisky with him (and having mixed results since Brent was sober), and Konoka was telling Asuna and Yue that it wasn't alcoholic, while both Negi and Setsuna talked to the elder. Brent excused himself to leave and headed for the door. He was almost there when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulder, force him around, and reveal a drunken Kazumi looking at him.

"Letsh have shome fun Brent-kun." She slurred.

"Kazumi-hime your drunk. Go back to the others and let Negi-sensei take care of you." Brent said as she frowned.

She turned around and staggered back to the others. Brent decided that he would let her sober up before taking her up on that offer… if she wanted to. He continued out of the temple, rounded a corner and as soon as he was out of sight he used the shadows to teleport to the field.

"'Bout time you got here little bro." Falco said.

The meadow was slightly square in shape and seemed to have been a manmade meadow that had become overgrown. It was twenty feet by thirty feet and Brent had appeared at the edge of it ten feet from a large rock that his brother was sitting atop of. His brother was wearing a black button up t-shirt with a fire design rising up from the bottom and a lightning bolt pendant around his neck, visible underneath the unbuttoned shirt was a black shirt with a picture of a stick figure diving away from an explosion with the words 'Pyromaniac at Work' written underneath it in red and the word Pyro tattooed in red over his right eye in Chinese. He looked pretty much identical to Brent except that his eyes were bright red in color.

"I've gotten a whole lot better since Okinawa Falco." Brent said confidently as he got into his stance.

"We'll see about that." Falco replied smugly.

He put his right hand forward, his left hand back balled up in a fist and his right hand extended forward and opened. The two of them stared each other down for a few minutes before Brent moved. He vanished for less than half a second before reappearing behind Falco, throwing a palm thrust into the middle of his back but was blocked by Falco who retaliated with a vicious spinning kick to the head which Brent ducked under followed by an equally vicious leg sweep which Brent couldn't avoid. He did however managed to use the downward momentum to his advantage and thrust upward with his foot hitting Falco under the chin knocking him into the air. He flipped backwards till he was at the other side of the meadow and dashed across the field as fast as he could with his fist pulled back to punch Brent. Brent leapt to his feet as soon as his brother started to flip back away and was standing there waiting for his brother to get close enough to him. As soon as Falco's fist was a foot away from hitting his face he ducked and hit Falco in the chest sending him to the ground in a heap. Brent jumped back to avoid another leg sweep and ducked under another spin kick to the head. He grabbed Falco's extended leg and threw him up into the air before vanishing and reappearing above his older brother.

"Aerial Pinball." He said before spinning backwards and kicking Falco across the sky.

Ten feet away Brent appeared again and kicked him in the other direction appearing ahead again to kick him in a different direction. This happened three more times before Brent heel kicked him downwards and when he was ten feet from the ground Brent was crouched down underneath him and leapt in the air thrusting his palm upwards into his falling brothers back. Falco fell to the ground and groaned for a few seconds before struggling to his feet and waving his hand in surrender. He was smiling but Brent couldn't see it since he had completed his objective. His client had Konoka and things were good.

"You win bro but there's a problem…I had my fingers crossed." He said as he threw a smoke bomb and vanished.

Brent sighed at his brothers usual antics and returned to the temple. He remembered where the priestesses had shown them where the girls room was and headed there to see how they were doing.

"HEY HOW ARE My girls doing...?" Brent started to say before he saw them.

His eyes widened… they were all turned to stone. He felt a sharp and mind blowing pain erupt in his chest as his heart burst. He stumbled into the room past a coughing Haruna, Nodoka who looked to be halfway to raising a Pactio card up, and up to the surprised face of Kazumi.

"Ka…zu…mi-hi…me?" He said in shock as tears began to fall down his face.

He reached out a trembling hand and pressed it to her face and sobbed when he felt none of the warmth he was accustomed to. He hadn't been there to help and it hurt him physically as he collapsed to his knees in sorrow as tears fell thickly down his face… if only he hadn't left. He would never again hear her voice, see her smile, or feel the warmth of her embrace… and it was all his brothers fault. His eyes became slits and his hands became clawed. The tears in his eyes boiled away as fire erupted from them. Fire escaped from his mouth with each exhaled breath as his hands were consumed with dark fire. The shadows in the room started to bubble and boil before flowing under him and slowly flowed up his body as one thought flowed through his mind. It's HIS fault they're gone… Falco will DIE!

A few miles away in a bar Averus clutched his chest and groaned as he felt a blinding flash of pain erupt in his heart as his mind was flooded with his youngest brothers thoughts and feelings.

"Falco you Dumbass!" He muttered as he dashed out of the bar.

He turned to where he sensed his brothers and dashed off in a full out run.

'Falco you shit head. You've been duped again and now little brother is going to kill you in a blind rampage.' He thought.


	16. Brothers: Fury

**Brothers: Fury**

**I don't own Negima.**

**Falco sat on a large flat boulder in a sixty-seven by ninety two foot field a half-mile from the temple and eight miles from the lake his client, Chigusa Amagasaki, was about to head for in order to revive something with that Konoka girl's help. He was supposed to stay here in case anyone came from this direction and stop them from reaching her and disrupting the ritual. He didn't care; he just wanted to fight his brother till one couldn't fight anymore. He groaned in boredom and scratched his head as he sat patiently. His patience was rewarded when his brother rose up out of a pool of bubbling shadows at the other side of the field twenty feet away. He got off the boulder and smirked.**

"**Yo bro! Been waiting for your lazy ass." Falco shouted "Just so you know I was holding back before so… oomph!"**

**Falco had the wind knocked out of him by a vicious and surprise knee to the stomach before being hit in the face sending him flying into the boulder ten feet behind him. Next thing he knew he was kicked in the side sending him right into a tree. Falco struggled to his feet and looked quizzically at his little brother. He had never acted like this before… they usually engaged in a battle of insults first before fighting and his brother had never attacked him so brutally before. He though back over the last ten seconds and realized that he hadn't used any palm strikes. Something was wrong with his brother, but what? He quickly assessed the damage he had received; three broken ribs, cracked tibia, numerous bruises, and minor internal bleeding… he had been hurt worse and still fought as if he was at one hundred percent. He coughed and a little trickle of blood escaped his lips as he looked up and glared at his brother.**

"**What… the hell's… wrong with you bro?" He gasped.**

"**What's wrong with me?! My heart aches, my soul burns, my blood boils, my mind reels." He replied in a gravelly and malicious voice.**

"**What the hell are you talking about?" Falco asked.**

"**Three of my Friends were turned to stone you lying bastard!" His brother shouted in a voice filled with hate "You lied to me, led me away from the temple, distracted me and by doing so I wasn't there to help them!"**

**Falco's eyes went wide. He was tricked and lied too. He was promised that no one would be permanently harmed… and yet three innocent teenage girls were gone, turned to statues, and he knew who was responsible.**

"**The white haired youth… what was his name?" He muttered to himself.**

"**Since it's your fault my Angels are gone you're going to pay the price!" His brother said insanely.**

**Brent flicked both his wrists revealing the two hidden blades include 'Purity of the Impure Soul' and Charged at Falco.**

"**OH SHIT!" Falco shouted.**

**His skin became red scales, ridges grew on his forehead, sprouted a tail, claws and wings. He became stronger and faster in his Half-Dragon form as well as access to his Dragon Fire. He leapt into the air, twisted mid-air over his brother and landed behind his brother… who stabbed him in the shoulder with his normal blade. Falco kicked his brother off his back and used his wings to propel himself away from his crazed brother, took a deep breath and blasted him with a jet of Black fire as his brother charged him.**

**(A/N: Not dark fire… the flames are actually black.)**

**Brent was engulfed but kept on charging as his trench coat burned away and his mask cracked. Falco saw his brother a second before being stabbed by the blue blade and ducked to the side avoiding it before punching the charred and cracked mask of his brothers. It shattered and fell away revealing Brent's tear stained face. Falco felt his own heart ache at seeing how distraught his brother was.**

"**Little brother… I've never seen you so hurt before… it can't be just because your friends died." Falco said soothingly.**

**Brent sobbed as tears fell thickly down his cheeks.**

"**Kazumi-hime… I loved her so much… and she loved me… because of you I'll never hear her voice… never feel the warmth of her skin… **_**never hold her in my arms!**_" Brent shouted in enraged despair _**"NOW YOU DIE!**_"

"**oh grande spirito di flusso. concessione di me la tua rabbia che brucia in modo io possa colpire questo traditore! Gian, Li, Song, Bo**!" Brent shouted as he drew a symbol in the air.

After he finished his incantation four strange line groups appeared behind Brent followed by a blast of white fire that turned everything it touched to ash. Falco managed to dodge the powerful strike but barely managed to duck under a kick that snapped the two foot thick tree behind him in half. Falco retracted his wings and felt tears in his eyes as he leapt away from his maddened brother. He supposed he should consider himself lucky though… this 'Kazumi-hime' must have meant the world to him… otherwise he'd have simply transformed into a demonic dragon and incinerated him instead of trying to kill him with his hands.

"Infernal Flare!" His brother screamed.

'Spoke too soon.' Falco thought as he dodged the ball of dark fire and the following thrust of his bladed wrist.

Falco started to inhale for another blast of flame but was kicked in the stomach knocking the breath out of him. His brother was growing madder with each passing second as his brother began slashing madly at him with his wrist blades as well as trying to stab him. He leapt back to avoid another 'Infernal Flare' and landed in a shadow. He immediately felt his legs constricted and looked down to see that the shadows had snaked up his legs and held him in place. He looked back up to see his brother leap into the air with the blue wrist blade by his head and his face contorted in insane glee.

"NOW DIE!" Brent shouted insanely.

**With Averus**

"Esperit del vent, si us plau, dóna'm la velocitat!" Averus chanted as he ran.

When he finished with the spell he glowed green for a second before speeding up considerably. His mind wandered back to the longest time all three of them had been together.

_FLASHBACK_

_November 97 A.D. somewhere in Australia_

_Averus was 18 years old but only looked to be a 15 year old boy as he, his two younger brothers, and his father walked along the hot sand of the red desert. They were all dressed in white robes that covered their faces, leather shoes, and his father carried a walking stick. He was quietly walking behind his father at the moment as he listened to his younger brothers; Fidens Unum or 'Falco' as he demanded they call him, and Invenis Unum, bicker behind him. He often wondered how three boys with almost nothing in common could be related to each other. He listened to his brothers and tried to understand what they were arguing about now._

"_I told you give me back my sword!" Invenis shouted._

"_It's a stick stupid, not a sword and a lame stick at that." Falco shouted back "See it isn't even that strong!"_

_Averus heard a snap followed by a shout of fury and a thud. Despite being eighteen they still acted like six year olds. He glanced behind him to see his moronic brothers wrestling each other on the ground. He stopped and turned glared at them as his father walked to the fighting pair and lifted them up off the ground._

"_Behave yourself boys." He growled before dropping them._

_Averus had enough; he turned and walked away in a different direction._

"_Averus, where are you going?" His youngest brother shouted._

"_I'm done here, there's nothing more I can learn from you father… I'll keep in touch though." He replied before rounding a dune and disappearing from sight._

**End flashback**

Averus could feel his brothers were close by as he sped along the tree tops. He neared a large meadow and saw his youngest brother prepare to kill Falco. Averus didn't hesitate as he unleashed an attack.

"Ombra de captura!" he said thrusting his hand forward.

**Brent**

Just as he was about to achieve his vengeance on his brother when the shadows binding Falco's legs released him… and wrapped around him. Then his own shadow sprang up at him wrapping him up and bringing the hand with the blue blade to his side. He flew past the startled Falco and landed on the ground in a heap. Averus landed next to Falco who had fallen to his knees.

"Falco… you truly are an idiot." Averus said while shaking his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Falco shouted angrily as he climbed to his feet before turning to look at his struggling little brother.

"Damn… little bro's gone mental. I never would have accepted this job if I had known that's what they would do!" Falco said remorsefully.

"Falco… I'm sure you never meant for what happened to happen but you should have known better than to take such a contract." Averus said.

"Yeah I know…" Falco said shamefully.

"LET ME DOWN AVERUS!" Brent shouted madly "HE KILLED THEM! IT'S HIS FAULT!"

"No it isn't… all he did was distracting you which most likely prevented you from sharing the same fate." Averus said calmly.

Brent stopped struggling and went limp as he began to sob. Averus released the shadow holding Brent who got to his feet as the tears fell from his face.

"Little brother listen to me… I know who did this and where he is!" Falco said.

Brent snapped to attention and listened intently.

"I can't remember his name but he's very young and has white hair… He's over at the lake near here." Falco informed them pointing in its direction.

"Then lets go!" Brent yelled.

He got to his feet and dashed off in the direction that Falco indicated. Falco looked at Averus for a second before following his brother. Averus sighed before dashing off after his brothers

**A/N:**

**Translation: Catalan (A romantic language spoken in Spain, France, Italy and Andora) to English**

**esperit del vent, si us plau, dóna'm la velocitat : Spirit of the wind, please give me speed.**

**Ombra de captura: Shadow capture.**

**Averus incants his spells in Catalan.**

**Translation: Italian to English**

**oh grande spirito di flusso. concessione di me la tua rabbia che brucia in modo io possa colpire questo traditore : oh great spirit of the flow. grant me your burning rage so I may strike down this betrayer**


	17. Brothers: Opponents

Brothers: Opponents

I no own Negima.

Averus soon caught up with Brent and Falco as they ran at a breakneck pace beneath the thick trees on their way to the lake where Chigusa and the 'white haired youth' were at.

"Esperit de la velocitat del vent ens concedeixi!" Averus shouted.

All three of them emitted a green glow for a second before their speed increased exponentially. Brent had calmed down a great deal and was remembering the faces of his petrified friends; Kazumi, Nodoka, Haruna, Yue, Setsuna, Konoka, Asuna, Negi…

'Yue, Negi, Setsuna, Konoka, and Asuna! They weren't there!' He realized.

He heard his phone ring and checked who it was. Recently he had started giving his cell number to several of his classmates and Yue was one of them. He was relieved when he saw it was Yue who was calling him. He ripped his mask hastily so that she could recognize his voice.

"Yue! Are you okay?" He asked desperately.

"Brent-kun! It's horrible Haruna and the others…" Yue said in a panicked tone.

"I know already and I'm already after the ones responsible!" He replied angrily.

"I'm scared, that white haired kid might after me." Yue said in a worried tone "I called Kaede-san and she's on her way to help! But that was a while ago… Eek!"

"Yue-san! Are you okay?"

He heard two voices before he heard Yue's voice again.

"I'm okay, Kaede-san just got here." She said.

"Good stick with her and you'll be fine… I have to go now!" Brent said.

He hung up and returned the phone to his pocket. The three of them slowed to a stop as they heard the sound of an intense battle ahead of them. Brent could hear what sounded like an air rifle and someone shouting in Chinese, he peered through the bushes and his eyes went wide. He saw Asuna, Setsuna, Mana, and Ku Fei standing back to back… staring down what appeared to be nearly 320 Ogres. Brent knew immediately that they had been summoned to fight them… probably by Chigusa. They were all in a circle with twenty feet of space between them and the encircling Ogres. He saw that the girls were exhausted, gasping for breath and covered in sweat. He saw what he assumed to be the leader say something to the girls and saw Asuna shout something angrily back. He didn't make out she said though. The lead ogre shook its head before shouting… causing all the Ogres to charge en mass.

"Averus do something!" Brent shouted as the shadows of the tree began to swallow all three of them.

Ku Fei was exhausted, they had managed to take out half of the monsters but there were still 298 and they were all charging at them. She trembled as they roared at them and when they were five feet away she closed her eyes.

"Ombra Palissada." Echoed a voice.

The next thing anybody knew their shadows had risen up to form a wall, blocking the girls from the Ogres as spikes shot out of the outside impaling several of the charging ogres. They stopped their charge and stood ready as the wall faded and vanished… revealing three new people.

"Who the hell are you?" The lead Ogre shouted.

Setsuna and Mana quickly assessed the three strangers that appeared from the shadows. One wore a high collared black trench coat , black cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, had black hair, and had a scythe with a three foot handle in his hands. But what really surprised them was the copious amount of matte black fog that flowed from his sleeves, the bottom of his trench coat and the cuffs of his pants. He stood perfectly still as he stared down the Ogres.

"I am… Averus the Reaper…" He said in a calm, cold voice.

The other guy looked like he was half-dragon… his skin was made up of scales that were red like fire, he had a four foot tail with a bladed tip, his hands and feet were clawed and they could only see the two horns on his head since there wasn't any hair. He was still human in size and general shape. He was wearing a trench coat over his clothes and they could see an odd shotgun on his back. Their was a gust of wind blowing his coat open showing he had four more guns in holsters under his arms and on his thighs. Mana quickly identified two Magnum Revolvers and two Uzi's.

"Falco the Red…" Falco growled.

The third figure the girls easily recognized but it still spoke.

"Kaore the Demon." He said in a deep, gravelly voice "Nakitaka-san summoned me using a contract I gave to him for aiding me and as soon as I learned of the great travesty that has occurred I summoned my brothers to avenge those lost!"

The next thing anyone knew Kaore vanished and reappeared atop the lead Ogres shoulders and flicked it's wrist extending 'Junsuisa ano Fujun Tamashi' and showed it to the Ogre before holding it against its neck.

"You know what this will do to you… so tell me where the white haired youth is and I'll spare you." Kaore growled.

Ku was in awe at the demons speed and briefly wondered what it would be like to fight him.

As Brent held the blade against the leaders throat the other Ogres froze.

"He's that way!" The Ogre said pointing off into the trees.

Brent vanished and reappeared in the circle of Ogres facing the four girls.

"Are you four okay?" He asked.

They all nodded and he turned back to face he Ogres.

"Sakurazaki-san, Kagurazaka-san, my brothers and I will clear a path through these Ogres so that you can get to Springfield-san and Konoka-ojousama." Brent said as he crossed his arms "Kensei style: Way of the Falling Sakura Petals!"

He uncrossed his arms and all twenty kunai left there holders and started to swirl around him. He pointed at the Ogres and all the kunai shot straight in the direction passing through them unimpeded and sending them back to wherever they came from before returning to the holsters on his left shoulder and right thigh.

"Go now!" Brent shouted.

"You're not thinking of leaving are you… Setsuna-sempai?" A female voice asked.

They all looked down the corridor that was made and saw a girl with two swords blocking the end.

"Tsukuyomi." Falco growled.

"Falco-san… you are in violation of your contract by helping them… you do realize that don't you?" She asked.

"My contract was broken by the employer when she allowed the residents of the Head temple be petrified… including three innocent teenage girls." Falco growled.

"Oh dear… it doesn't matter the Shinmei style can't be beaten with your methods… what!" She said.

She was suddenly wrapped in shadows as Setsuna and Asuna ran past her and into the woods. Brent turned to Averus who smiled slightly before turning to Falco and groaning. Falco had a maniacal look on his face and his fingers were twitching.

"Tatsumiya-san… Ku Fei-san… Falco is going to remain here and help you while Averus and I go after the one responsible for the travesty at the temple." Brent growled.

With a wave of his hands and a glance at Ku Fei. he and Averus were swallowed by the shadows and vanished. He and Averus reappeared outside the circle of Ogres and dashed off into the woods towards his prey. As they ran Averus hit something invisible and began to struggle to get free of it making Brent skid to a stop. He turned and saw the same woman from the temple they visited the first day.

"I may have underestimated you when we fought last time Reaper… but this time I won't hold back!" She said as she reached into her robes and pulled out three slips of paper.

"Brother… go I can handle this woman." Averus said calmly.

Brent nodded and dashed off. As he ran beneath the trees he heard the sound of waves against the shore and turned towards it. He emerged at the top of a large cliff overlooking an enormous boulder with sacred sutra's and rope covering it. He looked around and saw the 'White Haired Boy' fighting who he assumed were Negi, Asuna and Setsuna. He changed into his hybrid state covered in dark fire and prepared to leap into the air when he felt a sharp pain followed by a stone arrow protruding from his shoulder, he returned to normal and turned to see his attacker. He saw at least fifty stone archers along with a man with a green vest, shorts, hat, and eyes looking at him with drawn bows pointed at him. Brent could immediately tell the man was a demon in disguise.

"Drop the illusion demon and show me your true form!" Brent growled as he pulled the arrow from his shoulder.

"Jussst asss obssservational asss I wasss informed." The demon hissed.

Their was a swirl of dust and the man changed into a snake-man. He was twelve feet long had a cobra like head and two powerful arms… there were also fifty more stone archers with him.

"**Before I move on to slay my primary target… I'M GOING TO RIP YOU INTO TINY LITTLE PIECE!**!" Brent yelled demonically.

**A/N:**

**Translation: Catalan to English**

**Esperit de la velocitat del vent ens concede: spirit of the wind grant us speed**

**Ombra Palissada: Shadow palisade**

**Japanese to English:**

**Junsuisa ano Fujin Tamashi: Purity of the Impure soul**


	18. Brothers: Battles

Brothers: Battles

I don't own Negima!

-Falco-

Falco stood in the ankle deep water as straight as he could looking out at the horde of Ogres surrounding himself, Mana, and Ku Fei with a hungry look in his eyes. He had resumed his human shape and looked nothing like a dragon save for his slit pupils

"Who are you?" Ku Fei asked dully.

Falco face faults before getting back up and glaring at her.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT!" He roared angrily "I'm Falco and I'm here to help you ladies."

He then seemed to stare at Mana for a second… before he started to drool slightly.

"You are HOT… wanna go out with me Mana?" He asked.

Mana blushed as Ku, the Ogres, and Tsukuyomi all face fault. The lead Ogre was quickly on its feet.

"You're in the middle of battle stop thinking with your dick and concentrate boy!" It shouted.

"Yeah no time to think that way!" Ku shouted.

Falco was ignoring the whole world at the moment though as he examined the still blushing Mana in a single glance. She was holding a pair of Glock 20's (He liked her more already) and held them as if she was an expert with them (he liked her even more) she was blushing awkwardly but seemed to radiate confidence all the same.

"Look out!" Ku shouted.

Falco quickly spun about and in one fluid motion pulled out an AA-12 shotgun and opened fire on a large cyclopsian ogre and the 6 kappa with it. The six kappas were blown away quickly with a single slug but the Cyclops took two shots to the head before vanishing. He ejected the spent magazine and loaded in a thirty round drum. He looked back at the two girls and smirked.

"Well let's get to work before more show up!" He said excitedly before dashing into the mob firing.

**-Averus-**

"Desera we meet again." Averus said coldly.

"Yes but this time I won't go easy… I have permission from my employer to kill you so now you'll be facing my real demons." Desera said viciously.

She was wearing a very revealing kimono showing off her… large bust and probably was hoping that he would be distracted… but he was in control of himself… for the most part. She reached into her cleavage and pulled out three black slips of paper with white kanji on them.

"I summon you! Birato, Shizensho!" She said as she threw them to the ground.

There was a small explosion of dust and when it cleared there were two twelve foot tall demons, one in front of her and the other behind her. The one in front was very thin and had red skin, long, rigid, metallic grey hair, red eyes, a black loin cloth, foot long claws on its left hand and a six foot long, foot wide sword in its right. The one behind her seemed to be made of blocks of jade and was twelve feet wide as well as twelve feet tall, where its eye should have been was a horizontal line with a yellow orb that moved along the line to see. The only part of it that seemed to be able to move was its enormous arms that would easily block off Desera from his attacks… but it was pretty immobile otherwise.

"Ombra Fulla." Averus whispered.

The invisible webbing surrounding him was cut away as the shadows surrounding him rose up to cut them and he fell to the ground.

"Talisman, Talisman" Desera chanted holding up a regular slip of paper "Blast my foe to bits."

She threw at him and as it flew towards him he only had a second to react.

"Ombra Armadura!" He shouted.

His shadow quickly covered him and only just finished as the slip hit him and detonated. He flew fifty feet back and threw several thin trees before landing on the lake shore. The shadows he was wrapped in faded revealing a bruised but otherwise fine Averus. He stood up and reached into the pockets on the inner lining of his trench coat pocket as black mist started to flow from him again. Desera and her greater demon arrived and before turning her attention to him she re-summoned Shizensho as he pulled out…

"Why do you carry around a playing card from a trading card game with you?" Desera asked in a curious tone.

"Because I do." He replied emotionlessly but with a demonic tone.

He began chanting in a language she didn't understand and realized with a shock that the two cards were glowing.

**-Brent-**

"Alcolici del vento io ti prego per formare un muro davanti a me! Gian, Qian, Xun, Jian." Brent shouted while drawing a symbol in the air in front of him as the wave of arrows flew towards him.

There was a gust of wind that swirled in front of him that quickly solidified into a gray dome. Most of the arrows shattered when they hit the barrier… but he hadn't cast the spell fast enough and so a few made it past the barrier. They all missed except for one which hit his shoulder.

"Damn!" Brent swore as the deluge of arrows ceased.

He pulled out the arrow in his shoulder and crossed his arms again, ignoring the pain from

his wound.

"Kensei Style: Way of the Four Hands!" He shouted causing his four blades to float by his side "Kensei style: Way of the Twister!"

His swords started to spin before they shot off into the stone archers cutting them in half. Brent leapt away from the archers and started to throw his knives hitting each of his targets square in between the eyes causing them to crumble away. His swords returned to floating around him and he looked around him… there were no archers left. He was confused since he could have sworn the snake demon had hidden among them.

**BOOM!**

Brent was hit in the back by several explosives that sent him flying towards the edge of the cliff as a stone arrow pierced his lower left leg below the knee. He shouted in pain as he spun around to see seven stone archers and the bow wielding Snake demon smiling at him. Each of the stone archers had their bows drawn back but instead of a stone arrow they had either an arrow made of lightning or a glowing red arrow. Brent assessed his damage; broken leg, shoulder, seven broken ribs, numerous lacerations and bruises, internal bleeding, and third degree burns on his back… but his clothes weren't burnt. He saw three options; retreat which he would never do, transform to demonic fire dragon which wasn't needed, or release his swords. He crossed his arms and all but his katana returned to there sheathes. He held the katana in his hands.

"Evil light shine Fudotoku Hikari." Brent chanted.

The blade in his left hand glowed bright white for a second before fading to reveal it had changed. Its blade was off white but its hilt was black and its hand guard was the black yang sign.

"Shadow of the just rise Shinsei Kurai." He chanted again.

His other blade shone black for a second before revealing the blade had become black as night and its hilt as white as new fallen snow with the hand guard the white yin sign.

"These are two of a set of three blades used by the Kensei. The cursed Fudotoku Hikari."

He said holding up the off white blade.

"And the blessed Shinsei Kurai." He said holding up the black blade.

The Snake demon only laughed not understanding the danger it was in. Brent crossed his arms again.

"Kensei style: Way of the Soul!" He shouted

The one if Wakizashi floating around him burst into flame while the other one turned into light.

"I am not a master of the Kensei style but I am the strongest alive." Brent said "Now see the might of the Kensei style: Cleansing Flame!"

The fire blade and the light blade moved directly next to Shinsei Kurai, where the flame and light mixed, wrapping around all three blades and extending several feet before turning into a seven foot long two foot wide sword made white fire. Brent transformed into his hybrid form and flew twelve feet into the air. With a roar he swept his blade horizontally destroying the stone archers with a crescent shaped blade made of white fire.. but they had already fired peppering him with explosions. When the smoke cleared he was shown to be seemingly unhurt. He raised the flaming sword and swung it killing the demon and bisecting the cliff. The cliff liquefied from the heat and slid into the lake sending up a wave of steam as several enormous arms emerged from the rock.

**-Falco-**

He was completely out of ammo for his AA-12, Magnums, and Uzi as was the slightly injured Mana who was cut on the shoulder, and while the exhausted Ku Fei was only bruised a bit but was otherwise unharmed. Falco still had an ace up his sleeve as he put his Uzi back into their holsters. His arm was cut up and he was bleeding from cuts on his legs and shoulder. Falco still had a ace up his sleeve as the hoard of ogres (that now only numbered 75) and Tsukuyomi (who's dress was now tattered) encircled them again.

"See… you have no chance, you're exhausted and out of ammo." Tsukuyomi said.

Falco started laughing quietly but it slowly built in volume till it was booming and filled with madness.

"I still have one trick left up my sleeve!" He sad with an insane grin.

Ku Fei was getting unnerved while Mana raised an eyebrow as Falco held his right arm out away from his body.

"Big Bang Bada Boom Sairão apressados meteoro!" Falco shouted madly.

There was a brief flash of red light and in his right hand materialized a minigun. He swung down to his side and placed his left hand on the handle. The gun was three feet in length with the six barrels making up two feet, it had no ammo belt or box and was covered in bright red runes.

"Now let's see if Shinmei style can stop Meteor." Falco said confidently.

Falco yanked back the catch and started the barrels spinning before he opened fire laughing madly. It sounded like a hundred cannons going off one by one in mere seconds of each other and each hit exploded dispelling the Ogre unfortunate enough to be hit. Soon the area was covered in smoke obscuring their view of their surroundings. After a few seconds he stopped and as the smoke cleared they saw only twenty-three remained.

"Seventy calibers, high explosive tipped bullet with power enhancing and banishment seals on them. Stored in a pocket dimension so as to eliminate reloading!" Falco said happily as he hefted it over his shoulder.

Tsukuyomi was shocked after seeing that display but shook it off and leapt forward expecting him to be able to bring the gun back down into firing position before she reached. But he was faster then she thought and managed to get it in position if not rotating fast enough to fire. But bringing it down wasn't the only thing he did… he had thought something like this would happen so he was prepared and as soon as the gun was level he cast a spell.

"Escudo de Pedra!" He said.

The runes on the minigun glowed for a second before a wall of stone rose up between himself and Tsukuyomi.

"Essence of the Shinmei School: Rock-Cutting-Blade." She said cutting the wall in two… and running into several balls of lighting.

-FLASHBACK-

"Meteor incêndios mas chumbo, agora dar-lhe relâmpago! Raio Orbs!" Falco quickly chanted from behind the wall before firing.

-END FLASHBACK-

The orbs of lightning hit her sending her flying back before landing and skidding to a stop and getting to her feet. She looked up and saw Falco holding his arm out in front of him angled towards the ground.

"Espíritos da Terra faz o que eu comando! Levante-se pedra soldados!" He shouted.

The water started rumbling and the next thing she knew there a hundred stone golems the size of men rising from the ground wielding stone swords, axes, and clubs.

"Attaque Ogro!" Falco shouted.

The golems all charged at the remaining Ogres as large arms rose up over the trees in the distance.

**-Averus-**

"Venir Drac Van'Dalgyon, Demostra la desesperació de la Foscor!" Averus shouted before throwing the cards to the ground.

There was an explosion of smoke that covered the area briefly covering them. Desera heard a deep growl and a ghoulish laugh.

'What did he summon?!' She thought.

The smoke cleared revealing two strange demons one standing in front of Averus and another standing behind him. The one behind of Averus was fifteen feet tall and looked like his shadow had come alive. It was nearly formless and seemed to have no legs instead just melting into the ground, the chest area was vibrant red that slowly turned purple the farther down and its head had two horns, glowing yellow mouth and eyes, and its arms were long and ended in black claws. The other was twenty feet tall and blackish purple in color, it had bluish purple crystals at its shoulder, wrist, forehead, and on its thirty foot wingspan, it stood upright on its hind legs with its arms crossed in front of it and a man like face and hands. It inhaled and roared deeply at Desera as Averus looked at her coldly.

"What are those?! They sure aren't a demon that's for sure!" Desera shouted.

"They're monster spirits from ancient Egypt. Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord my superior monster." Averus said motioning to the monster in front of him "and Despair from the Dark."

He pointed to the monster behind him which laughed sinisterly.

"Van'Dalgyon Atac!" Averus shouted pointing at Desera.

With a loud roar the monster flapped its wings billowing up sand and lifted up into the air as the crystal's glow before it flew towards Birato as Averus began to chant.

"Ares! El meu enemic està davant meu la mendicitat per a la batalla! Dóna'm la força per matar!" Averus chanted loudly but emotionlessly.

His right hand was engulfed in a red glow briefly before pointing at Van'Dalgyon, a beam of red light shot from the tip of his finger, hitting the monster and transferring the red glow to Van'Dalgyon who slashed at Birato who blocked with its sword. There was a screech of metal and Van'Dalgyon leapt back to avoid Birato's retaliatory claw swipe. Averus saw five deep claw marks on Birato's sword and almost missed the three tags flying at him but was saved from death by Despairs arms encircling him protectively, moments later the tags exploded and Despair covered Averus with its body to protect him from the explosion its body absorbing the damage but remaining relatively unharmed. As he was under Despair he quickly uttered a spell.

"Malèvol esperit de la foscor jo et comandament a destruir el meu enemic!" Averus chanted.

Right before he finished Despair lifted up off him revealing his left had was behind his head and as he said the last word of the spell he thrust his hand forward sending three long, four inch thick, black, tentacles with mouths filled with razor sharp teeth at the tips towards Desera but were blocked by Shizensho's massive stone arm. Averus smirked slightly as the tentacles wrapped around the demons thick arm and effortlessly lifted the massive demon up, slammed it into the ground once before flinging it into the lake and returning to Averus sleeves. Van'Dalgyon and Birato continued their battle and Birato was slowly losing ground.

"Finish it Van'Dalgyon!" Averus said.

The dragon nodded and effortlessly cut the inch thick blade into before blasting Birato with a purple beam which dispelled the demon. The beam continued towards Desera but was blocked by the recently returned Shizensho, it held for a second before dispelling as the beam ended. Averus put his hand back into his trench coat and pulled out a small palm sized pebble.

"Meet the Demon of Vengeance… Venjaca." He said before fling the pebble to the ground between them.

There was a flash of light and there stood a hideous man shaped beast that was ten feet tall with long legs and arms as well as a deformed human face and an elongated head roared before dashing at the screaming Desera. As soon as it reached her it proceeded to rip her apart. He turned his attention to the large glowing Ogre as the bright light it was made up of faded.

Negi fell to his knee next to Asuna and Setsuna as the enormous Ogre rose up out of the rock as light.

"With the power of Sukuna tomorrows reinforcements will be decimated!" Chigusa laughed from the giant Ogres shoulder.

The light quickly faded revealing glowing red eyes pebbly gray skin and long claws on its hands. Just as the light faded there was an explosion behind Sukuna and the cliff melted sending up massive amounts of steam as it hit the water. They heard a roar and a fiery winged form flew out of the steam and landed next to Negi and his Ministra.

"Springfield-san…" Kaore gasped.

The three of them saw that the demon was badly hurt.

"Where's the white haired brat?" He snarled.

"No time, Konoka-san's in danger, we need to help her!" Negi shouted.

The demon seemed to think for a second.

"…You are correct we must save those who can be saved before I can avenge those who were taken from us." Kaore stated.

Setsuna looked at the ground with a sad expression.

"It looks like I have no choice… at least it's to you guys." Setsuna suddenly said as she crossed her arms on her chest and seemed to focus intently on something.

Suddenly she had two large white wings sprouting from her back as fluffy white feathers drifted around them.

"I know… I'm hideous just like them… but I'm honest when I say I want to protect ojou-sama. Eek!" She said before Asuna started to mess with the wings.

**-BRENT'S POV-**

'So that's why she seemed so familiar… and why Averus would only speak to her… she's a hanyou… but we must hurry.' He thought.

"Setsuna-dono lets go… I'll go and distract Sukuna while you get Konoka-san at the first opening." Brent said.

"I shall wait till the perfect moment arises." Setsuna said confidently.

Brent leapt into the air and flew straight for Sukuna he dodged several swipes of its claws before stopping slightly above its head.

"Infernal Tempest!" He shouted holding both arms in front of him palms open.

The wind blew around him and towards Sukuna but as it passed it erupted in dark fire as an enormous gust of burning wind encompassed Sukuna's two heads for several seconds before stopping… and having one of its massive arms smash in to him with the force of the bullet train… he was lucky it was a glancing blow. Brent went flying smashing into the water and continuing till he hit a rock. He was broken, battered, and beaten. He had only one option… he changed into his full demonic fire dragon form. On the surface a red glow emanated from the point Brent had entered the water and soon the whole lake started to boil before he leapt out of the water and flew up into the air. He was now in the form he had used to avenge his past loves. In this form he was immune to all but the most powerful attacks and absorbed twelve percent of any non-physical attacked like he did with his left hand… but this form burned a lot of energy. His injuries no longer bothered him as he roared and took a deep breath. As he did his throat expanded to the point when he could barely turn it before exhaling… sending a beam of black energy at Sukuna. He moved his head just barely sweeping the destructive beam across its chest. Seconds later any matter that came in contact with the beam exploded violently causing the giant Ogre to howl in agony and rage. Brent still had another blast left and exhaled again this time crossing one of Sukuna's arms and when it exploded he roared.

"INFERNAL BEAM!"

The Sukuna roared in pain again as its lower left arm was blown off and fell into the water. The Giant Ogre was shrouded in smoke as Brent hovered to see if Setsuna had rescued Konoka… before an enormous black orb shot out of the smoke and hit him. He roared in agony as it felt like a thousand red hot knives pierced him across his body. It hurt so bad that he unconsciously shifted to his 'hybrid' form. His clothes were now little more than rags and he was covered in horrific injuries as time seemed to freeze. The Ogres arm shot out of the smoke towards him and hit him head on sending him slamming into the lake and continuing till he hit rock. He hit his head and lost consciousness.

**A/N:**

**Translations: Italian to English**

**Alcolici del vento io ti prego per formare un muro davanti a me: Spirits of the wind beseech thee to form a barrier before me**

**Catalan to English**

**Ombra Fulla: Shadow blade**

**Ombra Armadura: Shadow armor**

**Venir Drac Van'Dalgyon, Demostra la desesperació de la foscor: Come forth dragon Van'Dalgyon, Demon Despair from the Dark**

**Ares! El meu enemic està davant meu la mendicitat per a la batalla! Dóna'm la força per matar!: Ares! My foe stands before me begging for battle! Grant me the strength to slay them!**

**Malèvol esperit de la foscor jo et comandament a destruir el meu enemic!: Malevolent spirit of The Darkness I command you to destroy my foe!**

**Van'Dalgyon Atac: Van'Dalgyon attack**

**Portugese to English**

**Sairão apressados meteoro: come forth meteor**

**Escudo de Pedra: Shield of Stone**

**Meteor incêndios mas chumbo, agora dar-lhe relâmpago! Raio Orbs!: Meteor fires but lead, now give it lightning! Lightning Orbs!**

**Espíritos da Terra faz o que eu comando! Levante-se pedra soldados!: Spirits of the earth do as I command! Rise up stone soldiers!**

**Ataque Ogro: Attack Ogres**

**Falco says his spells in Portugese.**


	19. Aftermath

Aftermath

I no own Negima.

Brent awoke on a soft mattress in a warm, sun filled room and tried to remember how he got there.

-FLASHBACK-

Brent's eyes snapped open to see the starry night sky above him. He was floating on his back in frigid water. He remembered trying to fight Sukuna and losing consciousness. He supposed he was lucky not to have drowned. He winced in pain as each breath was agonizing… then he remembered the youth and quickly tried to move but had to hold back a shout of pain. He was very weak and couldn't feel his left arm or right leg. It felt like nearly every bone in his body was broken into splinters but by some miracle he could still move the limbs he still had feeling in, albeit with extreme pain. He slowly but painfully started to move towards the dock and his prey.

Ku Fei, Mana, Falco, Kaede, Yue, Kotaro, and Averus finally reached their friends and classmates but were surprised to see Evangeline and Chachamaru there as well but as Ku Fei looked around she noticed someone missing.

"Where the demon guy?" She asked.

Setsuna and Asuna gasped.

"I completely forgot about him! He tried to take on this giant four armed thing by himself." Asuna said "He got punched into the water but came back up as this odd fiery dragon and managed to cut off one of its arms before…"

"Before what girl." Averus said with a hint of concern.

"He got hit by some weird ball of energy hit him and the giant punched him into the water again… he never came back up." Asuna said tearfully.

She knew the demon was Brent and he had quickly become a good friend of hers. She didn't know if he could have survived and it hurt her to even think that he was… he had tried so hard to help save Konoka and had done so already badly injured. Suddenly there was a very bright light coming from Averus's hand illuminating the area.

"Why is water red?" Ku asked.

Everyone looked into the water to see it was blood red in color.

"You don't think he's… dead do you?" Ku asked.

"I'm afraid that is highly likely." Averus said.

"My scans indicate that there is a heavy concentration of blood in the water. Estimates indicate that there is approximately two times the amount of blood the average human has in there bodies." Chachamaru stated.

"That's odd." Falco said.

Negi happened to be looking behind Evangeline and saw the top of the white haired kid's head oozing out of the dock and reacted, quickly dashing to Evangeline.

"Evangeline-san! Behind you!" He shouted.

He grabbed her head and twisted around, putting himself between her and the white haired kid.

"Wh-what the heck are you doi-" She started to shout… till she noticed the kid.

"Move, you fool!" She shouted.

She flung Negi aside as she was impaled through the stomach with a spear of stone and gasped. Negi couldn't hear the conversation the two had but then Evangeline turned into bats and reappeared behind him and said something before making a slashing motion sending a large explosion making the boy turn into water. Negi collapsed soon afterward and it was discovered he was slowly turning into stone.

**-Brent-**

Brent reached the pier just after a large explosion but couldn't climb on. He used all his will to summon a shadow to retrieve one of his swords or teleport but couldn't. There was a sudden flash of blue light and a six foot long Nodachi was in his hand. Using the strange blue blade he levered himself up onto the dock and used it to push himself to his feet before using it as a crutch to hobble over to a group of people.

Ku Fei heard something disturb the water and turned in its direction to see a horrifying figure. It was so scary she screamed instinctively the group turned to the figure as Averus shone his light on it revealing the broken, battered, and bleeding form of Kaore stumbling towards them. His trench coat was gone, his pants were shredded and burned, his vest was barely hanging on and his practically skinned chest was clearly visible, his hood was melted to his head, the mask on his face was cracked, blackened and the lower half was gone showing a bloody chin and mouth. When he was in their midst he coughed up a lot of blood before speaking.

"Where… is… the… boy?" He groaned.

Thick, gooey red blood with the consistency of pudding was slowly flowing from his body and due to the numerous large wounds had already formed a decent sized puddle of pudding-like blood.

"Gone." Eva answered.

"And… Ko…noka?" he asked weakly a she began to tremble.

"I'm okay Kaore." Konoka answered with gratitude and concern evident in her voice.

"Good…" He sighed before collapsing face down in the pool of his blood.

Chachamaru was quickly by his side doing a diagnostic scan of his injuries.

"Ruptured Liver, kidneys, and lungs, ninety percent of his bones have multiple compound fractures, ninety-nine percent of his muscles are torn, severe internal bleeding, numerous deep lacerations across the arms, chest, and legs, third degree burns on his back, head, and forearms, and he has a hole in his heart." Chachamaru said carefully peeling away what was his hood.

When she did , the crushed remnants fell away.

"BRENT-KUN!" Ku shouted hysterically.

She was quickly kneeling worriedly by his side ignorant of the slowly increasing pool of blood.

"Ku… Fei…?" He gurgled weakly.

"Will he be okay?" Ku asked Chachamaru.

Several of the girls looking on had tears in there eyes… they couldn't believe how badly hurt Brent was or that Negi was turning into stone.

"Unless he and Negi-sensei are treated with powerful healing spells in three minutes they will both die." She replied with a little liquid leaking from her eyes.

Setsuna looked at Konoka briefly.

"Ojou-sama…" She said quietly.

"…I know." Konoka replied.

She walked over to Asuna who was wrapped in a blanket, provided by Averus, to cover her bare chest.

"Um.. Asuna?" She asked nervously.

"What?!" She replied angrily.

"Perhaps if I… were to kiss Negi-kun?" Konoka asked.

"Th-this is NO TIME for you and your-!!" Asuna started to shout only to be interrupted by Konoka.

"N-no not that! No! It's just… that thing! Pactio! You know, that-" she said "Set-chan has filled me in on what's been happening… and I thank her for it. So many of you from school have come to help me… it's all I can think to do."

Chamo quickly drew up a circle as fast as he could.

"Negi-kun." She said softly as she lifted his head up "Here comes…"

Brent was barely conscious but everything he could feel was in severe pain on second… then he saw a bright light through his eyelids and he felt better. He was still very tired but opened his eyes a little bit to see his brothers, Ku Fei, and Kaede standing over him with Ku being the closest… he surmised she was kneeling next to him. He muttered something quietly that Ku Fei didn't catch.

"What Brent-kun?' She asked worriedly.

He repeated what he said a little louder but Ku still didn't hear him.

"I still couldn't hear." She told him.

"Am I in Heaven? You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen… so you must be an angel." He said with a weak smile.

"Brent-kun!" Ku shouted grabbing him round the neck in a suffocating hug. He felt tears hit on his neck.

Ku just realized what he had said and the last thing he heard before fainting was her lovely laughter.

-END FLASHBACK-

He sighed sadly as he remembered how he had failed to avenge Haruna, Kazumi, or Nodoka. He slowly sat up and realized he was back in his usual clothes and briefly wondered who dressed him. He saw the odd blue Nodachi laying next to him and reached out to grasp its hilt and sat up before examining it. It was light as a feather and made from some kind of crystal Brent couldn't identify, it had no guard and its hilt had odd indentations on it. Tied to the butt of the hilt were four woven cords all a different color. All were four inches long with a metal charm at the end like a dog tag. There was a purple cord , a black cord, a silver cord, and a gold cord, each with a black charm at the end. As he examined it he saw a name engraved in the blade, that read 'Hikari no Shukufuku'.

"Blessing of Light?" Brent wondered aloud.

There was a flash of bright blue light and a terrible burning sensation on his forearm. The blade was gone and Brent frantically looked for it before seeing his forearm. On its underside, from the elbow to just before his wrist was a tattoo of a blue sword, the tip resting at his wrist and the hilt at his elbow. He wanted to get out so he decided to figure things out later. He stood up and walked over to the door as he heard voices arguing. He kicked down the door when he heard Konoka and Asuna shouting about an emergency.

"Oh, here you are Sakurazaki." Came a voice that nearly stopped his heart.

He slowly turned towards it and saw Kazumi, Nodoka, and Haruna waiting for Negi and Setsuna.

"Oh hi Brent-kun." Kazumi said happily "Why are you cry… umph!"

Brent had latched onto Kazumi's waist as he kissed her deeply. Everyone watching had sweatdrops running down the back of their heads as they watched the two.

"Brent-kun… what was that? And why are you crying?" She asked.

"I thought I'd never be able to hold you again" He sobbed happily "I thought you were gone."

"Well don't worry" She whispered in his ear "I'm fine."

"I know Kazumi… I know." He replied.

"What happened?" Haruna asked Nodoka.

Nodoka just shrugged.


	20. Pictures

**Pictures**

**I do not own Negima**

**Brent's brothers had vanished… no one had seen them after Brent had been brought back to the temple last night but he wasn't worried… in fact he was happy they were gone. He walked down the hall with his arms behind his head, in deep thought. For some reason that man he had met the day before kept bothering him. He hadn't seen the guy since then but Brent just couldn't stop going over what he had said in his mind. He sighed as he reached his room not noticing the sign and opened the door… which was probably a bad idea. **

**Inside Zazie, Natsumi, Chisame, Ayaka, and Chizuru were all… naked. He froze since they hadn't noticed him yet and grabbed his swim trunks before slowly backing out the room and closing the door before dashing off. He had decided to visit the Onsen and try to think about things other than the creepy giant. He put his trunks on and grabbed a towel before walking to the Onsen. He had his eyes closed again as he slid into the warm water and rested his head against the side. He was still tired and very**** sore after last night's excitement and only wanted to rest as he closed his eyes.**

"**All I remember is having to 'Seiza-sit' cause I lost!" Someone shouted.**

**Brent woke with a start and leapt out of the water in surprise before landing in the water again… at least most of him did any way. His head hit the side with a loud crack and he stood up cradling his throbbing head.**

"**Owww. Who's shouting?" He asked.**

**It was then he saw the girls. Ako and Makie were out of the water and partially covered with small towels, Akira and Yuuna were submerged in the water up to the nipple, but Mana wasn't in the water and wasn't covered at all. They all stared at him as he stared back for a few seconds.**

"**Ack I'm sorry!" He shouted closing his eyes tightly as he got a small nose bleed.**

**He turned around and struggled to walk back inside when he heard a shout.**

"**Hey Brent-kun where were you last night?" Yuna shouted.**

**Not turning around Brent tried to think up a convincing story.**

"**I lost track of time while in an awesome arcade… and… uh… then I checked out some places." He lied.**

"**What kind of places?" Makie asked.**

"**Just places!" Brent shouted before dashing off.**

'**He doesn't seem to mind the scars… how is able to stand them?' Ako thought 'I'll have to ask him later.'**

**He changed his clothes and wrapped the wet trunks in the towel before leaving. He wandered into the lobby past Ku Fei's group who were eating and past the twins group who were in the gift shop. He decided to see if his group was done changing and walked up to their room and knocked.**

"**CAN'T YOU READ?!" Ayaka shouted.**

'**Damn how long does it take to change clothes?' Brent wondered angrily 'It's been at least four hours since I was here last.'**

"**Oops sorry I'll just wait out here… oh and before I leave…" Brent said "WHY THE HELL DOES IT TAKE FOUR HOURS FOR FIVE GIRLS TO CHANGE CLOTHES!"**

"**NAKITAKA-SAN SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ayaka shouted.**

**Brent leaned against the wall muttering before sliding down to the floor with his ear against the door.**

**-Inside the Room-**

"Brent-kun was only trying to get in Rep-san. You didn't have to yell at him." Chizuru said calmly.

"So? He didn't have to yell in the first place!" Ayaka retorted angrily "Anyway, where were we?"

"You were talking about how much the class has changed while on this trip" Natsumi said as Zazie nodded next to her.

Ayaka started pointing out how much Negi-sensei had changed.

"And I'll have you know that I, Yukihiro Ayaka, have, on this school field trip…" Ayaka said passionately "Have seen an unprecedented degree of personal growth."

"You have?!" Natsumi asked "How so?"

"In my womanly feelings for NEGI-SENSEI of course!" Ayaka shouted.

"Um… yeah." Natsumi said "… and this was when…?"

**-Back with Brent-**

Brent heard Ayaka's comment and decided to respond.

"HEY AYAKA I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT YOU SCARE SENSEI!" Brent shouted through the door "BESIDE'S WHATEVER HAPPENED TO IT BEING 'INAPPROPRIATE' FOR A TEACHER TO DATE THEIR STUDENT?! OR IS IT ONLY ALLOWABLE WHEN IT'S YOU?! YOU'RE A REAL HYPOCRITE AND I THINK THAT NODOKA IS A MUCH BETTER MATCH FOR SENSEI!"

"YOU STAY OUT OF IT!" Ayaka shouted.

"MAKE ME!" Brent shouted back.

Then the door slammed open, hitting Brent in the head and stunning him as he felt someone tug on his shirt collar and the door slam. The next thing he knew he was face to face with a red faced Ayaka who looked angry enough to kill him.

"YOU'LL HELP ME GET NEGI-SENSEI!" She shouted in his face.

"MAKE ME!" Brent shouted back.

Ayaka screamed and started to shake him but he didn't try and stop her. Suddenly she screamed in surprise and dropped him. He looked up to see that Chizuru had snuck up behind her and grabbed her breasts. Chizuru winked at him as he backed out the door and closed it.

**-Inside the Room-**

"Sorry Rep-san but you were being quite rude to poor Brent-kun." Chizuru said as Ayaka turned to look at her with a face flushed with embarrassment.

"Bad Chizu-ne." Ayaka admonished her.

"Let's do a booby test… y'know for old time sakes?" Chizuru declared before pausing a second "You too Chisame-san."

"What, and catch you hootchie cooties…? Nuh-unh." Chisame replied.

Just then they heard a loud ruckus outside the room. It sounded like someone was wrestling.

"I can't go in there… because they're naked and AYAKA'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

They heard Brent shout "That isn't the same! Wait."

Suddenly the door was thrown open and Brent was shoved in the room followed by a smirking Kazumi.

"It's time for our group photo so gather round." She said as she sat Brent down in front of the others "C'mon y'all, smush in, now… camera's this way, Murakami."

Once she had the group the way she wanted it she set the timer on the camera before rejoining the group.

"Say cheese!" She said before the flash.

After the picture Brent dashed out of the room and down the hall towards the lobby… right into Ku's group.

"Hey everyone… what's up?" He asked.

It looked like Chao and Satomi were interrogating Ku as she ate.

"Oh nothing Brent-kun." Chao said happily.

Chao got really close to Ku's face before continuing her interrogation.

"Where did you go last night? Confess, okay?" Chao demanded politely.

"Tha' none 'ou 'izness…" Ku said through a mouthful of food.

"If that's how you want it, you can test my new machine…" Satomi said "AUTO FORCE FEEDING NIKUMAN MACHINE, NIKUMAN-KUN Z…!"

"MMNPH!" Ku tried to shout.

"It'll keep on feeding you till you confess so…" Satomi shouted as the machine shoved Nikuman into a panicking Ku's mouth.

Brent laughed a bit before turning to Kaede and Satsuki.

"Hey Satsuki can I have a pork bun?" He asked Satsuki.

Satsuki smiled and handed one to Brent… who then proceeded to shove it into his mouth making his cheeks bulge.

"I can't believe how good these pork buns are." Kaede commented.

"The secrets in the outer dough see…?" Satsuki told her.

"Ooh! Cute pose. Look this way Ku-chan…" Kazumi said before taking a picture.

Brent had to agree with Kazumi they did look cute… and funny. He heard a commotion at the gift shop but was trying not to laugh with food in his mouth when Ku finally escaped from her friends and went running after Kazumi… who had just taken a picture of the twins in Geisha outfits complete with white make-up, flowers, and really uncomfortable looking sandals.

"SO KEW-W-W-W-WT!" Sakurako, Madoka, and Misa shouted in unison as the twins and Ku Fei chased after Kazumi.

"Don't you DARE use that for the scrapbook…" Fuka shouted.

"We look like freaks with these white faces..!" Fumika added also shouting.

"You give film back now, Asakura!" Ku shouted "No can use that one!"

This was too much for Brent and he started laughing hard inhaling some of his pork bun and started to choke. Kaede slapped him on the back and he swallowed his food.

"Thanks Kaede-san." Brent gasped.

"No problem Brent-kun." Kaede replied.


	21. Realization

A Terrible Realization.

I no own Negima.

When Group 5, Eva, Chachamaru, and Kazumi left the hotel to meet with the Elder for something Brent went along as well walking right next to Kazumi.

"Hey Brent-san." Setsuna whispered.

"Yeah what is it?" Brent replied.

"When we get back to Mahora you're going to tell us about your abilities." Setsuna said.

"Sure." Brent replied.

They found the Elder dressed in a business suit smoking a cigarette.

"Hello all." He greeted them with a wave "Got some rest, I hope?"

"Don't need it!" Brent said loudly.

"Has it gone well Mistress?" Chachamaru asked.

"Very well." Eva replied happily.

Setsuna bowed slightly and Konoka made a surprised sound.

"Whoa check out the civvies…!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Hey there Elder!" Negi shouted.

When they reached him Konoka quickly rushed over to him.

"Smoking bad." She said as she snatched the cigarette from his hands.

"It's this way-a small three story structure." He said motioning behind him.

Brent never left Kazumi's side as they followed the Elder down a path into the woods towards Negi's father's house. He remembered meeting the man during the Great War and had found the man… eccentric but fun to be around. He had heard of Brent and had come to try and convince him to join his side. Brent had refused stating that regardless the outcome the ruling magic council would find something bad that happened near him and frame it on him. He felt Kazumi take his hand and lean against him a little as they walked.

"Brent-kun… I was wondering." She whispered "If you'll live for thousands of years… what will you do when Ku Fei and I eventually die of old age?"

If Brent wasn't so hurt by this realization he'd laugh at himself. He had never thought much beyond finding someone special. He frantically tried to think of something and only just remembered a ritual his father had mentioned once that could turn a human into a half-demon but didn't remember anything about it.

"My father once mentioned a ritual that could help… but I don't remember anything about it." Brent whispered sadly "I was told it would make a human into a half-demon but I don't know if you'd want that done to you."

Kazumi kissed him on the cheek.

"If it will let me live alongside you I'll do anything." She said lovingly.

Brent smiled a little and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. They soon reached Negi's fathers house and the Elder unlocked it and invited them in. Inside the place was quite large… and full of books. Haruna and Nodoka's eyes got starry and they both looked like they went to heaven.

"Look at all the books…!" Haruna said giddily.

"So modern! So bright! So… clean!" Asuna commented.

"We've kept it just the same as when he was here last." The Elder explained.

Haruna, Nodoka and Yue started to excitedly climb one of the ladders used to reach high books.

"Should they be…?" Eva asked.

"What they don't know won't hurt them." The Elder said before shouting "um… ladies? Do unto others property as you'd have done unto yours, all right?"

As the others explored Brent walked over to the Elder.

"Elder would you happen to know if there are any books focusing on demon tribes or legendary blades?" he asked.

"I'm not sure Brent-san you'd have to look." The Elder replied.

Brent thanked him and moved to the large bookshelf and started examining titles. Most of them were in languages he understood with one or two in an odd language. Several of the books were in English or Japanese and he couldn't see the titles higher up on the ceiling high bookshelf since Haruna and Nodoka were still using the ladder. He saw something just out of sight that looked promising and approached the two excited girls.

"Excuse me but may I use the ladder for a second Nodoka-san, Haruna-san?" he asked.

"Sure Brent-kun!" Haruna said happily "and please just call me Paru."

"Thank you and I will Paru-san." Brent replied.

He slid the ladder into the position and climbed up to examine the title and smiled. The book was five inches thick and a half foot tall with a blue leather cover, back and spine. The title and author were inlaid with gold and read _'Legendary, Sacred, Cursed, and Magical blades of the World'_ and was written by William Lewiston Longview the VI. He pulled the heavy book off the shelf and leapt to the floor and walked over to a sofa Kazumi was sitting in and plopping down next to her and started reading. The book was obviously ancient since it was written on parchment, the leather was cracked, and the ink was faded in some places. As read it he heard the group start talking about Negi's father and looked up making sure Haruna or Yue wasn't around.

"I met Nagi once during the great war… nice guy completely nuts but in a good way… tried to get me to join his side but I had to decline." Brent said without looking up from his book.

"You did?" Konoka said.

"Why did you have to decline?" Negi asked.

"The ruling magic council has always seemed to have a vendetta against me and my brothers which seems to be traditional since each new council has it and they always try to frame things on us… they especially hate me for some reason." Brent explained "So if I helped they would eventually accuse me of something."

Everyone nodded before continuing their conversations. Brent found the book a wealth of knowledge though a little inaccurate when it came to some of the swords. Of the three thousand swords described in it he had found about twelve of them and found the descriptions of two of those twelve inaccurate. Each of his brothers collected different things; Averus had the oddest collection but most likely the only one that would be appreciated. He collected the souls of defeated demons by storing them in glass beads which meant that they would be unable to be resurrected. Falco collected guns though where he kept them he didn't know and Brent collected magical, legendary, cursed and sacred swords. He had found the info on Kensei's swords before looking through it for another sword.

"Hmm… that's odd?" Brent muttered

"What's odd?" Kazumi asked.

"This book should contain information on almost every sword I have an interest in… but there's this sword that appeared in my hand when I was in the lake, and somehow became a tattoo on my wrist." Brent explained "But this sword is not in it! I know it's very old so it should be in it!"

"Really?" Kazumi stated with interest.

A few minutes later Kazumi grabbed her camera and pulled Brent to where the rest of the group was at.

"Okay, okay, enough with the secret talks, already." She shouted happily "They know you're here Yuetchi… sheesh."

Yue had been eavesdropping on their conversation but apparently was found.

"Everybody downstairs it's time for the 'commemorative photo'" Kazumi shouted happily.

"'Commemorative photo?'" Eva asked.

"Your's is the only group I haven't done yet." Kazumi shouted excitedly.

"Th-then you don't need me too-" Eva started to say.

"Eva-chan be a sport, huh?" Kazumi interrupted.

"Hey! Leggo my head!!" Eva shouted from a headlock.

As Kazumi took the picture Brent thoughts wandered.

At the train station the next day the entire class was chatting excitably as per usual when Shizuna shouted out.

"All right, everyone. We're about ready to leave… and should be back at Mahora Academy by noon." Shizuna said happily before shouting "Did everyone have a nice field trip?"

Everyone but three shouted yes. Chisame, despite having opened up some still wasn't very social, was scowling, Yue who was unreadable and Brent.

"Yoohoo, Negi-sensei?! If we could get a few words please…?" Shizuna shouted in a sing-song voice.

"Huh?... Uh, sure!" Negi shouted.

He dashed towards the front and tripped on a backpack.

"OWW…" Negi while several of the girls plus Brent laughed at him.

"Negi-sensei?!" Ayaka shouted.

"You okay, Negi-kun?" Makie asked.

"Poor sensei…!" Shizuna said.

They boarded the train with little problem and soon were on their way back to Mahora.

Most of the class fell asleep almost immediately but Brent was not among them. His mind was too restless to fall asleep but he had a sleepy Ku on his left shoulder and a drowsy Kazumi on his right.

'Why? Why would she give up her life just to be with me? Could she really love me that much? I don't understand it. It's not worth giving her life up just to be with me?' He thought miserably.

Ku was watching Brent's expression with heavy lidded eyes as she tried to figure out what he was thinking but eventually gave up.

"Brent-kun… what's wrong? You look sad and confused." Ku said sleepily.

"Nothing Ku. Just thinking about things." He replied.

"What kind of things?" Kazumi asked.

Brent looked around to make sure everyone was still sleeping.

"I was thinking about that ritual I mentioned yesterday…" Brent said quietly.

"What ritual?" Ku asked.

"Yesterday I realized that I'd live for thousands of years after you'd die… and remembered a ritual my father mentioned that would turn you into a half-demon and Kazumi wants it performed on her so we can be together." Brent explained sadly "But I can't let either of you do that… you both has to much to lose from it. I'll find someone else OW!"

Suddenly Brent was hit on the back of the head by two fists before he was kissed on both cheeks.

"I don't care. I'm going to do it so I can be with you." Kazumi said as she started to nod off again.

"I do ritual too." Ku said in a happy but sleepy tone "So I can be with you!"

Brent sighed still unsure if he could do such a thing to his angels.

"Brent-kun could you please sing that song for me?" Ku asked drowsily.

"What song?" Brent asked as Kazumi began to breathe slowly.

"That lullaby… I liked it." Ku said.

"Sure." He replied.

Ooooo oooooo ohoohohooOoooo ohooohoo oooohooOoooo ohoohooo oohooooOohooo oohoooho oooohoOoooo oooooo ooooooOoooo oooooo oooooo

Somewhere over the rainbowWay up highAnd the dreams that you dreamed ofOnce in a lullaby ii ii iiiSomewhere over the rainbowBlue birds flyAnd the dreams that you dreamed ofDreams really do come true ooh oooohSomeday I'll wish upon a starWake up where the clouds are far behind me ee ee eehWhere trouble melts like lemon dropsHigh above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me ohSomewhere over the rainbow bluebirds flyAnd the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? i iiii

Well I see trees of green andRed roses too,I'll watch them bloom for me and youAnd I think to myselfWhat a wonderful world

Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of whiteAnd the brightness of day

I like the dark and I think to myselfWhat a wonderful world

The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the skyAre also on the faces of people passing byI see friends shaking handsSaying, "How do you do?"They're really saying, I...I love youI hear babies cry and I watch them grow,They'll learn much moreThan we'll knowAnd I think to myselfWhat a wonderful world (w)oohoorld

Someday I'll wish upon a star,Wake up where the clouds are far behind meWhere trouble melts like lemon dropsHigh above the chimney top that's where you'll find meOh, Somewhere over the rainbow way up highAnd the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I hiii?

Ooooo oooooo ooooooOoooo oooooo ooooooOoooo oooooo ooooooOoooo oooooo ooooooOoooo oooooo ooooooOoooo oooooo oooooo

When he finished both Ku Fei and Kazumi were sound asleep against his shoulder. He smiled and let himself drift off to sleep.

_Dream_

_Brent stood in a white circle of light surrounded by darkness he could not see through. He quickly realized that he was dressed as Kaore_

"_Boy!" Several sinister voices said at once._

_Brent spun around trying to find the source of the voice but couldn't._

"_We will require your assistance in the near future for a matter beyond your understanding. We will make a better world for those like yourself but require you and your brothers assistance to do so." The voices said._

Brent looked around as seven pairs of glowing red eyes appeared around him before waking in a sweat.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Tell me again... why are we going to Mahora?" Falco asked Averus.

The two of them were sitting crossed legged across from each other having a conversation, or rather Falco was talking and Averus would reply every so often.

"Because there's something unsettleing about this and it seems we're all in dager from something." Averus explained.

"Fine than answer me another question." Falco said.

"What?" Averus sighed.

"WHY ARE WE ON THE ROOF OF THIS DAMN TRAIN?!" Falco shouted.


	22. Major Misunderstanding

_Major Misunderstanding_

_I own only Brent, Falco and Averus._

_A large group of students had gathered around a cute, short, tanned, white haired girl who looked at them with an amused grin on her face and one eye open. Brent was standing off to the side covered in sweat from an intense twelve hour training session his brother had just put him through with a big smile on his face._

"_Oh-oh, no! Ku Fei is surrounded by bad guys!" Negi shouted next to him._

"_But this happens everyday!" Kaede said "'Chubuken' captain Ku Fei is today's sure favorite to win."_

"_Yeah… I think that my brother hasn't let me sleep for nearly a week." Brent said randomly as he watched Ku beat the shit out of all her challengers before ending in a pose._

"_You weak!" She said happily "There no more ones what is strong?"_

_She looked over and saw Negi and friends watching._

"_Negi-bozu, Ni-hao!" she said happily._

"_Ku Fei-san! Good morning!" Negi replied._

_Unfortunately she didn't see one of the fighters rise up off the ground behind him._

"_IT'S NOT OVER YET CAPTAIN FEI!" The man shouted._

"_GYAAH!" Negi screamed._

"_Negi-kun!" Konoka shrieked as she panicked._

_Next thing anyone knew Ku had maneuvered Negi behind her and knocked the guy out._

"_Negi-bozu is okay?!" She said as she ruffled her hair "I sorry!"_

_Later that day at the end of class_

"_Take good notes because this'll be on the test." Negi said._

_At the back of class Brent had his head on his desk snoring softly as the bell rang waking him up._

"_Okay then! That's it for today." Negi said as the class stood and bowed._

"_If I might have a word, Ku Fei-san?" Negi asked._

"_Eh? Word is with me?" She asked._

_A murmur ran through the class at this comment as Negi thought for a second._

"_Will you meet me this afternoon at the giant steps before the world tree plaza please?" He asked._

"_Is okay but…" Ku started._

"_Thank you! Later then." Negi shouted before leaving._

_The entire class began a heated discussion about Negi loving Ku Fei. Brent tried to explain that Ku wasn't Negi's type but was ignored. Finally he left in exasperation and left to wait with Ku Fei. He knew that Kazumi would probably loose all rational thought and think this was a scandal that she could get a scoop on… then again she was smart enough to realize how ridiculous this was. Ku stood there munching on a bag of chips with him leaning on a nearby wall._

"_What do you think Negi-bozu wants Ku-chan?" He asked._

"_I no know." She said._

_Brent could hear the commotion the spying girls were making in the bushes nearby and sighed at how bad their tunnel vision was. He thought he caught Makie asking the Rep what he was doing here followed by Ayaka saying he must have been there to stop the relationship before it began. Negi showed up and walked over to Ku who had finished the bag._

"_What you want?" She asked curiously._

"_Y'know I think I'll go over there for a little bit." Brent said before dashing away._

_With the spying girls_

"_Where'd Nakitaka-san go?" Ayaka asked._

"_Y'know you girls have a crazy imagination." Brent said from next to Ayaka's ear._

"_YEEAHmmph!" Ayaka screamed before being silenced by Sakurako's hand._

"_Nakitaka-san!" Haruna screamed as she tried to slap him._

_He easily caught her wrist and stopped her. Ayaka was just about to shout at him too when fate intervened. His brother Falco leaping seemingly out of nowhere shouting loudly._

"_HEY LITTLE BROTHER!" Falco shouted loudly "WHO'RE ALL THESE BABES?"_

_All the girls screamed loudly before Falco was punched by a furious Ayaka. They calmed down and turned to look at Negi and Ku again just in time to see Negi throw a punch at Ku who easily countered it, twisted him around and pinned him to her. They moved their faces in very close… unfortunately the girls around him thought they were hugging. Negi than started to speak quite loudly._

"_The truth is… Ku Fei, that I…" He said loudly._

"_SO HE IS CONFESSING!" Nodoka, Makie, and Ayaka shouted simultaneously._

"_You girls aren't listening to me!" Brent shouted angrily._

_They then heard Asuna's voice._

"_Negi, Setsuna-san says she's never gone bowling or tried karaoke. So we thought we'd take her out. Wanna come with?" Asuna asked._

"_You too, Ku-chan." Konoka added._

"_Oh, yes! I go! I go!" Ku said happily._

"_For you Setsuna-san, absolutely lets go!" Negi said._

"_What rotten timing too…" Misa started to say._

"_Great, now I gotta see this through till the end…!" Ayaka shouted charging out of the bushes._

"_Ayaka, hey!" Sakurako shouted._

"_Subtle she's not." Haruna said._

"…_Negi-sensei, imagine seeing you here!" Ayaka shouted as she ran up the stairs "Why I'd love to go bowling with you!"_

_Brent sighed as he noticed Falco had vanished before standing up and calmly walking over to join the growing group._

_-Bowling Alley-_

_23 members of class 3-A wound up arriving to go bowling. Brent sat behind the ball racks with Kazumi watching the girls, hormone fueled, overactive imaginations get them in trouble. He watched as Ayaka and Makie glared at Ku Fei while Nodoka just looked on with a surprised expression. Suddenly Ayaka exploded._

"_I CAN'T DO IT! I'M SORRY!!" She screamed "EVEN IF THAT __IS__ HOW NEGI-SENSEI FEEL'S, I CAN'T ACCEPT IT!"_

"_Class rep!" Makie shouted_

"_Even if the heavens themselves were to open up and make it a decree, I, Ayaka Yukihiro, could not let it go on!!" Ayaka shouted._

_From nowhere she got a glove and threw it at Ku who caught it._

"_Consider this a challenge, Ku Fei-san!!" Ayaka said._

"_If challenge, then I accept always!" Ku responded._

_Ayaka turned to Makie and Nodoka shouting angrily._

"_You two getting this!? Whoever loses, gives up forever!!" She shouted._

"_What?!" Nodoka shouted in panic._

"_President, wait, don't!" Makie shouted back._

"_I no know what going on, but is you sure?" Ku asked "Remember I good at everything but study."_

"_Just don't come crying to me when you lose!" Ayaka said with a mad glint in her eyes._

"_You pick challenge!" Ku shouted._

"_Bowling! One round only!" The Rep shouted back._

_This got the class excited as they gathered to watch. Brent then had to watch Ayaka and Makie score high while Nodoka got gutter balls. Ku Fei however got nothing but strikes, in the end the score was Ayaka 269, Makie 229, Nodoka 17, and Ku Fei 300._

"_IS MY WIN!" Ku shouted happily while jumping around happily._

_Ayaka had feinted, Nodoka started to cry, and Makie was sad._

"_Like I ever had a chance of beating that…" Makie said sadly "Still a loss is a loss… I gotta make good."_

_She then clasped Negi's hands and looked him in the eye._

"_That was a good score, Makie-san!" He said "Eh?"_

"_Negi-kun…" She said "I'll be pulling for your romance, Negi-kun, from the sidelines. Good luck!"_

"_OWAH?" Negi shouted in confusion._

_Meanwhile Brent was walking over to Nodoka and was about to tell her she was mistaken._

"_Great! I lost! Now what?!" She asked herself._

_Yue and Haruna reached her before he could._

"_What have you gotten yourself into?!" Yue asked in alarm._

"_Wait…" Brent tried and failed to interrupt thus not hearing Nodoka's response._

"…_A it just had to be a bowling match, huh? How dumb are you?!" Haruna shouted._

"_Hey you got it wrong." He said but was ignored again._

"_You okay letting Ku-Fei take Negi-kun from you Nodoka!?" Haruna shouted as she shook her friend "Are you giving up on me?! Love is a battle! You confessed your feelings ages ago, meaning you're ahead, not her!"_

_Nodoka was getting disoriented as her friend continued._

"_Look, find a way to get him alone, push him down ("Push him down?" Nodoka asked.) and kiss him or whatever and make him ("M-Make him?" Nodoka asked.) love you back." Haruna shouted madly._

"_I can't!" Nodoka shouted back._

"_Oh yes you can, too!!" Haruna shouted again "Look, he's headed for the restrooms! Now's your chance!"_

"_Oh-okay… I'll try." Nodoka said before dashing after Negi._

_Seven minutes later the two of them were on their way back, both with big smiles on their faces. Brent missed the first part of what Haruna shouted but caught the second._

"_Nodoka how'd it go?!" She shouted._

"_A-all the way I guess." Nodoka whispered._

"_WHAT?! What'd you do?! Kiss him? Push him down? Tell me!!" Haruna shouted._

"_WE TALKED ABOUT ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING!" Nodoka cried happily "If I died this year I'd be happy."_

_Haruna did a face plant as Yue pushed a button on her phone._

"_Seven minutes of chit-chat… a new record." Yue said._

_Brent left to follow Negi as he walked over to Ku Fei. He listened to Negi ask her if she would train him in martial arts and then Brent started laughing as Ku Fei was chased by Ayaka, Haruna, and Makie._

"_I tried to tell all of you that I'm dating Ku Fei!" Bryan shouted amidst his laughter._

"_Wait!" Haruna said as she slid to a stop "I thought you were dating Asakura-san?"_

"_I'm dating both of them." Brent said matter-of-factly._

"_WHAT!?" Ayaka shouted before appearing in his face with a furious expression "YOU'RE TWO TIMING ASAKURA-SAN!"_


	23. Meetings

**Meeting**

**I own Brent, Averus and Falco.**

"**WHAT!?" Ayaka shouted before appearing in his face with a furious expression "YOU'RE TWO TIMING ASAKURA-SAN!"**

"**NO! I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT KAZUMI-HIME!" Brent shouted back.**

"**THEN WHY ARE YOU DATING KU-FEI TOO?!" Ayaka shouted over him.**

**-With Negi-**

"**Brent-san's dating both Ku Fei and Asakura?" Negi asked no one.**

"**It would seem that way." Setsuna replied calmly.**

"**Why is the rep yelling at Brent-kun?" Ku Fei asked curiously.**

"**Ku Fei did you know he was already dating Asakura-san when you started dating him?" Negi asked.**

"**Yep I did!" She replied happily.**

"**WHAT!" Haruna shouts "So you're trying to get Brent-kun to dump Asakura-san and date you instead!?"**

"**Huh?" Ku asked scratching her head in confusion.**

**-Back with Brent-**

**Ayaka had grabbed hold of Brent's cheeks and appeared to be trying to rip them off his face while he had her cheeks in the same manner. As the other girls that had come to the bowling alley with them cheered them on and placed bets SakurYuna, Misa, and Madoka… the only three in class, besides Brent, Ku Fei, and Kazumi, who were aware of the situation watched excitedly… well SakurYuna and Misa were, Madoka was trying to convince them to help Brent.**

"**Come on we should tell Class-Rep what's happening." Madoka tried to shout over the noise.**

"**Awww, can't we just watch them fight for a few more minutes? Its just starting to get good Kugimi!" SakurYuna asked.**

"**No! The Rep should know that its not his fault! And don't call me Kugimi!" She shouted back… but unfortunately neither of her friends were listening anymore.**

"**YOU SHOULDN'T BE CHEATING N ASAKURA-SAN NAKITAKA!" Ayaka shouted as she tried to pull his hair out.**

"**OW-OW-OW-OW-OW STOP DOING THAT YUKIHIRO!" Brent shouted in pain.**

"**I put five hundred yen on Brent!" SakurYuna shouted enthusiastically.**

"**Two hundred on the Rep!" Fuka and Fumika shouted in unison.**

"**I bet 1200 yen on little bro!" A male voice shouted.**

**The girls who were watching the fight turned to see a boy that looked very similar to Brent but with red hair was watching the fight with a big grin on his face.**

"**Who are you?" Misa asked.**

"**I'm Falco 'Brent's' big brother. You may have met my older brother Averus in Kyoto." Falco explained.**

"**Wow!" Fuka and Fumika exclaimed in unison as they latched onto Falco's waist "So you're Brent-kun's other twin brother?"**

"**Me, Averus, and that moron." Falco points to the still arguing Brent "Are Fraternal Triplets."**

"**Cool!" Fuka and Fumika exclaim happily.**

"**Hey I have a great idea!" Falco exclaimed excitedly "I'm going to go and see if I can find Averus and get both my brothers in the same place so we can meet little brothers class."**

"**That's a awesome idea!" Fuka agreed ecstatically.**

"**We'll make sure the others know!" Fumika declared.**

"**Fine be back soon!" Falco said before leaving.**

"**NAKITAKA YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT MADE YOU THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO CHEAT ON POOR ASAKURA-SAN!" Ayaka shouted as she held Brent in a headlock.**

"**It wasn't my idea!" He gasped in reply.**

"**WHAT!? I COULDN'T HEAR YOU CHEATER!" Ayaka shouted back.**

"**I said it wasn't my idea!" Brent said as loudly as he could.**

"**What!" Ayaka exclaimed in surprise as she released his head "What do you mean it wasn't your idea?"**

"**Aw are they done fighting already?" SakurYuna asked sadly.**

"**Looks like it." Misa replied.**

"**Apparently the two of them agreed to share me without my knowledge and sorted things out themselves." Brent gasped.**

"**Then why did you go with it?" Ayaka asked angrily.**

"**I figured if they didn't have any problem with it then neither should I." Brent replied calmly.**

"**I'M GOING TO HAVE A TALK WITH THOSE TWO AND FORCE THEM TO STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Ayaka shouted before stomping over to Ku Fei.**

"**I would LOVE to see you TRY." Brent mumbled to himself.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yuna was quietly walking back to her dorm after finishing Basketball practice and was now on her way to a bowling alley where her friends were waiting when she heard someone behind her.**

"**Excuse me." An emotionless male voice said.**

**She gasped in surprise and turned to see who was talking to her. She was scared slightly at the imposing figure of a boy who seemed to be near her age.**

"**Y-yes?" She asked nervously.**

"**Would you please direct me to Library Island?" He asked.**

'**He looks just like Brent-san.' Yuna thought absently.**

"**Well girl! Do you know where Library Island is or don't you?" The boy asked impatiently.**

"**Umm sorry but you look very familiar… are you related to Brent Nakitaka?" She asked nervously.**

**The boy cocked his eyebrow.**

"**Yes he is my youngest brother… if only by a few hours. I am Averus… his oldest brother." Averus answered coldly "Now will you please direct me to Library Island?"**

"**Oh yes… its um… you just… uh…" Yuna stuttered nervously "I forgot!"**

"**How can you forget where a building is?" Averus asked in annoyance.**

"**I'm sorry you're making me nervous!" Yuna shouted.**

**A look of confusion crossed Averus's face before it returned to its emotionless look.**

"**Why am I making you nervous?" He asked calmly.**

"**Yo-you're kind of scary." Yuna whispered as she looked at the ground and twiddled her fingers.**

"**I scare you?" Averus asked "What about me scares you?"**

"**I don't know something about you just makes me nervous… it's not exactly that you're scary… there's just something about you that makes me nervous." Yuna confessed as her cheeks turned pink.**

**Averus was about to say something when something slammed into his back.**

"**AVERUS! SO THIS IS WHERE YOU'VE BEEN AT!" Falco shouted happily as he slammed into his older brother before noticing Yuna "Oh hey there… you're in my little brothers class aren't you? I think your friends are at the bowling alley waiting for you!"**

**He then grabbed hold of the still stunned Averus and ran off with him in tow.**

"**Huh? What just happened?" Yuna asked herself before deciding she should hurry to meet up with her friends.**

**-Back with Brent-**

"I confused what I do?" Ku shouted in despair "Did I do something wrong?!"

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SHARE A BOY!" Ayaka shouted angrily.

"Why not? We agreed to share him." Ku replied in confusion.

"IT'S NOT APPROPRIATE!" Ayaka shouted "AND I DEMAND THAT YOU STOP IT THIS INSTANT!"

"NO!" Ku shouted angrily.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?" Ayaka shouts before she starts to reach for Ku's shirt.

Before she can grab hold of Ku's shirt her wrist is stopped by the vice-like grip of Brent. The look on his face was a mixture of sorrow and confusion.

"Please Ayaka… don't make me pick one. They both came to the agreement that they could share me and it isn't hurting anyone." Brent said sadly.

Ayaka looked at him for a few seconds before sighing.

"You're right I guess." Ayaka stated calmly.

"Wow… you guy's resolved things quite nicely." Falco said behind them.

All the girls present turned their heads simultaneously and gasped when they saw Falco standing with a boy that looked very similar to both him and Brent.

"This is Averus… our oldest brother!" Falco said happily before pulling Brent to his side and putting his arms around their shoulders "It's creepy huh? Like looking in a funhouse mirror!"

"It is nothing like looking into a funhouse mirror Falco." Averus said coldly.

Unknown by Falco but suspected by Averus, Brent's eyebrow was starting to twitch as Falco continued to make stupid suggestions going so far as to suggest that they were the same person from alternate dimensions… then Brent snapped. He grabbed Falco by the ear and started to drag him outside.

"Finally." Averus said emotionlessly "Now could somebody tell me where Library Island is? I tried to ask the girl with the odd ponytail over there but she forgot… said I made her nervous."

Yuna blushed as her friends swarmed her while Haruna, Yue, and Konoka took Averus by the arm and led him to Library Island chatting the whole time.

**A/N: So what do you think?**


	24. Purity

Purity of the Impure Soul

I don't own Negima.

It's been a week since Negi started being trained by Ku and nearly two weeks since Brent started being tortured… I mean 'trained' by his brothers. Today wasn't any different for Brent except for some reason he swore he kept seeing a girl with white hair in the seat next to Kazumi out of the corner of his eye but every time he looked she wasn't there. He was only half listening to Negi's lesson when the bell rang and everyone started getting ready to go to their dorms for the night.

"Okay everyone. Have a good afternoon and I'll see you in the morning." Negi said.

Brent grabbed his bag and started to dash out of the room when he saw the girl again. This time he stopped and stared at her for a few seconds and noticed how sad she seemed as she forlornly looked out the window. Brent realized how long he had been standing there and quickly dashed to get his shoes and things from his locker. When he got outside he felt eyes staring at him and turned to look at his classroom window and saw the girl. He had to admit… she was kind of cute… and he liked her red eyes. He then realized she was probably a ghost and resolved to visit her that night after training. He waved at her and saw several emotions flash across her face; confusion, hope, and then happiness. He then turned and rode off on his skateboard.

**Later that night**

12AM

Sayo Aisaka 'sat' sadly at her desk, basking in her loneliness when she heard something move behind her.

"He-he-hello? Is someone there?" She asked fearfully.

She was a poor excuse of a ghost, she'd trip over feet she didn't have, she was a scaredy cat and jumped at the slightest noise, and she couldn't scare anybody no matter how hard she tried. Now she was fearfully looking around the back of the room trying to find out what moved and hoping she was just hearing things when she heard a thud behind her. She slowly turned trembling towards the front of the room to see a dark clothed figure with a red and black mask crouching on the desk staring at her intently. She also saw the light blue blade extending from its wrist. She immediately shrieked in terror which caused the man to laugh.

"So I wasn't seeing things. This room is haunted." He said in a deep gravelly voice as it closed the blade.

The man then took of the mask and lowered the hood before smiling. Sayo recognized his face.

"You're that boy who joined class, Brent Nakitaka." She said "You can really see me?"

"Yep I've been able to catch glimpses of you for a while now but it was only just as class was finishing today could I see you clearly and so I decided to meet you." Brent explained

"What's your name?"

"Aisaka Sayo." Sayo replied happily.

"So Sayo how long have you been here?" He asked as he sat on the desk.

"I think I died in 1946 so about sixty years." She said thoughtfully.

Brent started to laugh when she said this and she turned to look at him in confusion,

"What's so funny?" Sayo asked.

"Nothing… it's just the 1940's bring back a lot of memories." He said wiping away an imaginary tear from his eye.

"What do you mean?" Sayo asked in confusion "How can you be sixty years old? You don't look that old."

"Actually I'm closer to 1928 years old." Brent said sheepishly.

Sayo's mouth hung open and her eyes went buggy in surprise as she processed what Brent had just told her.

"How can you be 1928 years old?" She asked when she recovered.

Brent explained to her what he was and she seemed to understand. A few hours later and she was looking at him reverently.

"Wow your so brave Brent-san!" Sayo said after he told her about D-day.

"Nah I was just trying to protect my friends and the others. "He said "So how far can you roam?"

"Well I can go to the minimart nearby." Sayo replied.

Brent closed his eyes and held his chin in his hand as he wondered what this meant.

"Well it seems to me that your anchored to this room for some reason" he said after a minute "Maybe my brother could help you travel further."

"You think he can do that?!" Sayo asked excitedly.

"Maybe, usually depends on his mood which is hard to gauge but he's been in a better mood than usual so he should be helpful." Brent said happily.

They remained in the room as Brent told Sayo about his life and Sayo told him about all the people she'd seen come through the class and it soon was almost time for him to head home.

"Well its time for me to head for home." Brent said.

"Um… Brent?" Sayo asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Brent replied.

"That blue blade on your wrist, what is it?" She asked.

Brent flicked his wrist to extend the blade.

"This blade is made from the rarest of substances. It's not found in nature and the compounds are hard to acquire." Brent explained.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Sayo shouted excitedly.

"Well first off you need to know that it's an alchemical process used to create the metal used in the blade and that it's a very complicated process. The first 3 ingredients are purest silver that has been cursed by Sefots the Dearian goddess of peace, I know that may sound paradoxical but to call any Dearian god a god is like calling Gandhi the devil, then you need pure gold that had been blessed by Geliar the demon god of order. The third ingredient is some flesh and bone willingly given by a Chinese Green River Dragon; they have very few pain receptors and can regenerate body parts quickly. It's hard to get them to agree to give you some." Brent explained slowly "The problem is you need two tons of the silver and fifty pounds of the gold in order to create enough material to make something this big. The last few ingredients are difficult to get. You need the bone of a 500 hundred year dead wolf that has been engraved with a spell called 'The Blending of Soul' the reason for which I'll explain later. You also need fifty ground dragon scales from an Arctic Dragon, Amphitere, and a Oceanic dragon that's been ground to a fine powder, the last thing you need is wood from an Acacia tree. You take the stuff to the Kilauea crater in Hawaii and smelt the metal down separately. You place the dragon flesh and bone into a separate cauldron and then you pour the metal into it making sure its evenly mixed and let it simmer for three months while you meditate for three months in order to calm your mind and settle your spirit."

"Why do you have to meditate?" Sayo asked.

"Well the blade is essentially a part of the makers soul so in order for it to form properly you must be clear minded and at peace with yourself as you forge it. Anyway after you've meditated the stuff should be glowing bright pink in color at which point you mix the powders and add them. If done correctly the solution should turn green in color at which point you must say the spell engraved on the wolf demon bone while holding it in your left hand before casting it into the liquid metal which should then turn the color representing your soul. The color is never the same for each person… mine was black with red and silver streaks and if it's made right you will enter your mind to meet 'yourself' so to speak. This is the most difficult part as most people are unable to bear meeting their true self and most are driven insane or even killed by the encounter." Brent continued "The colors can be interpreted many ways and only your unveiled self knows what they truly means. You then pour the liquid into the desired mold and it should start to compress itself to fill the mold perfectly without spilling. You must finally use basic smith work except that instead of water using to cool it you need to use your own blood to seal your soul with the metal. The metal doesn't cause physical harm instead it will cut your soul meaning it will kill summoned demons instead of dispelling them and can stun or kill depending on my whim and the person its used on. The metal is supposed to change as you do but I made mine almost a thousand years ago and it hasn't changed a bit."

"Wow Brent-san that's amazing." Sayo said.

"I gave it the name 'Purity of the Impure Soul because I was told that my soul is both pure as pure can be and tainted by something I cannot see." Brent finished.

"I guess you have to go now huh?" Sayo asked.

"Yeah but I'll be back tomorrow night." Brent said as he put the mask back on and raised the hood over his head. "Later Sayo."

He sank into the desks shadow and vanished leaving Sayo alone.

**A/N: Still short. Please RxR**


	25. Training Begins?

**Training Begins?**

**I know everyone wishes they owned something like Negima… but I don't.**

"**This is delicious Sat-chan!" Brent shouted at the top of his voice.**

**He was sitting at a table at Chao Boa Zi stuffing his face with Fried Rice, Meat Dumplings, Sushi and all kinds of delicious food as Satsuki smiled next to his table.**

"**Thank you Brent-kun. You can eat here for free whenever you want." She said happily.**

"**Awesome!" Brent shouted with a mouthful of Fried Rice.**

'**Br..' A voice echoed.**

"**MORE PLEASE!" Brent shouted as he finished eating.**

'**Brent-k…' The voice said.**

"**Of course Brent-Kun but first would you please WAKE UP!" Satsuki said in her voice that changed into Negi's.**

"**WHAAA!!!!" Brent screamed as his eyes shot open and he fell out of his chair hitting his head on the wall.**

**The whole class started laughing as he sat their rambling confusedly.**

"**Brent-san I didn't know you loved my cooking so much that you dream about eating it." Satsuki said.**

"**Well actually I dream about food quite often." Brent said after recovering.**

"**Well now that Nakitaka-san and Sasaki-san are awake we'll continue." Negi said.**

**Brent was walking slowly down the hallway when Makie came out of a side room and saw him.**

"**Brent-kun!" She said happily.**

"**Makie!" Ako shouted from behind him "Oh hi Brent-san."**

"**Ako! Brent-kun want to come to the gym with us to the gym to see Coach Ninomiya?" She asked.**

"**Sure why not I've nothing better to do this afternoon." He said.**

'**At least not until tomorrow.' He thought.**

**A few minutes later the three of them were at the gym with Brent trailing slightly behind the two happily chatting sports girls. They reached the room where Makie's gymnastic coach was and she reached to knock on the door frame since the door was open.**

"**Ninomiya-san…" She started to say.**

**Then they overheard the end of the coach's sentence.**

"**Makie is… probably not making the tournament, sad to say." The coach said.**

**Makie's immediate reaction looked like she had slipped on a banana peel and Ako freaked out.**

"**Oh! Why not?" Shizuna-sensei's voice echoed out.**

"**Her techniques good, her athletic ability's excellent, and she certainly works hard enough at practice… but her energy and straight-forwardness are both… her strength and her weak point." Ninomiya explained to Shizuna "Put one way she's happy-go-lucky."**

'**Sound's like Makie to me.' Brent thought.**

"**But, put another, she's so childish and simplistic she comes off as a grade schooler. It's like there's a mental plateau she hasn't reached yet." Ninomiya finished.**

'**Unfortunately that sounds like her too.' Brent thought sadly.**

"**Isn't that… harsh?" Shizuna asked.**

**Makie slowly left looking like her world was ending and Ako followed. Brent however remained where he was with his head bowed. He stepped into the room and he heard the two teachers move to look at him.**

"**Oh Nakitaka-san… what's wrong?" She asked.**

"**I heard everything." He said in a neutral tone.**

"**Oh… Please don't tell Makie… it'd devastate her." Ninomiya requested.**

"**She and Ako were listening with me… so she already knows. I think she may be a little out of it." Brent said.**

"**But if you don't count her out yet, I'll see if I can help her grow up a little." Brent said with a smile.**

"**Please do that Brent-san. I'd very much appreciate it." Ninomiya replied.**

**-4:30 am-**

**Brent was warming up at the world tree plaza with Negi since he was training with Ku today but instead of doing the fighting forms he had his legs over the railing with his upper body over the edge weighted down with seven fifty pound blocks doing sit-ups.**

"**One thousand grunt two hundred grunt ninety-nine." He said as he sat up.**

**Then she heard a shout.**

"**NEGI-KUN!" Makie's voice shrieked happily.**

**Brent sat up all the way and got off the rail which was when Makie noticed him.**

"**M-Makie-san! Out on your morning run?" Negi asked.**

"**Oh Brent-kun are you training with Negi-kun?" She asked happily.**

"**Yeah I am kind of. How's your training going?" He asked knowing she was trying to get better for her Gymnastic club.**

**Makie looked slightly down cast and twiddled her fingers a bit before turning back to Negi.**

"**What're you doing Negi-kun?" She asked rapidly "Are those Chinese martial arts from before?!"**

"**Yep they are." Brent replied as he started stretching.**

"**Wow! Well whatever it is it looks good!" Makie told Negi happily "You trying to qualify for the schools upcoming martial arts tournament or what?!"**

"**N-Not at all…" Negi denied.**

"**You s-u-ure? Cause your sweaty enough!" Makie said as she moved closer to him.**

**Makie moved her fist up to her face obscuring her mouth as she started to giggle.**

"**Negi-kun… is it just me, or are you more grown-up than when we came back from the trip…?" She asked.**

**Negi looked shocked as stuttered a bit.**

"**Will you do what you just did again?" Makie asked happily pumping her fist in the air.**

"**Sure." Negi replied.**

"**Kung Fu, huh?" A haughty voice said.**

**Brent turned and saw Eva, Chachamaru and the tiny puppet Chachazero standing there. The puppet was on top of Chachamaru's head. Chachamaru looked like she was wearing a sleeveless undershirt from the uniform and an interesting skirt as she bowed politely.**

"**Aren't you spunky today?" Eva stated.**

"…**Whoa! Eva-sama! Chachamaru-san! Morning!" Makie said happily.**

'**Sama?' Brent wondered.**

"**Hey, good morning!" Negi said.**

"**So now it's Kung Fu huh?" Eva asked "Guess you're not interested in becoming my disciple, then."**

**Negi started to freak out why Makie looked very confused about something and Brent raised his eyebrow.**

"**I-I'm just, um, trying to get down that other guy's moves, is…" Negi tried to explain in panic.**

"**Don't explain to me but I didn't want to have a disciple anyway." Eva said.**

"**What's going on?" Makie asked in confusion.**

**As Negi explained to Makie what was going on Brent sat got down and started doing one handed push-ups.**

"**See ya… 'kid'." Eva said "Have fun playing Kung Fu."**

"**Wait! Please!" Negi pleaded.**

**Makie looked rather angry now for some reason and Brent stopped his push-ups to watch what was going to happen.**

"**Is this jealousy now, mistress?" Chachamaru asked.**

"**Wh… why would you say that?!" Eva snapped as she started to blush.**

"**Come on Eva-chan, don't be so mean to Negi-kun. Why don't you just make him your disciple?" Makie asked.**

"**It's because she's jealous." Chachamaru said.**

"**He's getting to you, isn't he?" Chachazero asked Eva.**

**Eva was bright red now as she grabbed the front of Chachamaru's shirt and started to try and shake her,**

"**WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT!" She shouted.**

**After she had calmed down she turned to Makie.**

"**I make it a habit not to spend much time with kids…" Eva said "Including Chit-chat with you, Makie Sasaki."**

**Makie looked furious now.**

"**WHAT DID YOU!" She shouted.**

**She pointed her finger angrily at Evangeline before continuing to rant.**

"**Now you see here Eva-'chan' you're not that far from being a child yourself!! Hah! I guess you forgot about that time Negi-kun kicked your- even without your help, he'll be a master in no time!" She shouted angrily.**

"**Uh, Makie?" Negi asked.**

**Eva looked like she was a little peeved now but that faded quickly.**

"**Makie-san is your memory?" Negi asked.**

"**My what?" Makie replied in confusion.**

**Brent then zoned out and watched Negi fight Chachamaru and be quickly beaten as well as the Challenge by Eva to beat Chachamaru by Saturday night using Kung-fu. Brent stood back up and started to walk to the field his brothers trained him in preparing himself for another bad day.**


	26. Torture or Training?

Torture or Training?

I no own Negima.

The next day Brent noticed that Makie seemed upset about something. When they started leaving he saw her fidgeting with her skirt as she walked away. He unfortunately didn't have any time to wait as his sadistic brothers were waiting for him.

At a field near campus Ku Fei was teaching Negi Kung-fu while Konoka, Setsuna, and Asuna watched.

"You figure out quick Negi-bozu… you get very good someday but" Ku said as she fought with Negi "you no can learn so much in only two day."

She landed a palm on his face and used it to slam him onto the ground.

"You lose!" Ku said happily as Negi cried out in surprise.

"Does this mean Eva-chan won't take him as her disciple?" Asuna asked Setsuna.

"When it comes to physical combat, Negi-sensei is a beginner so…" Setsuna replied.

Suddenly Setsuna heard someone running up behind her… and soon found out whom.

"NEGI-KUN!" Makie shouted excitedly as she held out a Bento stuffed full of lots of food "CHECK OUT THIS AMAZING LUNCH I MADE FOR YOU!"

Behind her carrying several more Bento was Ako looking shocked at the amount her friend had made Negi also looked stunned now as he blinked dazedly.

"Wow, thank you!!" Negi shouted.

"She make so many…" Ku said in surprise.

"Before anything else you need stamina!" Makie said excitedly as she set up a picnic.

"Wow! That looks great!" Negi said happily.

"Have some." Ako told Konoka who squealed.

"It does doesn't it!" Makie replied to Negi's comment "I rock at cooking, eat up!"

She picked up a pair of chopsticks and picked up a piece of food.

"Try some Yakiniku! It's really good!" Makie said as she shoved said food into Negi's mouth.

"Th-thanks." Negi said with his mouthful.

"And this! And this!" She said as she quickly shoved more food into his mouth "Here, this steaks really good too!"

When she was done Negi had inflated into a blimp. He slowly tried to kick as Konoka panicked slightly with wide eyes. Makie started to shout out apologies before giving him an extreme weight loss treatment… which caused him to go stick figure thin. He was shivering in weakness as he weakly gave a high kick.

"HE EVEN MORE MORE WEAKER NOW!" Ku shouted hysterically.

"NEGI-KUUUUN!" Konoka shouted in tears and complete hysterics.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE BE QUIET!" Someone shouted angrily.

They all turned to see an angry Falco, an annoyed Averus… and Brent carrying an enormous metal boulder on his back, his arms bound, his mouth covered by a mask and one of his legs tied up so he was hopping around on one leg. They could tell that the mask was making it hard for Brent to breathe and that he seemed to be straining to keep up with his two brothers… though Makie and Ako didn't know this.

"BRENT-KUUUUUUN!" Makie, Ako, and Konoka shouted in panic.

The three of them ran towards him planning to untie him but were stopped by Averus.

"Don't interfere." Averus said neutrally.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO BRENT-KUN!?" Makie and Ako shouted.

"They're his brothers and they're here to help him." Setsuna said.

"Yeah and he's in the middle of some intense strength, endurance and agility training and doesn't need all the **NOISE**!" Falco shouted.

Suddenly Brent's watch beeped and all the chains keeping the boulders on his back and his arms and legs bound unhooked and clattered to the ground along with the boulders. He ripped the mask off his face and took a deep breath.

"Now sit down little brother and start your chi control exercise." Averus said emotionlessly.

Brent grumbled to himself and sat down with his legs crossed and his hand at his side as he started to breathe slowly.

"Well I'm done for today." Falco said happily "If you'll excuse me I have a sniper to flirt with."

Falco ran off towards the Shinto shrine that was on campus and Averus sighed. He vaguely heard the pink haired girl whine about preliminaries for her gymnastics tournament being on the same day as some sort of fight but didn't care. Brent on the other hand was paying close attention to this and was watching through one eye.

"You do!?" Asuna shouted "Are you gonna do okay?"

"Actually.. um." Makie said sadly.

Brent now had completely abandoned his training and had climbed to his feet.

"I'm not feeling so good about it." Makie cried.

Seeing Makie so sad made Brent himself sad and he wondered what he could do to help her. As he wracked his mind for someway to help her he missed them discussing the conversation with Makie's gymnastic coach and the others asking her to show them her routine. However Brent did see her do the routine… and passed out, falling to the ground with a crash.

"Little brother get back to your training or I may just have to do something to help you focus." Averus threatened with no emotion.

Brent sighed, sat back down and continued meditating. Several hours later Makie and Ako had left while Falco had returned with a slightly blushing Mana in tow. He looked at the sweaty Negi and Asuna as well as the smiling Ku Fei and Setsuna.

"Well you all seem to have had a productive afternoon." Falco said smiling "Okay bro lets see how well your control has gotten!"

Brent nodded and stood up.

"See if you can blow a hole in this rock.!" Falco said after summoning a five foot tall three foot thick rock out of the ground.

Brent inhaled and exhaled slowly before gripping his downward pointing hand above the elbow and started to focus. The air quickly started to feel heavy and his face scrunched up as small bands of silver energy started to erupt from below his elbow. Then it suddenly started to burst erratically like lightning as his face started to scrunch up in pain as the small lightning bolts of chi started making foot size craters and small pebbles started to float around his now bright glowing arm before raising it and aiming at the rock. He roared as all the energy blasted from his arm and blasted the rock into rubble as well as nearly blowing off his forearm. He fell clutching his badly bleeding arm as everyone rushed towards him. He collapsed and blacked out.

-One week later, one day before Negi's test-

Brent's arms had been so badly injured that he had been required to remain in a hospital for over a week to let it heal and he had also been forbidden to do any strenuous activities for at least another week afterwards. He slowly walked down the hall of Mahora Middle School with his arm wrapped up like a mummy and in a sling towards his class hoping that he would be able to get through the day without them accidentally hurting him more when they tried to help him. He opened the door and walked in to find the girls talking like they usually did before class started but it almost immediately fell silent when he stepped in. He could feel every eye staring at him as he took his seat. It took a few seconds before their was a scream and nearly the whole class was crowded around him begging to know what happened and how his arm felt. Unfortunately it went as he predicted and they ended up knocking him out of his seat and sprawling onto the floor ending up with a dozen girls on top of him.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" He screamed in pain.

They all quickly climbed up off of him and started to apologize at once.

"Girls please calm down. I'm on a lot of pain killers and my heads sprawling enough as it is without all the noise." He groaned.

The class immediately calmed down and went back to their seats allowing Kazumi and Ku Fei to approach him.

"Are you okay Brent-kun?" Kazumi asked worriedly.

"No." He said quickly.

"You need to tell brothers that you not an animal and shouldn't train that hard!" Ku said quickly.

"You don't say?" Brent said sarcastically "They can be very hard to say no to… especially when the GRAB ME BY THE LEGS AND DRAG ME OUT OF BED EVERY WEEKEND!"

"Wow your brothers are really tough aren't they?" Ako asked.

"You have no idea." Brent replied.


	27. Vacation

**Vacation**

**I only own Brent.**

**Brent sat in a window seat on Ayaka's private jet that was taking him along with a few of his classmates and Negi to a private South Pacific Island Resort. Ayaka had apparently invited only Negi but Haruna and Kazumi found out and thusly Ako, Haruna, Makie, Ku Fei, Madoka, Sakuraki, the twins, Kazumi, Yuna, Misa, Chizuru, Natsumi, Akira, Asuna, Yue, Nodoka, Konoka, and Setsuna were there with them. Expecting there to be a mad rush to the changing rooms to change into bathing suits on arrival Brent was wearing his 'swimsuit' under his shorts and t-shirt. The plane landed and as he expected there was a mad dash to get off the plane and get to the beach. Brent however got off slowly and patiently since the one thing he wanted was in the luggage compartment.**

**A half-hour later and the girls couldn't find Brent so they decided to go to the beach and see if he was there. Ayaka and Negi were already there when most of the class ran past wearing bikinis and shouting with glee before jumping into the water laughing happily all the while. On shore though Ayaka was fuming.**

"**What happened to my, where Negi and I would…?" Ayaka fumed "How is it that half the class is here."**

**At that moment her roommates Chizuru and Natsumi walked over to her.**

"**Ayaka the moment Kazumi and Haruna found out about it, it was all over." Chizuru said trying to placate her friend.**

"**Sure blame it on them!!" Ayaka shouted back "That didn't mean you had to come too!"**

**That's when Asuna's group compromising of Setsuna, Yue (who was drinking a juice box), Konoka (who was waving), and Nodoka arrived all of them wearing one piece swimsuits.**

"**How'd I end up here though?" Asuna asked herself.**

"**You've time off from your newspaper route, right? Why not?!" Konoka asked.**

**Back with those swimming Ku Fei was wondering where Brent had gotten too… till she saw a cloud of sand further down the beach.**

"**Hey what that?" She asked pointing at the rapidly approaching sand cloud.**

**The other girls stopped what they were doing and turned to see a excited Brent running as fast as he could down the beach with a red and black tiger striped surfboard over his head wearing a red wetsuit with no sleeves and the legs cut just above the knees. As he ran past they just made out that he kept screaming the same two word sat the top of his lungs as he ran.**

"**SURFS UP! SURFS UP!" He was shouting.**

**In less then a minute the stunned girls lost site of him as he headed for the far side of the island. Ku Fei, Makie, Ako, Yuna, Akira, Kazumi, Setsuna, Konoka, Chizuru, Natsumi, Yue, Nodoka and Negi were walking down the beach in the direction Brent had ran off in.**

"**Yue you wouldn't happen to know anything about this island would you?" Negi asked.**

**Yue nodded before she spoke.**

"**The northern shore of this island is world famous for its monstrous waves and attracts big wave surfers from around the world here during the summer months." Yue told them.**

"**When you say 'monstrous' what you mean?" Ku Fei asked.**

"**The highest recorded is one hundred feet high." Yue said emotionlessly.**

**A gasp was echoed all around at the news and they quickened their pace. When they reached the beach they found it to have a large beach with palm trees at least 100 yards from the water. Meanwhile fifty yards out in the water sitting on his surfboard wearing what appeared to be sunglasses was Brent.**

"**Hey Brent-kun!" Kazumi shouted as she waved.**

**-Brent's POV-**

**Brent heard Kazumi's call and turned to wave back before resuming his wait for the next big wave. He was sure that Kazumi would be ecstatic when she found out he was wearing a miniature video recorder in his sunglasses that was recording his entire surf session. He then saw it. A huge wave was forming and he began to paddle just as the wave loomed up out of the water with him at the very top. A second later and he was surfing on a 97 foot wave as his classmates cheered from the shore as he moved up and down the wave, leaping off the top of it and hanging ten. Suddenly he thought he heard Ku Fei shouting something at him when he felt a sharp pain in his right arm.**

**-Ku's POV-**

**Ku watched as Brent surfed up and down the huge wave until she thought she saw something in the water of the wave. She watched the vague thing until it became a huge shadow that easily dwarfed Brent and realized there was an enormous shark behind him in the wave.**

"**BRENT-KUN THERE A SHARK BEHIND YOU!" She screamed.**

**But it was too late as the enormous shark broke through the water and clamped down on a surprised Brent's arm.**

"**BRENT-KUN!" both Ku and Kazumi shouted in fear.**

**-Brent's POV-**

**Brent estimated the shark to be at least fifty feet long, ten feet tall from the bottom of its stomach to the bottom of its dorsal fin and ten feet wide between its side fins. He saw that instead of black eyes like most sharks this one's were red. He immediately knew it was a demon shark… probably a Great Maritanian which were practically extinct. He reached down to his feet and pulled out the foot long dagger he had sheathed there and plunged it into the sharks side hoping to make it release him. It didn't, instead it turned away from shore and swam out to sea at an amazing speed soon leaving the shore far behind. Brent wrenched the blade out of the sharks skin and plunged it in again with the same results as the shark dove deeper into the blue water.**

**Brent wasn't worried about drowning. He could hold his breath for well over two hours and could go as far as five hundred feet deep… at the moment he could see the seabed was only a hundred fifty feet or so from the surface and covered in rippling white sand. The shark skimmed the over the sand continuing to chomp down on his arm which luckily hadn't been bitten off yet. It was still cut deeply but he wasn't too worried as he pulled out the dagger again and managed to plunge it into the shark just beneath its right eye. The shark turned abruptly and sped off towards what appeared to be a sunken ship. The ship seemed to be of European design possibly a English Galleon or a Merchantman resting on its side with a single mast still standing on the rotting deck and, oddly enough, nothing growing on the ships skeletal remains. As the shark sped closer to the wreck Brent saw what appeared to be a massive bite that had been taken out of the ships keel… which probably sank it and possibly made by the very shark attacking him.**

**The shark smashed through the bottom of the ship and Brent briefly manage to make out that it was full of swords before the shark sped out the other side. The shark turned and sped off towards the ship again as Brent took the dagger out of the sharks flesh once more before plunging it into the sharks eye. The shark released Brent, snapping the dagger in half and leaving half of it lodged in the eye. Brent took this opportunity to the swim for the ship and hopefully find a weapon that was still usable before the shark came for him again. He just reached the hole the shark punched through and grabbed a sword when he felt the shark coming back for him. He pulled the blade out of its sheathe hoping that it was intact… and found the blade had been untouched by corrosion. He shook away his surprise and turned to face the rapidly approaching shark as he changed his hands to claws just as the shark tried to bite him. He dodged the sharks bite and managed to plunge his claws into its side just behind the dorsal fin. He put the blade into his mouth and started to pull his way up the sharks body using his claws. **

**The demon shark did not like him doing this so it tried to dislodge him by crashing through the ship again to little effect save for cutting up his back. Brent had just reached the sharks gills and plunged his claws into it which caused the shark to turn and speed off towards the shore as he reached the sharks head and took the sword out of his mouth, raise it over his head and plunge it into the side of its head as hard as he could. The shark twitched once and died but its momentum carried on and it slammed both itself and Brent into a large jagged rock probably cracking some of Brent's bones and cutting him up slightly. The shark began to sink while Brent floated to the surface barely conscious. The cool wind on his face snapped him to full consciousness and he took a look at his surroundings. From what he could tell the entire incident had lasted less the six minutes and he was about a hundred yards from shore. Ignoring the biting pain in his right arm he began to paddle into shore .**

**-At Shore-**

**Ku and Kazumi were kneeling on the sand sobbing heavily with the others surrounding them attempting to comfort their grief at the lost of their classmate when Brent stumbled onto shore about twenty feet from the grieving girls.**

"**Hey." He shouted causing the girls to all look up and gasp "Anyone want sushi? We'll need to swim out to get it but its out there."**

"**BRENT-KUN!" All the girls shouted ecstatically before Ku Fei and Kazumi ran at him and tackled him in joy.**

**After reassuring them all that he was fine and they had left, he took the time to examine the sword he was still clutching that the others apparently had been unable to see. It was an English short sword about three feet long and six inches wide at the bronze hand guard. Etched into the side of the blade and pommel were numerous runes which Brent didn't recognize at once but was able to determine as being magical in origin and purpose.**

"**I need to check that book and see if it has anything about this or the ship." He murmured to himself.**

"**BRENT-KUN GET OVER HERE!" Ku and Kazumi shouted from down the beach.**

**-later that night-**

**Brent was examining the book on ancient swords while sitting on his bed and found what he was looking for. The ship he had found was lost around 1621 and was loaded with thousands of mystic swords which he needed to make plans to go retrieve soon. He was just about to head off to bed when he heard a knock on his cabin door and got up and went to see who it was. When he opened the door he found Ku Fei standing there wearing what looked like a pink silk Chinese Dress that ended at her knees and showed off her shapely legs.**

"**Ku? What are you doing here?" He asked.**

**The next thing he knew Ku Fei had tackled him and enveloped him in a bone breaking hug as she sobbed into his chest.**

"**I was so worried about you today Brent-kun!" She sobbed.**

"**Come on Ku-hime it'll take a whole lot more than some overgrown fish to finish me off!" Brent said soothingly as he rubbed the top of her head.**

"**I know but I still very scared." Ku said sadly "I no know what do without you… I no even remember time with you not here."**

"**Want to hear that song again?" Brent asked knowing it would help her relax.**

"**Uh huh." Ku replied.**

**(Somewhere Over the Rainbow / What a Wonderful World By: Israel Kamakawiwo'ole)**

**Ooooo oooooo ohoohohooOoooo ohooohoo oooohooOoooo ohoohooo oohooooOohooo oohoooho oooohoOoooo oooooo ooooooOoooo oooooo ooooooSomewhere over the rainbowWay up highAnd the dreams that you dreamed ofOnce in a lullaby ii ii iiiSomewhere over the rainbowBlue birds flyAnd the dreams that you dreamed ofDreams really do come true ooh oooohSomeday I'll wish upon a starWake up where the clouds are far behind me ee ee eehWhere trouble melts like lemon dropsHigh above the chimney tops thats where you'll find me ohSomewhere over the rainbow bluebirds flyAnd the dream that you dare to,why, oh why can't I? i iiiiWell I see trees of green andRed roses too,I'll watch them bloom for me and youAnd I think to myselfWhat a wonderful worldWell I see skies of blue and I see clouds of whiteAnd the brightness of dayI like the dark and I think to myselfWhat a wonderful worldThe colors of the rainbow so pretty in the skyAre also on the faces of people passing byI see friends shaking handsSaying, "How do you do?"They're really saying, I...I love youI hear babies cry and I watch them grow,They'll learn much moreThan we'll knowAnd I think to myselfWhat a wonderful world (w)oohoorldSomeday I'll wish upon a star,Wake up where the clouds are far behind meWhere trouble melts like lemon dropsHigh above the chimney top that's where you'll find meOh, Somewhere over the rainbow way up highAnd the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I hiii ?Ooooo oooooo ooooooOoooo oooooo ooooooOoooo oooooo ooooooOoooo oooooo ooooooOoooo oooooo ooooooOoooo oooooo oooooo**

"**Thank you Brent-kun… I see you in morning." Ku said as she left after h finished the song.**


	28. Vacation: Cobomanogo

Vacation Part 2

I no own Negima.

The next day the three cheerleaders where playing with a volleyball in the shallow knee deep water.

"A south island vacation, wow!" Sakurako said happily.

"It really is a paradise!" Misa shouted.

"Chizuru, your-" Fuka started to say only to be finished by Fumika "Boobs they're huge!"

"Well she is ranked number one in the class." Kazumi pointed out.

'I wonder where Brent-kun is.' she also thought 'I hope he isn't doing anything dangerous like yesterday. Ku still hasn't calmed down.'

-Three miles out to sea.-

Brent was snorkeling and trying to find that wreck. He was sure it had some very powerful weapons on it and if he could get them they would be safe from evil. He had already identified the sword he had killed the shark with the other day as 'Lladre de Temps'. He learned that even if the shark had gotten away the magic in the sword would have at least shaven a couple hundred years off its life.

He passed a school of Tuna and a couple Marlins, even saw a Green sea turtle before he found the wreckage. He took a deep breath and dove down into the hundred foot deep water. It looked like a desert underwater… there was nothing in sight save a few lone crabs and the wreck. He pumped his finned feet till he reached it and pushed off a piece of rotten hull to reach the hold again. He finally got a good look at the myriad of swords and noticed that while most of them were corroded there were still at least twelve swords that were worth retrieving from the wreck.

It took him three trips to the surface for air before he had retrieved most of the swords. He still had a half foot wide by six foot wide bronze chest encrusted with sea life to investigate so he took another deep breath and dove down. He reached the sea floor and found the chest but was surprised by what he found when he scraped some of the accumulated sea life… there were five different languages etched on it. He understood three of them but there was a fourth he only knew pieces of and the fifth was a complete mystery to him. Not only that but none of them said the same thing. It seemed to be a riddle of some kind. He decided that he should bring it back with him and see what Negi thought about it since the one he partially understood was Welsh and he assumed that Negi would understand it. He opened up a shadow in the ship ,which was quite difficult, and shoved the things into it before heading towards the island to spearfish. He wondered if he could catch any of the Tilapia he saw on the way out.

Ku Fei Meanwhile was sitting on a beach blanket under an umbrella with moist eyes. She currently the complete opposite of herself and didn't truly understand why. Normally she would be back to her usual happy-go-lucky self by now but she was still in tears over what almost happened to Brent.

"Ku-san?" A kind voice asked "Are you okay?"

Ku looked and saw a worried Konoka with her ever present friend Setsuna.

"I is fine Konoka-san!" Ku said happily… or tried to say happily.

"Come on! You need to stop being so depressed!" Konoka said cheerfully "Brent-kun's

okay and he's even gone out snorkeling. He asked me where you were earlier so he could invite you!"

"He did?" Ku asked in sad surprise.

She was really out of it now and was starting to tear up again. She felt silly now when she thought about it but she still was ad to not have been able to have gone with Brent and see all the fish on the reef. She sniffed and wiped her eyes before smiling at her friend.

"Okay you right. Let's go play volleyball!" Ku said happily as she stood up.

An hour later and Brent was swimming into shore with a bag full a freshly speared fish for dinner. He hoped he could convince the chefs to let him use the kitchen but if that failed he could always con Ayaka into ordering them to let him use it. He reached water shallow enough for him to stand in and took off his flippers before walking the rest of the way to shore. He noticed that a lot of his angels were harassing Negi and walked towards a palm tree to watch the harassment. He was particularly envious of the ten year old when he crashed into Chizuru… and got stuck in her bikini top. He was finally close enough to hear their word sand had to bite his lip to stop from laughing.

"Mwah?! Th-ey're so soft l-like marshmallows, or…!" It was then Negi realized what they were and started to thrash about

"Oh! Hel-lo!" She said kindly.

"Oh come on!" Ako shouted.

"CHIZURU-SAN!" Ayaka screamed "What's the big idea trapping sensei between those huge giant!"

"But it was sensei, not me!" Chizuru tried to explain "Oh dear! I think he stuck."

"Chizuru-san! Release Negi-sensei right this instant!" Ayaka shouted loudly.

"But he really is stuck." Chizuru replied.

At this point Brent lost it and started to laugh loudly as he leaned against the palm tree as the girls proceeded to shove their breasts into Negi in order for him to compare them. However he soon saw Negi floating face down in the water.

"Oh no we've drowned sensei!" Makie shouted.

"YOU WHAT!" Ayaka screamed.

Asuna and her group of modestly dressed friends decided that was the time to make their appearance. Unlike the majority of the girls who had decided to wear rather revealing bikinis, Yue, Konoka, Asuna, Setsuna, and Nodoka had dressed in one piece swimsuits.

"What idiots." Asuna moaned with her head in her palm.

"Someone give him mouth to mouth!" Haruna shouted.

"I will!" Makie volunteered.

"No I will!" Ayaka shouted back.

"They maybe idiots but at least they're entertaining." Brent said with a wide smile.

"Oh hey Brent-san where've you been?" Konoka asked happily "Ku and Kazumi have been really sad and worried about you all day!"

"They have?" Brent asked in surprise "Well the worry doesn't surprise me but why would they be sad?"

"They think you might go and do something dangerous and get hurt which makes Ku really sad!" Konoka said in a slightly sad tone.

"Well I'd better go cheer them up then!" Brent said happily "Then I'll make my family's famous fish stew! Cobomanogo stew! Hm, I wonder if I could use the kitchen."

He then left to find his girls.

It took him a while to find them but he eventually found them moping in Kazumi's room… which was very odd considering their personalities.

"Now why are my two favorite girls moping around when there's this huge tropical island to enjoy?" Brent asked with a smirk.

"Brent-kun!" The two girls shouted simultaneously.

He was immediately glomped by Ku and Kazumi and nearly knocked off his feet by the combined force.

"Where've you been all day!" The shouted angrily at him.

"Ummm… fishing?" He said holding up the bag of assorted fish.

"Well don't worry us!" They shouted again.

"You two know I'm hard to kill and that I can take care of myself!" Brent said stubbornly "Now I have Cobomanogo stew to make!"

He then turned and left the room leaving two confused girls behind.

"What's Cobomanogo stew?" they asked each other.

Brent spent the next two hours in the kitchen. He started with several liquids used to flavor food and then several exotic spices; he filleted the fish and then smoked them before adding them to the pot. He sprinkled a dozen different spices in and the thick stew quickly turned a reddish brown in color. He added potatoes, onions, carrots, and three crushed habanera peppers before stirring it a little more and putting the lid on it.

-Three hours later-

Throughout the cabins the girls were staying in a delicious scent permeated the air. It was spicy and making them very hungry but they couldn't quite place what it was. It was close to dinner now and nobody knew where Brent had gone as they walked towards the dining room. As they approached they continued to discuss the mysterious absence of Brent or the delightful smell that was getting stronger. They opened the door and were surprised to see a seafood medley laid out on a table with Brent standing to the side stirring a large bronze pot that had steam emanating from it.

"Hello people it time for us to savor the fish I caught and to try some of my family's Cobomanogo stew!" He said.

The girls all cheered and went to start loading their plates up with fish and quickly found that the smell was coming from the thickly bubbling stew. They all ladled some into a bowl and tentatively took a mouthful.

Kazumi wasn't sure about the rust colored slop that she ladled up but decided to try some for her boyfriend's sake. She lifted some up to her mouth with her spoon and took a bite. She immediately regretted it… she regretted ever being doubtful about the edibility of the Cobomanogo stew. It exploded in her mouth with a rush of spiciness that was accompanied by a earthy sourness and a slight sweetness, the delicious and tender smoked fish gave it a strong robust flavor that she couldn't stop going over in her mind.

"THIS IS GREAT BRENT-KUN!" She shouted which was soon echoed across the room.

"Thanks and just so you all know there should be more than enough for each of you to have seconds!" Brent said happily as he got some for himself.


	29. Vacation: Contract

Vacation: Contracts

I no own Negima.

The next day and everyone was at the beach doing some kind of activity. Ku, Makie, Sakurako, and Ako were playing volleyball while Yuna, Akira, and Madoka watched; Kazumi and Misa were tanning without tops… something that Brent was having some problem not staring at. The twins had covered their hands with some kind of goo and were tickling Natsumi who was flailing her arms and laughing. Nodoka, Haruna, and Yue were sitting in the shade drinking fruit juice and most of the others were not visible to Brent. He himself was snorkeling again. He had an underwater camera and was planning on surprising Kazumi with lots of pictures and video for the newspaper. He had just finished video taping a long stretch of reef when he saw Negi sitting on the beach looking depressed. He swam over and started to approach him when he saw Ayaka, Kazumi, Chizuru and Natsumi walk towards him. He dove off to the deeper part of the water in order to watch the ensuing chaos he was sure was inevitable.

"Negi-sensei?" Ayaka said "We really are sorry that we…"

"It's okay." Negi replied.

"You're not depressed still, are you Negi-sensei? What could possibly…" Ayaka asked.

"Well… I… it's just…" Negi stammered.

"What?!" Ayaka asked "A huge fight with Asuna-san?"

Negi nodded sadly and Brent finally understood what was happening with Negi's depression and wondered how Ayaka would take it.

"The worst thing is, I don't even know why she's mad. And the more I try to fix it…" Negi said sadly.

"Awwww." Ayaka cooed "I totally know what you mean, Negi-sensei…"

She knelt down and grasped Negi's hand.

"In fact, I'll make it my personal mission to see that…" Ayaka said "You and Asuna-san make up, all right?!"

Negi looked confused now.

"You just leave it all to me!" Ayaka concluded.

"That's so nice of you class president!!" Negi shouted.

The others that had come with Ayaka had been whispering to each other during the talk between Negi and when Ayaka approached Kazumi said something to her.

"That's not why I'm doing it okay?!" Ayaka snapped.

Brent decided now was the time to make himself known… and the best time to give Kazumi the film he had. He started to move towards them but still stayed hidden.

"It's just, it hurts to see Negi-sensei and Asuna-san not getting along, especially since they've always been so close…" Ayaka explained.

"And here I thought you didn't like Asuna being near Negi, Ayaka." Brent explained.

"But if Negi-sensei is happy with her near then it's what I'll have to accept!" Ayaka snapped "And where did you come from!"

"My mom." Bryan replied sarcastically as he walked over to Kazumi.

"Hey Brent-kun what have you been doing?" Kazumi asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Snorkeling. Here." Brent said as he handed her the memory cards from his video camera and regular camera "Images and video of the reef for you newspaper."

"Thanks Brent-kun." Kazumi said before kissing him on the lips.

"Well I guess I'll leave you to your… um business and go see if Ku's up for a fight." Bryan said.

He then walked towards the main beach with his fins over his shoulders. A few hours later Brent was happily walking along the dock towards his cabin with Ku Fei next to him. Both were dirty, scratched, and bruised slightly from their sparring but they both were smiling happily with Ku holding onto his arm. He then passed by the tables where Ako, Akira, Makie, Yuna, Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna were discussing boys. Then Asuna ran past them followed soon after by a crying Negi.

"I guess the plan didn't work." Bryan mumbled.

"No. Asuna caught us and then she knocked us out." Ku said sadly.

"Well it didn't affect you that badly if you managed to spar with me." Bryan pointed out.

Brent took Ku to a pagoda and they sat on the edge looking out over the water. Ku's face was tinged with red as she leaned against him.

"Brent-kun! Asakura-san!" Nodoka called.

They both turned to see Nodoka, Yue, and a still depressed Negi approaching them.

"Hey how's it going?" Brent asked.

"Not good. "Negi moaned sadly "Asuna's still mad at me."

"Well I believe that this is because your ten and don't understand girls all that well." Brent pointed out "Then again it's nearly impossible for a guy to understand a girl due to the inherent differences between them."

The four people there looked at him with either confused or, in Yue's case, impressed expressions.

"I'm impressed Brent-san." She stated "how do you come to that conclusion?"

"Well… girls are a lot more complicated then guys are… it stems from prehistoric evolution I think." Brent explained "The men would go hunting for food while the women would stay at the home or gathering. So the women had the safer but more complex jobs while the men would just find meat and bring it back. Thusly men like fighting, violence and other such activities, while women seem to be more intellectual despite all the attempts men have tried to stop it through out history."

"So you're saying the reason men can't understand a woman is that men are stupid when it comes to emotions and things?" Yue asked.

"Pretty much yeah… though that doesn't mean that women are better than men, just saying that women are complicated." Brent pointed out "I think my brother Falco's view on the difference on men and women is that men require only three main things. Food, sleep, and sex…. Though with him you need to add high explosives and heavy weapons."

"Well we were just going to read what Negi said to Asuna when she got mad at him." Yue told him "and since you have such an analytical mind… I was hoping that you would help."

"Ku could you go find Kazumi? I think all three of us need to talk about something later." Bryan asked Ku.

"Okay I go!" Ku said happily before running off to look for Kazumi.

Bryan, Yue, and Nodoka read the printout that Negi had gotten from Chachamaru. Bryan was trying his best not to crack up from the string of insults the two of them had been throwing at each other when Yue spoke up. She mentioned something about him going to library island without Asuna and then telling her she was helpless… it was then after reading the insults for the sixth time he lost it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" He laughed loudly.

"Brent shut up!" Yue shouted.

"Okay… I'll just keep this then." Brent said as he grabbed the papers "Falco will get a kick out of this.

"Anyway… we've a favor to ask you, sensei." Yue said before turning to Nodoka "You sure about this Nodoka."

Nodoka nodded and Yue continued.

"We…" She tried to start "That is.."

She took a few breaths before continuing again.

"Negi-sensei… you think we might learn to use magic too?" She asked determination in her voice.

Bryan wondered if they could even use magic and while they discussed it with Negi, Brent debated if the two shy girls would freak out if he touched them on the shoulder. It was the fastest way he could determine if they had enough magical energy to use magic. Then he heard Negi freak out and looked at a picture Yue was showing him and had to hold back a laugh as he saw the two of them drawn wearing skimpy sailor suits with bunny ears and tail on Yue and Nodoka wearing a cat tail and ears. He then noticed Paru's signature.

"You see the thing is I just graduated from magic school myself." Negi explained after calming down.

"One more thing! If it's okay with you, of course, Negi-sensei…" Yue said before grasping Negi's hands and staring him in the eyes "I too, would like to do this Pact-thing I've heard so much about. You don't, do you?"

Negi freaked out again.

"Sure! The more people fighting at your side, the… why is your face so red?!" Yue asked.

"IS IT?" Negi shouted in a panic.

"Heya!" Said an girlic voice "What are you talking about?"

Brent turned and saw Kazumi climb out of the water in her Bathing suit.

"Hey Kazumi. They were just talking about Yue getting a Pactio." Brent said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" She replied before whispering something in Yue's ear at which point she turned red.

"I'd like to do a pactio with you too Negi-kun… if Brent doesn't mind." Kazumi said.

"Um… Kazumi remember that ritual thing? In my research I found an interesting glyph that describes something ancient demons would sometimes do. From my understanding it had a similar effect of a pactio." Brent told her.

"Oh! Do you know how to do it?" Kazumi asked.

"Yeah but it requires more than a simple kiss and there can be as many under it as I want plus instead of a card it would be a tattoo of the thing you'd get." Brent pointed out.

"Well then let's get Ku and go do this!" Kazumi said.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him off to his room.

"So how do you do this?" Kazumi asked.

They ran into Ku and Kazumi grabbed her upper arm and dragged her with them.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Ku asked.

"We're gonna get a contract with Brent-kun!" Kazumi said happily as they reached his room.

He opened the door and Kazumi pushed them both in. Brent locked the door and found the two of them kneeling in the living room.

"So what do we do?" Kazumi asked.

"First I need draw up some demon glyphs on the floor… but I need a drop of blood from those involved." He said as he cut his finger with a knife.

Kazumi took it and repeated this before Ku did the same thing.

"Now what?" Ku asked.

Brent took the knife and muttered something before he started drawing the now glowing blood into several odd shapes that didn't make any sense to the two girls.

"Don't ask me what they say because if I said them bad things happen." Brent explained.

He finished the complex figures and they began to glow black with a red outline.

"When the moon is full which should be in…" Brent looked out the window "Ten minutes we enter the circle and place our right hands over the center symbol with mine on the bottom."

He turned slightly red before continuing.

"You need to be naked though and if I did it right there should be a bright white light shooting up through them which will finish the ritual… I've read there are some possible side effects when more then one person does it at a time but I don't know what they are." Brent explained.

"Okay!" The two girls chimed.

Ten minutes later and the glyphs started to change colors to blue at the edges and move inwards. The three of them had already stripped though all three of them were bright red and right before the center changed they put their hands in. Brent's was on the bottom, then Ku's and on top was Kazumi's. The beam of light went through them and all three of them winced as it felt like a needle had been shoved through their hands. Seconds later and the blue light flowed up the two girl's arms and onto their upper arms just below the shoulder. Then the whole glyph plus the light turned back to the original black color at which point all of their eyes bugged out and they screamed silently as the light burned them. When the light and glyph vanished they all collapsed forward into unconciousness.


	30. Vacation: Tranformation

Vacation: Results

I no own Negima!

Brent awoke to the sound of crying. He sat up quickly and saw the two girls clutching their shoulder in pain.

"Oh my god!" Brent cried "I didn't know it would hurt you!"

The two girls smiled slightly as they turned to look at him.

"It's okay Brent-kun… It's not your fault." Kazumi said.

"I feel stronger!" Ku said flexing her arm "Let's go see what we get!"

Ku stood up and ran for the door.

"Ku you might want to get dressed okay!" Brent shouted to her.

An hour later and he met them at the beach… where everyone started staring at something on Kazumi and Ku's shoulders.

"When did you get tattoos?" Fuka asked.

"Yeah they're cute!" Fumika added.

Brent then looked and saw what looked like black tattoos on their shoulders. Ku had a tattoo of what looked like her if she sprouted crystal from her shoulders and knuckles, and on her right hand there was a glove that had round glowing gems; she was dressed in the same clothes she wore during the fight on the school trip except there was a fist on her chest. Kazumi's had her with what looked like small pits along her exposed arms and under her eyes, she had a short scaly tail and wings that were mostly metallic except for a few patches of leathery skin and what looked like five fingered bird talons for hands and on her back was what looked like a small metal backpack in the small of her back between the wings, on her right eye was some kind of golden monocle and over her shoulder was what looked like a mechanical eye; she was wearing a short sleeve shirt and shorts that left most of her legs and stomach exposed.

"Wow… those came out better than I thought." Brent said after examining the tattoos.

"Brent-san why did you put tattoos on them!" Ayaka demanded.

"Well they saw some a drawing I made of them and they liked it… then I told them I did my brothers tattoo they wanted me to give them one… and its kind of hard to argue with anyone in our class." Brent explained "So they wanted me to put those on and I did."

"Oh calm down rep. It was our choice so just live with it." Kazumi said waving a hand dismissively.

Ayaka fumed and the rest of the class there started to laugh as Ayaka turned and stormed away. As the other girls dispersed Negi, Asuna, Tue, Nodoka, Konoka, and Setsuna remained.

"So why did you really give them tattoos?" Asuna asked.

"I didn't give them the tattoo. It was part of the ritual that formed some kind of daemon contract. I didn't know that they would get tattoos. However when I mentioned it they were all for it… you three remember don't you?" Brent asked Negi, Yue, and Nodoka.

"Yes your right you mentioned something like that last night." Yue pointed out.

"Well apparently instead of a card they get a tattoo." Brent mumbled.

"So I'll put up a zone that will prevent the others from seeing and we'll see what you can do now." Setsuna said as she pulled out some sutra "It should be ready in an hour so why don't you go and see if you can find anything out about the contract?"

Brent nodded and while Setsuna went to set up the area he took Kazumi and Ku Fei to his room. He opened his storage space and pulled out a thick, tattered, dusty, and all together ancient looking leather bound book. To be honest it appeared to be a lot of leather parchment strung together from animal hides and sinew.

"This book is nearly ten thousand years old. My Grandfather spent a thousand years assembling it before it was stolen from him. It took me many years to finally find it and then another several more to actually retrieve it." Brent said "Unfortunately a good deal of it is in languages I don't understand."

"That's not possible. Civilization has only been around for ten thousand years." Kazumi pointed out.

"Actually there have been civilizations as far back as fifty thousand years ago… they were magic users and wars were common. Due to egos and hatred if a civilization got conquered every trace of it was destroyed. Eventually things calmed down and things were forgotten." Brent pointed out.

Kazumi seemed slightly confused but didn't say anything else as he opened the book and searched through it. Eventually he smiled and set the book onto the table.

"Okay according to this it not only writes a contract but it also searches you mind and soul to find a suitable gift. It will not only give you and artifact or 'Raepoen' as this puts it, but it will also change your DNA slightly when you activate the artifact. It will reflect what you would be like as a demon." Brent explained "So if I understand what this is saying then there are certain things that should tell me what element you are corresponding to."

He looked at Ku's tattoo first and after examining it for a little bit he returned to the book.

"Ku according to this you're earthly, meaning you're not very bright but your strength is only rivaled by metal. However the crystals shown mean that in the future you're going to change and become much stronger." Brent explained before going to examine Kazumi's

"Kazumi you're of the air which means that you're intelligent and curious." He said "Your wings indicate a quick wit and the metallic parts indicate a stubborn will."

"Are you saying I'm stubborn?" Kazumi asked playfully.

"Maybe a little." Brent mumbled "It says that in order to activate it you must concentrate on it."

Kazumi and Ku closed their eyes and started to focus as Brent continued to peruse the tome. The two girls eventually sat down on the couch or floor as they tried to focus enough to activate the tattoos. Then he felt a flicker of energy and looked up to see Ku starting to emit a purple glow. Her eyes snapped open and he saw that her pupils were now X's and purple in color. She then bolted upright and groaned as small mounds appeared on her shoulders and upper arms as a small purple orb of light began to expand in front of her chest. Her breathing deepened as the skin on her face seemed to stiffen. When the orb was about six inches in diameter she reached up to cup in both hand and as soon as she touched it there was a flash and the orb vanished leaving the glove from her tattoo on her right hand. Then several purple crystals erupted from the lumps and she shivered before the skin around the crystals seemed to turn to a mix of flesh and stone. Ku opened her eyes and smiled her now slightly pointed teeth.

"This feels cool Brent-kun." Ku said with a slight growl in her voice.

Then there was another flash from Kazumi and she sprouted wings and talons. When she opened her eyes the left were hawk-like while the thing on her right eye looked like an asterisk and several odd symbols were flashing rapidly across the lens. She smiled and giggled happily as she stood up and twirled on her left foot. When she came to a stop the bag on her back sparked and a strange mechanical eye floated out and zoomed around the room.

"I feel so free!" She said "And I can see everything the eye does!"

The pupil of the floating eye then glowed bright blue and shot a small beam of light which burned a small hole in a small lamp on the bedside table.

"Wow this is fun!" Kazumi said before glowing briefly and returning to normal.

"That's cool!" Ku shouted as she raised her right hand.

It was nearly immediately covered in the same crystal on her shoulders. She wanted to hit something to see what it would do but Brent talked her into waiting. She was covered in purple light and returned to normal. An hour later Setsuna arrived.

"Come with me and we'll see what you can do now." She said.

They followed her into the jungle to a section of semi-level rock that was surrounded by trees with sutra on them.

"Now lets start!" Ku said excitedly before she flashed purple as she assumed her form.

She was soon followed by Kazumi who giggled a bit and rose up into the air and flew around slowly with only the barest of movements of her wings. Soon Kazumi was being followed by three eyes before she landed smiling widely.

"Well it seems to have slightly changed your personality Asakura-san." Negi stated as he entered the clearing "I don't remember you being this playful."

"I know I just feel so free now!" Kazumi said happily.

She then stiffened and ducked as Asuna tried to swipe at her with her Harisen.

"How did you know I was coming?" Asuna asked.

Kazumi smirked over her shoulder and pointed at the eye that was right behind Asuna.

"I saw you." She stated.

There was then a large explosion and they turned to see Ku had formed the crystal around her gloved fist standing next to the rubble of what was a nine foot boulder.

"Wow I barely touched it and it blew up!" She said as she bounced around happily.

After several hours it was discovered that Ku could form the crystal all over her body so long as there was a six inch by six inch patch of skin left bare and that it absorbed a small part of any energy that hit it. Kazumi could control twelve of the eyes, that they shot beams of heat from the center of their 'pupil', would spawn out of Kazumi's backpack if they were destroyed, could become nearly invisible with just a wave in the air like a hot road sometimes got and flew almost as fast as Setsuna could. She also learned that her claws were quite sharp.


	31. Darkness Looms

Darkness Looms

I don't own Negima.

Three days after they returned to class and the girls who hadn't went to the island with them were amazed that Ku and Kazumi got tattoos. The two girls were enjoying the attention though Brent wasn't. The two girls had told the class that it was him who applied the tattoos and now most of the class wanted one. But of course Bryan told them it was only them since he didn't want to do anymore. Plus all three tattoos he had 'done' were magical in origin. Falco's gave him a secret weapon. But Brent didn't know much about it.

However he had found several interesting things about the chest and swords he had recovered from the sunken ship. Of the twelve, nine of them simply had runes carved into them that made them indestructible, but the other three were very special. According to the notes he had taken from the book he had found at Negi's father's house and found them to have been made in different regions. One of the three was taller then he was and a foot wide called 'Giant Slayer' it was also indestructible but was also enchanted to weight next to nothing and could store the wielders Chi for use in a projected blast that could cut through anything. But then again most people wouldn't care.

As for the chest he had unlocked all but the last lock whose riddle he discovered was Sumerian… which he didn't know.

"What's wrong with poor Negi-kun? He looks so tired." Sakurako asked interrupting his train of thought.

"Spring fever y'think?" Fumika surmised.

"Maybe summer fever come early." Makie suggested.

"Something wrong?" Haruna asked Asuna.

"Well it's…" Asuna started to explain.

That's when the bell rang signaling schools dismissal.

"Th-that's all for today…bye then." Negi said as he bowed.

He then staggered towards the door but not before bouncing off the black board and running into the door frame. Brent cracked up and started laughing loudly as Negi left. Most of the class glared at him but Evangeline left quietly with Chachamaru.

"No way he's like that after only two or three hours." Asuna said to herself "I'm gonna find out what's going on."

Then Nodoka, Yue, Kazumi, Ku, and Brent appeared suddenly behind her.

"So he's training with Evangeline-san, is he?" Yue asked.

"So that's why he's so tired." Kazumi remarked.

"He tired in my morning training, too. I worrying." Ku told them.

"How'd you geez you guys?" Asuna mumbled.

"Look! He meeting up with Eva!" Ku remarked.

"Still, two to three hours- every day- and coming back that tired?" Kazumi asked "You don't think he's…?"

"Think he's what?" Asuna asked.

"Oh you know 'behind closed doors' stuff, like you put the kanji for 'top secret' over." Kazumi explained.

Brent immediately pictured Negi and Eva having sex and blushed… and apparently so did Yue, Asuna, and Nodoka… Ku looked confused though.

"Now hold it right there!" Asuna shouted as she turned bright red.

"Asuna! We're coming with!" Konoka shouted.

Asuna seemed annoyed by the additional people but couldn't do anything about it. They followed them for a few minutes before they turned a corner.

"C'mon, how am I gonna tail them if you all…" Asuna said as it started to rain "Oh, no rain!"

The rain fell heavier as they followed Negi and Eva to Eva's cabin and waited outside.

"So they're training inside because of the rain?" Yue asked.

"No way its too small in there." Asuna said.

They all ran up to the cabin and started to look in the window only to find the place empty and so they went in. They explored the entire cabin until Nodoka called them down to the basement. Brent, Kazumi, Asuna and Ku went down through the basement pass a lot of large dolls. Brent recognized some of them as one Eva attacked him with. They finally reached the room Konoka, Setsuna and Yue were in. The three of them were standing around a miniature of some kind and were staring at it intensely. As the others discussed in Brent was examining it closely… until he felt a surge of magic and he appeared inside the glass globe. It was quite hot and humid like it was at the resort they had just gotten back from. He felt his hand tingle and looked at it to see it glowing slightly and realized this place was charged with magic.

"Where are we?" Kazumi asked.

"From the looks of it we're inside the model." Brent said.

"Impossible." Yue said as Brent looked over the edge.

"Whatever… if you think you saw sensei in here go ahead and look for him." Brent said "Me, I'm going cliff diving."

He then jumped off the edge. Thirty minutes later and he was walking up the spiral staircase that led back up to the top of the odd building when he thought he heard Asuna's scream. He wasn't really worried about the place… other then it was obviously created by Eva. He reached the top just as everyone exited from the central building.

"Hey Negi, Girls, Eva." Brent said.

"Oh so the annoying demon is here too." Eva said angrily.

"Yep sure am." Brent replied "Since you didn't fight me yourself last time why don't you come at me here? I can tell you're at full power."

"Whatever." Eva said.

Brent grumbled to himself as he went over to Ku and Kazumi. They listened as Eva explained how the place worked and had to cover his ears when they freaked out about not being able to leave for a whole day. Then they started to eat dinner. Bryan stuffed his face and drank plenty of Eva's wine without any noticeable effect. Then he heard Yue and Nodoka ask to learn magic.

"Now why would I want to do something as tedious as that?" Eva asked "Whats-his-face it right over there! Go ask him."

The two of them asked and after some misgivings he agreed and gave them all practice wands. Brent got bored and decided to go and do some Chi training since he was going to be here for a while. As he did his exercise he listened to the girls all start getting excited as they all tried to do magic and almost laughed when Ku faked it.

"Hey Kazumi I have an idea." Brent said "Why don't I try and teach you I Ching Magic."

"What's I Ching magic?" Kazumi, Ku, Negi, Konoka, Yue, and Asuna asked.

"I Ching Magic is a type of magic first developed five thousand years ago in China. It use's special symbols called the eight Trigrams and 64 Hexagrams to form spells which are cast by focusing one's Energy into the correct assortment of Trigrams and Hexagrams while chanting the spell." Brent explained "The symbols must be written with special ink either on paper or tattooed on the casters body. If Tattooed on then the symbols quickly become transparent until they are used at which case they glow orange… well they glow orange for me but my masters glowed blue. Unfortunately the spells are rather difficult to cast since one must maintain a constant flow of Energy at the proper levels to perform the spell at full strength… which is why it is a little used branch of magic"

"Wow… and you think I might be able to use it?" Kazumi asked.

"Yep." Brent replied.

"Can you show us some spells?" Negi asked.

"Sure… I'll show you the shield spell I used against you when you thought I was trying to hurt Nodoka." Brent said as he stepped back from Negi "But I'll need you to cast a Sagitta Magica."

As Negi cast his spell Brent rolled up his left sleeve to expose his forearm and began to chant.

"Invito i difensori della vecchia per la protezione da quello che mi minaccia di me! Hexagram 39 Jiang!" He said causing a single glyph to appear in the center of the back of his hand.

Just before Negi's spell hit Brent a dome of light surrounded him easily blocking it before dissipating.

"That was a simple shield spell. The most powerful shield spells will reflect the attack back at an opponent." Brent explained "I have about seven spells ready on my arm for quick use other than that one but don't really feel like showing you them right now."

"But you will try and teach me it right?" Kazumi asked.

"Sure. To start I need to show you the different Trigrams and Hexagrams you'll use…" Brent said as he led Kazumi away from the rest of the group.

(AN: I'm just too lazy to do the memory thing okay. So I'm skipping it.)

They left in the morning to find it exactly the same as it was an hour ago… except it was raining even harder then before. As the girls ran off Brent just calmly walked through the rain thinking about how well Kazumi was doing and wondering when he should start teaching her how to focus her energy to perform the spells.

Somewhere in an alley two figures stood. One was six feet tall and shrouded in a trench coat and wide brimmed hat. The other was slightly shorter and was wrapped in a hood and cloak that hid its features.

"So this is where he's been at." The short figure said.

"Yes and I will help you find him if you keep you're end of the deal." The tall one replied.

"Yes I will just remember I am the only one that will fight him so keep those slimes away or I will destroy all of you!" The short one growled.

"Of course." The tall one said.


	32. End of the Begining Pt1

The End of the Beginning Pt one

I only own Bryan, Averus, Falco, and Invidia!

Brent reached the dorm soaking wet and started up the stairs listening to the different sounds of mayhem that were common in the dorm. As he reached the floor most of his class resided on he saw Ayaka looking quite happy.

"He's as a young boy should be… Lively yet well mannered." Ayaka said as Brent approached "There are those that can learn from him."

"Yeah you would have definitely hated my brother Falco and I when we were younger."

Brent said as he passed her "Averus was calmer but not lively at all."

Ayaka looked annoyed as he continued on but ignored her as he heard shouts coming from within her room which he found funny seeing as she generally disapproved of rambunctious behavior despite half the class being that way. She herself could be quite rambunctious when Negi was involved but she kept denying that she loved him. Brent thought it was hilarious at how obvious her infatuation was.

continued upwards to his dorm on the roof. When he got there he found the door unlocked and unconsciously summoned his sword that was sealed mysteriously on his forearm and cautiously opened the door. What he found seriously pissed him off.

"Hey Bro get in here it's time for a game party!" Falco shouted.

Brent soon found that his brother was enrolled at the boys high school and had brought three of his friends over for a party. Though angry he couldn't say know when he saw all the junk food and soda they had brought for the party and so he started to party. For almost six hours they played GoW2 and other gory games as well as downed several cans of Game Fuel and bag after bag of various chips, candy, and chocolate. Then Falco brought out seven bottles of Whiskey he smuggled in and they started to play a game called 'NooB Busters' in which you played Gears of War 2 on insane difficulty and took a shot of Seventy percent whiskey and thirty percent game fuel every time you died. An hour later and Falco's three friends were passed out and both Brent and Falco were starting to get tipsy. That's when Falco stopped the game and downed the last three bottles of whiskey before passing out n the floor which threw several cans in the air burying him in cans.

Brent stood up and decided that he needed to get out of the deafening game music filled room and get some real food in his stomach. As he climbed down the flight of stairs to the level containing the bathes he saw several of his classmates run by wrapped in towels including several who had been caught in the rain which confused him. Why did they need to bathe after essentially taking a shower? He would never understand girls regardless of how long he lived. He waved at Ku and Kazumi as they entered the bathes and continued outside. For some reason he was starting to get the feeling that someone was watching him as well as the tingle in the back f his head that signified eminent danger but it was fluctuating. He assumed it had something to do with the lightning that was striking all over the city and so brushed it off.

Twenty minutes later he left the book store and decided to see the world tree. As he walked down the street a girl that looked to be fifteen years old stepped out of an alley and fell to her knee's sobbing. Brent stopped and stared for a second. She was wearing a neon yellow rubber raincoat with the hood down, had bloody red hair on pale white skin, and red eyes. Even under the raincoat and blue jeans he could tell she was quite athletic with wonderful toned legs and a small bust. He shook his head and quickly moved to help her up.

"Are you okay?" Brent asked as he helped her up.

"I'm fine." She said sadly.

Despite the obvious sorrow in her voice he couldn't help but notice the slightly sultry quality it had. Brent wondered why she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Brent asked.

"My mom was just murdered and the man who did it is after me!" She said in panic.

When Brent heard this he started getting angry.

"Don't worry I'll take you to the security office!" Brent said as he took her by the arm and led her down the street.

"Why? I'm a half-demon, a freak!" She declared.

"Well so am I." Brent said assuredly.

They were nine blocks away from the alley she had came from when they heard a roar coming from behind them. Brent turned and saw several saurian-like demons come running, slithering, or flying out of the alley. There were too types of demons that looked like dinosaurs only much smaller. He saw something that looked like a Triceratops with long black tentacles on its back, several raptor like demons with an extra pair of arms and legs with a long thin horn on its nose. There was also a large ape-like demon with four arms, a furry two legged elephant with long spiked tusk and carrying a mace, and several three foot long, two foot high lizard men carrying shields that could hide their whole bodies behind and an assortment of foot long swords, axes, clubs, and maces. The little critters seemed to be quite strong as the larger demons were very careful around them… and they didn't seem to be having any problems carrying the weapons that were almost as large as they were. Invidia's eyes widened in fear and she clutched onto his arm.

"The man summoned ancient demons!" She gasped "I'm sorry but I thought he wasn't strong enough to do this. Please you have to run!"

"No." Brent said calmly "Stay behind me and you'll be fine."

She got behind him as he took his fighting stance as the demons spotted them and charged. The larger demons easily outpaced the small lizard demons as the girl screamed in terror. When they were ten feet from them they stopped and circled them. They seemed much more intelligent then most ancient demons as they grunted at each other. Then the Elephant stepped forward and seemed to challenge him to a fight. The demons surrounding them backed up making a twenty foot ring as Brent and the Elephant glared at each other for several seconds before it roared at Brent.

It raised it's mace but froze when shadows wrapped around Brent for a second before falling away to show that Brent had switched into his costume. He dropped into a stance that was new to him. He crouched down till he was half his full height with his hands curled into fists, his left by his hip and his right extended forward. The elephant roared again and continued its charge. It brought its mace down but Brent side-stepped, grabbed the shaft and used it to swing atop the mace. He ran along the length and swung around underneath it to avoid the Elephants trunk before flexing his wrist's extending 'Purity of the Impure Soul' and his regular wrist blade and leapt off the Elephants wrist as it tried to grab him and stabbed it in the face using his momentum to flip over its head. It roared in agony as light started to erupt across its skin before exploding. The raptors all roared and leapt into the air to grab hold of him. There was a flash of light as 'Wandering Path' appeared in his hands and he quickly transformed to half-demon form and flapped his wings once to gain some momentum and spun around slicing all of the raptors in two. He hovered in the air for a second before landing and crossing his arms.

"Kensei style: Way of the four Hands!" He shouted.

Almost immediately the Nodachi vanished and two Wakizashi across his lower back and his two katana on his back, Fudotoku Hikari and Shinsei Kurai, unsheathed and began to float around him. The two katana eventually stopped next to his hands. He crossed his arms again as the lizard-men demons all leapt at him.

"Kensei style: Way of the Falling Sakura Blossoms!" He shouted.

Immediately all of his throwing knives flew out of their sheathes and flew around him like a tornado, killing all the lizard-men who immediately burst into black flames as soon as they hit the ground. The Triceratops monster roared and charged at him with it's head down. Brent leapt up at the last second avoiding the horns and slashing away at the tentacle with his Wakizashi before stabbing his two katana into its side. It groaned and fell to the ground sliding along the ground for several feet before coming to a stop and seemed to slowly melt into a pool of black liquid which quickly evaporated into nothing. He landed facing the four armed gorilla demon who grunted before running at him. Brent just crossed his arms again.

"Kensei style: Way of Steel!" He shouted before dashing forward.

His arms were behind his back as were the two floating katana and when he reached the gorilla who had raised all four of its arms to crush him he leapt up and ran up its chest. He tried to chop all four of its arms at once but the floating blades failed to penetrate the enormous arms. Brent only just managed to grab the blades and add his strength successfully removing the arms before he decapitated the demon who merely turned to dust that blew away. He landed next to a stunned Invidia as his swords returned to their sheathes and grabbed her arm before running down the street towards the security office.

"Come on Invidia we're almost there!" He shouted before feeling a sharp pain at the base of his neck and everything going black.

----------------------------------------------------

_Dream_

_Brent was surrounded by darkness again like the dream he had at the end of the school trip. He was quickly surrounded by eyes again only this time their was only six pairs of eyes._

"_Boy! Our emissary is there and you will meet her if you know what's good for you!" A deep, loud and angry man's voice practically roared._

"_It would make all of us sad if you were to decline assisting us." A sensual sounding female voice said._

"_Don't mind the other you'll meet… he is only there because he required assistance himself." A voice that sounded like it had a mouthful of food said._

"_And despite us not requiring much for said assistance he will be in debt later." A voice that sounded like a stereotypical snob said._

"_I'm glad you didn't make me go meet him." Came a drawling voice._

"_Even if we'd be happy to accept your assistance __**I**__ still say that __**I**__ could have done this by myself." A calm voice said._

"_But for now you are to meet our emissary so that you can come to us!" they all said as one._

Then Brent was left in pure darkness.

-----------------------

'Why do I feel so wet?' Brent wondered.

He cracked open his left eye and immediately realized his mask was gone before he saw that he was on a stage… in what appeared to be a large drop of water. He lazily looked around with his open eye and saw three other water orbs around him. One he saw had an unconscious Setsuna in it, another had an equally unconscious Chizuru… the third however had several of his classmates in it. He saw Kazumi, Konoka, Yue, Ku Fei, and Nodoka in it… and they were all naked except for Setsuna, Chizuru and Konoka. He then saw Sauna at the front of the stage tied up in a standing position with her arms held above her and wearing some perverted pajamas. Next to her was a blonde haired man wearing a black wide brimmed hat and trench coat. He also saw Invidia their as well. Then he noticed that there seemed to be a large bubble surrounding the amphitheatre they were all trapped in. He wondered what was happening when he heard Invidia start to talk.

"I'll leave the Thousand Masters son and the Hanyo to you Graf. Just don't forget to keep your lackey's under control. I need Kiore to come willingly if possible and having any of your prisoners eaten by them will make that difficult." She said in a cold voice.

That's when Brent noticed that her skin looked pale and there were small white protrusions on her elbows and knuckles. Her hair was ice blue in color and he could see her breath every time she exhaled. Then she looked up and leapt back as several spears of solid air flew at the guy called Graf. He raised his hands and they all hit a small barrier around him… then something on Asuna's chest glowed and she groaned in what Brent recognized as agony. He opened both of his eyes which flashed red before the water prison he was in started to froth and bubble as his anger transferred into heat. There was an explosion of steam and Brent came flying out of the steam flying towards 'Graf' with a look of pure anger on his face. However he never reached the strange man as three small slime demons in the form of little girls appeared above and beside him. They all kicked him at once sending him into the bleachers behind Negi and a boy who was obviously a half demon.

"I thought I told you to keep them in line!" Invidia said in cold fury.

"Sorry they were only keeping him from the princess." Graf replied "However I will only fight these to as I promised but if your 'friend' tries to interfere then I will attack him a well."

Brent pulled himself out of the small crater and stumbled over to Negi.

"What's going on?" He asked Negi.


	33. End of the Begining Pt2

End of the Beginning pt 2

I only own Brent and Invidia.

Last Time

_Brent was deceived by what he believed to be a half demon girl in need of help. He was knocked out by her and then imprisoned in a water sphere. When he awoke he found that the girl had meant to capture him and her ally a man named 'Graf' had captured several of his classmates. When Negi arrived and tried to blast 'Graf' he deflected using a necklace on Asuna which caused her pain. Brent was angered at this and flash boiled his prison allowing him to escape and attempt to attack 'Graf' only to be knocked away by three slime demons._

"Negi what's going on?" Brent asked.

"I was about to ask." Negi muttered.

As the captured girls all shouted for help or in relief at seeing Negi, the strange boy and Kaore's appearance Negi started to ask questions.

"Who are you, anyway?!" Negi asked "Why are you doing this?!"

"I apologize for the rough methods but…" 'Graf' explained "I just felt that, without the hostages, you wouldn't fight at full-strength."

"I'll show you full strength!" Brent growled before taking a step forward… and his foot to be frozen in a block of ice.

"I wouldn't interfere with them Kaore. Your just here until I decide its time to go." Invidia said as steam came off her skin when the warm raindrops hit it.

"So you're an Ice demon huh?" Brent asked as he smashed the ice with a fist.

"A variety of Ice demon. I am a Glacies demon!" Invidia said with an evil smirk.

Brent's body language stiffened as he recognized a demon type his father warned him about.

'Graf' ignored the two of them to continue his talk with Negi.

"Why do you need me to come with you?" Brent asked defensively.

"My companions and I need you to fulfill a prophecy." Invidia said "It makes me jealous when I think of how much more you're to them then I am."

"What prophecy?" Brent asked in confusion.

"A prophecy foretelling the end of the humans and rise of the demons." Invidia told him

"In order for the prophecy to come to pass we need you and your brothers."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Brent growled.

"Oh well… I never said we needed you alive." Invidia said. "Ice einzufrieren und Form meine Krieger."

She raised and swiped downwards… suddenly the many puddles of water started to rise off the ground and freeze to form female warriors with wildly spiked hair holding wicked looking three foot long one foot wide curved swords made of ice… Brent counted at least a dozen of them but he just smirked.

"Guess stealth is out of the question?" Kaore asked rhetorically.

As Negi and the boy named Kotaro engaged the three slime demons the shadows under Kaore flowed up and around him like they did when Brent changed into Kaore. The girls in the bubble didn't understand why he would change back to normal… but that wasn't the case. When the shadow retracted Brent was still Kaore… only he was different. The hood and jacket were still there but now all the leather had been replaced by plate armor. His mask was still colored the same only instead of ceramic it was metallic, his arms were covered in black scale mail armor and his legs were protected by plate armor like his chest. All the armor were still black in color but that wasn't all. On both sides of his waist he had five throwing knives as well as on both upper arms, over both shoulders, and on both thighs giving him a total of forty visible throwing knives. The blade that normally was hidden on his left wrist was gone and it had been replaced by a silver gauntlet with razor sharp claws on the tip of his fingers. He was clenching his fists and his eyes flashed red before the ice golems all attacked.

He ducked under the first swipe and punched it in the gut expecting it to shatter but he didn't even move it. In fact it felt like he had just punched a solid steel statue. He rolled back to avoid the golems over hand sword attack and strafed to the side to dodge another ones blade. He managed to get to his feet and leapt into the air as he grabbed a knife from his upper arm and threw it. The golem he was aiming for blocked it with its sword. Kaore's eye's angrily before quickly throwing several more knives at the golems landing six direct hits out of forty knives but not causing any real damage. He shifted into his hybrid form and formed an orb of shadow fire in his hand.

"**Infernal Flare!**" He shouted firing the orb at one of the Golems.

There was a fiery explosion as the attack connected and Kaore smirked under his mask… until the smoke cleared and he looked on dumbfounded. His attack hadn't done anything at all to the golem he hit.

"If that didn't work try this! Grande incendio da secoli uscire ora e realizzare i miei nemici scomparsa! Li, Song, Bo, Da Zhuag, Ge, Yi, Li!" He shouted as he pointed at one of the Golems with his right hand,

His entire forearm was immediately covered in white flames that shot out at the Golem, melting the ground around it and sending up a wall of steam obscuring it from view. However the spell still hadn't destroyed the Golem as it threw several Ice spikes at him which bounced off his armor.

"Damn! What does it take to kill you bastards?!" He shouted after landing.

He flicked his right wrist extending 'Seiitsu Fuketsu Konpaku' and leapt at one of the Golems thrusting his right arm out and impaling it in the stomach. For a second nothing happened and then it started to crack. He leapt away just as the Golem shattered into a thousand pieces.

'So they aren't invincible.' He thought before glancing at the watching Invidia 'How powerful is this demon to make such powerful Golems with a single spell?'

He then only had a second to lean back and dodge an attack from one of the remaining Golems. He leapt back and stabbed another one before tensing his left arm… and a thick blunt looking kunai fell out from the sleeve. He held it in front of his face and flicked his hand… spreading out at least a dozen razor sharp knives in a fan. Kaore started to swing his arm in a fanning motion sending knife after knife at the golems managing to destroy another one but otherwise doing nothing. He was nearly hit by another Golem but ended up with nothing more then a scratch to the armor on his shoulder. Invidia raised her arm and the Golems stopped their attack.

"Why do you resist?" Invidia asked "Have the Humans and Mages done anything for you?"

"No. They haven't but I still wont come with you." Kaore replied angrily.

"But why?" She asked.

"Because I'm not evil." He replied.

This response sent Invidia into a string of malevolent laughter.

"Good and Evil are nothing more then ways Humans and Mages justify there actions. What may be evil for to one person is good to another." Invidia replied.

Kaore didn't reply for a few seconds.

"That may be so… but it still doesn't make it right to kill all the Humans and Mages." He said.

"Even after all the betrayal that have come from your so called 'Friends' over the centuries? The near constant attempts on your life by mages from both the east and west?" Invidia asked "What about all the times the humans you befriended who tried to kill you after discovering what you were? Or the girls you've fallen in love with and had thought had fallen in love with you only to betray you later?"

Kaore didn't say anything for a few minutes as he mulled over what Invidia had said. What drove him to keep protecting people who would only try and kill him. The few times he remembered in his life that people actually treated him the same as anyone else or respected him ended up being killed by Demons or Mages. Still… he kept seeking human companionship despite the odds of them accepting him were low. He then remembered something his father once told him.

_Flashback_

_83 AD Somewhere in Central Europe_

_Four year old Invenis Unum who would later on be known as 'Kaore' was sitting on a hill bawling his eyes out. He was wearing a rough baggy brown wool shirt and trousers and had a bloody lump near his hairline above his right eye. He and his Father and two brothers were near a castle that they were visiting so that the three children could learn how to write. Unfortunately Invenis was having problems maintaining his human form. Parts of him would shift to a scaled dragon or burst into Shadow Fire. The children and adults in the town had started beating and insulting the four year old resulting in his current state._

_Worst of all his two brothers hadn't even tried to stop the villagers when they started throwing stones at him resulting in his injury. He was crying because it both hurt and that he didn't understand why his brothers hadn't tried to help him and because he didn't understand why the people were so mean to him. He heard heavy foot steps and felt someone sit beside him and pat him on the back to comfort him._

"_It's okay son." His father said with a soothing tone._

"_Why did tha mean people tri and hoort me? I didn't hoort dem." Invenis asked._

"_Most people are afraid of things that are different then they are. And fear causes them to try and destroy that which they fear. But you shouldn't hate them for that… its just natural for all life. It's instinctual and though most animals will quickly learn we mean them no harm humans will ignore this particular instinct that tells them we're good." His father explained "You must remember this. No matter what people may think about you… always do what you feel is the right thing to do. Help as many people as you can even if they hate you for being what you are."_

_Invenis sniffled and rubbed his eyes as he calmed down._

"_Okay… buh why di my bruders not try and help me?" He asked._

"_Because they're being jerks." His father replied with a wide smile._

_End flashback_

"Because it's natural for humans to fear what they don't understand, and that people should still be protected even if they treat me like evil." Kaore said.

"This is getting tiring." Invidia said in an impatient tone "Stop playing and destroy him!"

The Golems then started to glow blue before spikes erupted across their bodies resulting in them looking like pincushions. The remaining six Golems all charged at Kaore but he managed to pull out his swords from his back and blocked two of the sword swipes. He jumped over the Golem and slashed it in half from behind before rolling away. He deflected several other attacks before finally eliminating all but one of the Golems. He was tired and bruised but otherwise fine. The Golem charged at him and swung downwards in an overhead slash, Kaore blocked it by crossing both his swords… but when the ice blade should have stopped where his two blades met something happened. Both of his blades shattered in a burst of white and black light leaving only their hilts and things seemed to slow as the blade cut him across his chest from left shoulder to right hip. Blood spurted out of the massive wound covering the Golem in blood as the girls in the bubble screamed.

**Spells**

German to English

Ice einzufrieren und Form meine Krieger: Ice freeze and form my warriors!

Italian to English

Grande incendio da secoli uscire ora e realizzare i miei nemici scomparsa!: Great Fire from ages past come forth now and bring about my foes demise!


	34. End of the Begining Pt3

End of the Beginning pt3

I only own Brent

Kaore clutched his chest wound with his left hand, he didn't understand. What happened to Kensei's swords? They were supposed to be indestructible… were they fakes? He flicked his right wrist extending 'Purity of the Impure Soul' again and jammed the blade into the Golem destroying it… before screaming in pain as a shard of ice pierced his upper right arm rendering it useless. He heard Invidia laughing before his eyes flashed in anger and summoned 'Wandering Path' to his good arm and charging at her. She smirked and spun to the right using her momentum to kick him in the side. Kaore heard an audible snap as his ribs broke and he went flying into the stands with a crash leaving a large crater. He slowly got to his feet his sword still clutched in his hand as Invidia slowly walked towards him.

"Kaore… be reasonable." She said haughtily.

"There's… nothing… reasonable… about… genocide!" Kaore gasped in pain "I will… never… help you… BITCH!"

When he finished he leapt at her with his sword behind his head as she summoned a rapier made of ice to her hand and easily blocked his attack before stabbing him through the chest with a second one. He coughed up some blood before being kicked in the face by Invidia, shattering his mask and sending him flying into the stands again causing another crater. Before he could get to his feet Invidia charged at him with both ice swords.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ku and Kazumi watched helplessly as Kaore was easily beaten by the ice demon.

"What are we gonna do?!" Konoka asked "Negi-kun and Brent-kun need help!"

"I don't… wait! Ku activate your contract!" Kazumi said as she closed her eyes and focused.

With a flash of red light Kazumi and Ku were clothed and in their part-demon forms.

Kazumi summoned one of her Drone's which turned to face the bubbles wall and its eye glowed blue before firing causing the bubble to waver as the water heated up.

"Do any of you have your practice wand?" Kazumi asked.

"I have mine!" Konoka said.

"Okay you guys try and use that spell Negi taught you while I try and use the eye-bots!" Kazumi stated "Ku see if you can shoot a spike at that ice demon from in here."

Brent wasn't doing well. It was obvious she was toying with him and merely trying to cause as much pain as she could. Every time she hit him with her sword the wound was shallow but painful, and she often grabbed a part of him with her bare hand and froze it. All the while she kept laughing at the looks of pain that crossed his face. As she stabbed him in the stomach again she blasted him away with a wave of massive hail leaving him lying in a heap several feet away.

"Oh Kaore how pathetic you are. Being around humans for so long has made you so weak." She said with a sadistic grin "Though they did get to see your dragon form which makes me a little jealous."

"You want to see my dragon form!? So be it!" He roared before exploding in a ball of flame.

With a flap of his fiery wings he lifted off the ground and roared before taking a deep breath drawing in light from all around the stadium till his neck bulged out.

"**Infernal Beam**!" He roared before firing the beam of light at Invidia.

She just smirked and waved her hand send up a wall of pitch black ice that easily blocked the attack before she began to counter his attack.

"Darkest Geister aus dem hohen Norden und tiefen Süden Ich befehle dir hervorkommen und schicken Sie die Welt in der tiefsten Einfrieren es je gegenübergestanden hat! Frozen Erde!" She said.

Everyone conscious could easily feel the temperature start to rapidly drop till the rain started freezing into tiny ice balls and their breaths were visible before Brent was covered in a column of black ice that reached all the way up to the top of the barrier dome before shattering to reveal a human Brent crash into the ground.

"Brent-kun!" Ku shouted before slamming her palms into the ground causing four crystal spikes to shoot out of the ground around Invidia pinning her arms to her side.

As Ku struggled to keep Invidia from moving she heard a loud roar and looked up to see a massive red scaled dragon land outside the dome and turn in a half-human Falco who began to pound on the dome in an attempt to break in while Brent's other brother walked calmly over while he patiently drew something on a slip of black paper with a brush. Finally Invidia managed to break the free from Ku's crystal and stalked towards the unmoving Brent with her ice sword in her hand.

"And now I will kill you and take your blood for the ritual." She said as she prepared to finish Brent with her sword.

As the other girls started to focus their energy Kazumi summoned eleven more Drone's and the bubble started to get quite crowded as the bots fired at once into the side just as the girls cast their spell.

"Practi bigi naru ardescat!" They said at once caused a large flame to appear which boiled the water away.

Kazumi sent her Drones to help Kaore as Ku was being covered with crystals to enhance her strength. The Drones started to fire on Invidia doing little more than annoying Invidia before Ku leapt into the air and slammed her fist with all her weight behind it causing a crater to appear as Invidia was pressed into the ground. With a loud and angry roar Invidia sent out a pulse of ice freezing Kazumi's Drones and blasting Ku away before climbing out of the crater without a scratch on her.

"This bores me… so I'll leave for now. But be warned we will return and we will have you Kaore." She said before turning and walking toward a black portal that she opened.

However before she reached it she felt something and turned around. Kaore had his left hand near the ground and it was glowing with Chi before he thrust it forwards in a fist.

"DRAGON'S CLAW!" He roared as the red chi shot towards Invidia that had formed the shape of a dragons claw.

Invidia had no time to react before the attack hit… resulting in her right arm blown off at the shoulder. Screaming with rage she was thrown back through the portal and out of site. Kaore groaned before collapsing as he heard his friends and brothers approach as he blacked out.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

German to English

Darkest Geister aus dem hohen Norden und tiefen Süden Ich befehle dir hervorkommen und schicken Sie die Welt in der tiefsten Einfrieren es je gegenübergestanden hat! Frozen Erde!: Darkest spirits from the far north and deep south I command you to come forth and send the world into the deepest freeze it ever faced! Frozen earth!


	35. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Okay I decided that this series has gotten to complicated. This is why I haven't updated in so long. Also I got to far away from the Assasin's Creed feel for the story I wanted. As such I have started rewriting it. A lot will be the same but alot will also be added. Keep an eye out for Demon of Mahora: Redux.


End file.
